I don't exist?
by kenokosan
Summary: 25 years later scenario w/ the sonic team. They all grew up and had kids...blah blah. Pairings-Knouge, Shadamy, Sonsal, Cosmails, and others...
1. Chapter 1

Here's an alternate dimension time line kind of story. Here's the main cast of my Oc's and other members and such…..Do not own.

Name: Amelia 'Maria' Rosetta Rose the Hedgehog

Age:16 ½

Family: Amy Rose(Mother) and Shadow the Hedgehog(Father)

Description: Looks like a carbon copy of her mother, but with black fur, red streaks in her hair bangs, green eyes, and chest fur like her father.

Powers: Can summon a mallet like her mother and a variety of others as well and able to use the chaos powers like her father, but surpasses him on a higher level. Also been trained in various martial art skills by both her parents.

Likes: Messing with Eva Robotnik and messing up her plans. Training and Drawing.

Dislikes: Eva Robotnik, GUN, Black Doom, and immature guys.

Name: Rogue the EchidnaBat

Age:16

Family: Rouge the Bat(Mother) and Knuckles the Echidna(Father)

Description: A hybrid between a Bat and a Echidna, Rogue takes after her mother bat traits along with sapphire-violet eyes , but with her father color tone and long hair as well. Has white crest on her chest and bat ears, along with gold scrunchies on her two front locks.

Powers: Trained in both Echidna and Bat clan martial arts, Rogue has the force of Mighty, Vector, Knuckles, and Enerjak combined!

Likes: Her little brother Knick. Messing with Eva Robotnik. Jewels. Reading.

Dislikes: Eva Robotnik, Salads, and running on foot.

Name: Sonia Acorn

Age:16

Family: Sally Acorn(Queen of the Acorn Kingdom) and Sonic the Hedgehog(Fastest thing alive and king of the Acorn Kingdom)

Description: Looks like a carbon copy of her mother when she was younger and has her father's eye color.

Powers: Super speed and agility. Has a small hand held computer named Nikki, made from a branch of Nicole's computer programming.

Likes: Running and Messing w/ Eva.

Dislikes: Eva and water.

Name: Eva Robotnik

Age: 18

Family: Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik(adoptive Father)

Description: Long Brown hair tied into a braid, tall, gold eyes, and semi-pale skin, and with the figure of Anne Hathaway.

Powers: She just has a very high IQ like her father. Skilled in tech and can bend and control technology and metal of any kind to her will.

Likes: World Domination!(Duh!) Machines, and the Twilight series and Movies. Taylor(Jacob).

Dislikes: Hedgehogs and Hybrids. Edward Cullen(Sorry Team Edward fans! Don't kill me!)

Other cast:

-Good guys-

Knuckles

Rouge

Sonic

Sally

Amy

Shadow

Julie-Su

Tails

Cosmo

Jecht(Jethro)profile later.

Espian(espio's kid) profile later.

The Chaotix

The Babylon Rogues

And others….

-Bad Guys-

Snively

Regina(Iron Queen)

Dr. Finitives

Mephiles

The Dark Egg legion

Lien-Su

And others……

So anyway this is my new story for the Sonic universe, for all Sonsal, Shadamy, Knouge, and Juliouge fans out there…..with alternate dimension hopping. Enjoy!-

'**BOOM!'** was all could be heard from miles around as a lab in the middle of nowhere in a forest clearing exploded to bits. From the smoke came two figures flying out of the debris all covered in soot and scratches as they made their way out of the wreckage.

"That was so awesome!" a crimson colored bat/echidna hybrid stated as she carried her hedgehog companion from the smoking debris.

"It was, wasn't it? Did you see HER face when we blew up her latest creation?" replied the ebony crimson streaked hedgehog as she held onto her friends ankles as they flew.

"Yea! When you spinned dashed it to dust! It was all like '**NO**!', Amelia!" her friend laughed as she started to land in a nearby clearing.

"It wouldn't have gotten that way on my own! You had a hand on that Rogue!" Amelia said as she punched Rogue lightly in a friendly matter.

"Aw! You're TOO kind!" Rogue said as she shoved her in a sisterly matter as well. The two were currently walking back from a mission and by the sounds of it, it was VERY successful.

"Eva should build herself a filing cabinet" Rogue stated as she dusted some of the soot off her wings. Amelia looked her as she too dusted off the soot off her blue and yellow dress.

"Why?" Amelia asked as she smirked to her friend.

"To keep track on how much we kick her ass!" Rogue said and sent the both them laughing.

"Yea, good one! Lets go home, We have to tell Sonia when she gets back!" Amelia said as she wiped her eyes since they got teary eyed after so much laughing. Rogue only nodded and followed her ebony companion as they dashed/flew home after their mission.

-Inside the wreckage-

A female figure rose from under an underground bunker and threw off any debris that was onto on the door. She shielded her eyes as the sun shone around, only to have them widen in anger.

"I HATE THAT STUPID HEDGEHOG!" the young female yelled to no one in particular. So hard she worked building this lab and for what? To have it blown up by hedge-freak and her hybrid friend!

"I'll get that hedgehog! If it's that last thing I do!" she yelled and her eyes began to glow a static blue. Her hand turned into robotic ones as she began to rebuild her lab by moving it to her will. In way it could be called metal bending or manipulation.(A/N-If anyone reads the '_RUNAWAYS_' by marvel comics, Victor the cyborg metal bending robot guy, Eva has powers similar to his except she can make robots or living machinery on the spot).

"If I see one more crazy hullabaloos, I'll-!" but she never finished as a sudden flash of light interrupted her. She quickly turned around ready for another fight, but her jaw dropped down to the ground. In front of her was a beautiful young woman with short brown hair wearing a golden and crimson Chinese dress with silts up to her thighs and black combat boots.

"W-who are you?" Eva asked her. The woman looked at her and smirked.

"I'm a lot of things……But to get straight to your answer I'm….simply you" the older Eva said. The younger Eva was flabbergasted.

"Say what now! How!" she asked her. The older version could only smirk to her younger version.

"Well to put it simply, I came to help you" she said. Now this got the younger Eva's attention.

"Really? What kind of help?" she walked over to her cautiously.

"I can give you the power to control time" she said to her.

"Time? How is that going to help me regain the Eggman empires former glory?" she stated harshly to her other self.

"In this dimension, you will never win at this rate as long as those 3 exist, so to help you, I'm going to give you a time/dimension hopping machine staff that will allow you to hop through time as long as you wish" the older version said as she gave her a long trident with a roman numeral clock in the middle pike.

"How does this work?" she asked her.

"Simple! Collect a shard from the Master Chaos Emerald and will follow your commands just by telling it what time you want to go" she explained to her simply. Eva examined it and turned her attention back to her older self.

"Really?"

"yes, now wait for few days and then steal a shard. After doing so, push that green button to contact me via holo-messaging, I shall tell what to do next" the older version said.

"Yea, maybe this staff will me conquer the world, but not help me rebuild this place!" Eva yelled to emphasis her lab's current state. A piece of debris fell and sparks flew making the older version flinch some what.

"Here. Allow me." with a flick of the older Eva's wrist, all machinery began to repair itself, and in less than a minute the lab was built anew. The younger looked around as her older self just stood there with a victory smirk.

"How? You and I share the same powers and yet…….you're more of a master at it…." she trailed off. The older version wanted to spill all she knew to her, but couldn't. It would have to wait till a later date.

"You have no idea, but soon you'll be able to that soon" she said to her while she had her back to her.

"Soon? How do you-?" Eva turned around to only empty space now. Eva looked at the trident, she went over to her small work space. She sat back with her legs on the desk as she looked at it even more. Well, if I need a Master Chaos shard, then it's best to get to work she though and began to bend the machinery around her to make a robot.

Here's the first. Enjoy it much? R&R!


	2. Team StEALTH and Team NiGHT

Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Do not own anything.

Ps-Also, I would like to apologize for the little mistake in the 1st chapter. When I put the pairing and such I made a spelling mistake. Instead of putting Julieukles, I put Juliouge by mistake. Sorry for the mishap.

~2weeks later~

Rogue was currently awaiting for Amelia to show up in their usual meeting place, just a little ways from the castle. She was the first to arrive there. She sat at a tree stump in the middle of the clearing and sat there, enjoying the natural scenery of the technological/natural environment.

'SNAP!' a twig was broken nearby. Rogue looked up to see in disappointed to see the last people she wanted to see. Espian the Chameleon, Nick the bat, and Jecht the Hawk. AKA Team StEALTH.

"Hey Rogue!" Espian said casually. Rogue only grunted in response and looked away from him. Luckily she was saved in the nick of time as her two comrades came in from the trees.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Babylon dork and his side kicks, the wanna be ninja and Nick" Amelia said sarcastically to them as she put her hands on her hips. Sonia only giggled at her little comment to the boys.

"Glad to see ya too Ames!" Jecht said as he smirked at her comment. Amelia only winked at him briefly and turning her attention back to Rogue.

"Took ya long enough! I've been waiting for 45 minutes!" Rogue exclaimed to her teammates. Sonia just shrugged to the hybrid.

"Sorry, Dad and uncle Shadow were at it again, and it took us a while to calm them down again" Sonia explained.

"Alright! Say no more! It's ok!" Rouge grinned now knowing their excuse to their tardiness.

"So what's today mission?" Rogue asked Amelia. Amelia looked at her with somewhat a chestier grin before answering.

"It's a double mission kind of thing" her grin grew somewhat even more. Sonia and Rogue suddenly gone pale.

"Team NiGHT(girls) and Team StEALTH(boys) are to be working together for this mission" Amelia said as she walked over to the stump and stood on it to over look them.

"Why!" Sonia asked as she blushed. She looked over to Nick the bat, Rogue's little brother, she couldn't stand being in the same place with him, let alone a mission! She has a major crush on him.

"Look, in the past few days Eva has been dormant and just recently she stole a Master Emerald shard" Amelia said.

"Don't remind me" Rogue said as she recalled Eva's harpy robot attacking her while she was on shift to guard the jewel. Her father wasn't too happy bout that.

"So just to spy/retrieve it kind of thing requires ours and their skills to accomplish this mission"

"Yea and besides. Our moms forced us into this as well" Jecht said as he climbed up to where Amelia stood.

"Ok then/Alright" Sonia and Rogue said in somewhat agreement. Jechts teammates didn't say anything, they have no problem with a joint mission at all, as long as there was action in it.

"Good, then! Now we have to split into pairs of teams-"

"WHAT! 2 CELL TEAMS!" Rogue finally lost the last ounce of patience she had left. Espian only looked at her with uncaring eyes and a faceless face before speaking.

"That's what she said and if you don't like then leave….**HYBRID**" he stated to her. Rogue's aura changed into that of a deadly one, one not seen since her mother found out that her father broke her favorite jewel. She hated to be called a hybrid, like she was dirt.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" she never finished.

'**SPLASH!' **Nick splashed some water on her, making her instantly calm down and happy again.

"Thanks Nicky" she said as she squirted some water out of her mouth.

"No prob!" he said as he handed Amelia back the bucket. The ebony hedgehog made it disappeared into thin air before continuing what she was saying earlier.

"….AS! I was saying we need 3 teams to carry out the mission"

"So to start off, we need Nick and Sonia to go in and dismantle the security system with Nikki" Jecht said. Sonia blushed and Nick only saluted to indicate to accept his mission part.

"Afterwards, Espian and Rogue will sneak in and steal the shard back…." Amelia said as she handed them a map to their location. The two looked at each other and turned their backs on each other in a childish matter.

"Then Amelia and I will grab any information she has and make it back out. If anyone runs into trouble just meet back outside the southeast gate. You know where she puts her weapons" Jecht said.

"Now any more questions?" Amelia asked as she put a yellow hip-bag on hanging on her hips. No one said nothing.

"Alright lets go!"

-----------(Eva's lab)---------

"Alright I have the shard, but this thing won't work!" Eva said as she shook the trident a bit in hopes of getting it to work. Sadly it wouldn't. She sat on her chair and leaned on it a little looking it over a bit and then seeing a green button. Her index finger pushed it and a image came forth.

"Bout time you called me" The older Eva said. The younger Eva growled at her.

"Sorry! I had trouble getting this thing to work!" the younger Eva said as she glared to her older self. The older self only gave her a 'don't care look'.

"Alright, I'll be there in a nano to show you how it works" she said and then appeared besides the younger Eva, making her jump a little in surprise.

"How'd you do that!"

"You don't want to know" she replied dryly. The older version took the trident and looked at it before handing it back to her younger self. She pulled out her own from thin air.

"Ok now what?" the young Eva asked as she held the trident out like a staff.

"Watch and learn. 1st let your natural aura flow through your veins and allow It to fill the shard." the younger version closed her eyes and concentrated a bit. Her aura flowed like a vast rapid river, spilling into the shard. Making it glow a bright green.

"Now, pay close attention to what I'm about to say now. When hopping through the fabric of both time and space, always have your aura giving energy to the shard. If you don't. then you can ruin the time line" she explained. The younger Eva only shook her head, absorbing the warning she was given.

"Ok then, so for the next step. All I have to do is think of a time and place and it will take me there?" the young Eva asked her, changing the subject.

"Yes. But heed my warning child. I must go now, you have…..**guests**" she then disappeared in the air.

"Guest?" Eva said and then a explosion nearby. She whipped her head around and grabbed her mechanical gloves. She stormed out of there with intent of a sick idea in her head.

"This will be fun" she said as she saw smoke and debris from the down the hall on her left.

Well there it is. Wait till the next one! It will get serious!

R&R.


	3. Where am I?

Do not own. Enjoy.

Smoke and ashes was all Amelia could see as they she and Jecht tried to make their way out of the computer lab. They were able to get the information they wanted, but a security robot came by and spotted them. Amelia acting before thinking, shot a chaos spear at it and making it release smog and ashes into the room. Her eyes got watery and stinged like hell. Amelia kept bumping into things and fell onto the floor with Jecht. Then all the smog began to recede.

"Huh?" she looked up to see a figure up in the door way, holding a trident of some sort in her hand. Amelia rubbed her eyes, getting the water out and regaining her vision once again.

"Well, well……Look what I have here" the figure started as it began to walk into the room.

"A Babylon rogue and a Alien hybrid" the figure stepped into the light. Jecht and Amelia sneered at Eva as she walked in with a sauntering aura.

"….How…..Amusing" Eva said as she over towered Amelia's and Jechts form on the floor. Eva smirked at the ebony hedgehog and Babylonian.

"Eva" she spat out. Eva pretended to look hurt.

"I'm hurt, Amelia. Don't tell me you still hold that grudge on me from before. Move on. He's dead." Eva said as she pointed the trident to Amelia. Amelia slowly got up from the floor and stood to look her up in the eye.

"Yea, YOU killed him" Amelia said as she pulled out a NiGHT staff that was a mix of purple, pink, yellow, and white colors. It was shaped like a double end axe but with a spear head sticking out in the middle of it. Between the two axe blades was a red shard that shone very brightly.

"How be fitting" The two began to circle each other with their own staffs pointing at each other. The two shards began to react violently towards each other, making the room have with electric magnetic waves of chaos energy. Jecht got up and made sure to stay out of this fight, it was going to get bloody.

"Fighting with the same staff that he once possessed before" she stopped in her tracks and looked at her gloved her hand as if she admiring her nails, before turning her attention back to Amelia.

"Not that it matters……besides you're going to PAY FOR YOU AND THAT HYBRID DID TO MY LAB THE OTHER DAY!" Eva lunged at her, as she tried to stab her. Amelia dodge each blow and using the NiGHT staff to block. She waited for an opening as the series of blows came to her. Luckily one came for her.

"**Ahhhh**!" Eva took a step back and raised it over her head. Amelia reached quickly and butted the end of her staff into her abdomen, making her lose her grip and gag. She wasted no time and rushed over to Jecht.

"Let's go and warn the others!" she shouted as she dragged him out of the computer room. Eva was hunched over with a murderous glare as she was able to regain the control of her stomach.

'_They think it's over…..but it's only __**begun**__'_ she stood up. Using the trident to support her frame, she began to chase them down.

The two leaped and dodge the traps that sprung at them as they rushed through the hall to escape this hellish place. Jecht threw some senbon needles at some lasers, making them explode instantly. Amelia casted some spells to shield them the barrage of bullets shot at them.

"Jecht! Contact the others, and tell them to abort!" Amelia said as she skittered to a halt as a small missile nearly hit them. Jecht nodded his and turned on the walker.

"Abort! I repeat! Abort mission!" he yelled. He was about to yell it again, but a chaos bullet broke it. They two stopped to see Eva there, looking them manically. Her face was a twist of both anger and crazed eyes. She began to walk slowly towards them.

Espian and Rogue couldn't find the chaos shard anywhere in the lab or base area. It was probably in a robot or something by now. As they were about to leave, they received a message from Jecht to abort the mission. From the sounds in the background they were getting shot at. Espian was about to ask if he need any back up, but all he received was a scream then static on the other end. They got cut off.

"We have to help them" Rogue said to him. Espian wouldn't argue with that idea. Without another word they sprinted out of there to help their friends.

"You guys….time after time……always get in my way…..but now I have a special way to get rid of you guys…..**PERMANTLY**!" she raised the staff as her chaos aura seeped into it. Giving it energy to consume.

"Not while I'm here you're not!" Rogue yelled as she judo kicked the staff. Eva lost concentration momentarily and the staff began to lose control. Sparks and electricity began to hit and shot at random areas, nearly hitting Jecht and Amelia.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" she yelled as Rogue and Espian landed with their friends on the opposite side of her. Eva couldn't sustain it any longer and threw it to the ground. Big mistake. More electricity and sparks flew from it making the time and space distort around them.

"What the hell is going on!" Jecht yelled as a portal of some sort opened in front of them. Soon a whirl wind began to absorb everything and everyone within it's grasp. Eva was the first to be sucked in along with the malfunctioned staff. As they were sucked in the wind picked up even more, making it harder for the others to hang on. The four tried to hang onto their lives, as the wind began to pick up faster. Jecht held onto Amelia as he held onto a broken bar that protruded from the wall. Espian held onto the wall with his left hand as he held onto Rouge.

"Jecht! I can't hold on any longer!" Amelia yelled as her grip on him began to slip. She was only gripping on his wrist now.

"Hold on! Just a little longer!" he said to her. Amelia smiled sadly to him as her eyes grew soft.

"I'm sorry Jecht……." she lost her grip on him and began getting sucked in as well. Time slowed down for her as she looked into the eyes of Jecht, she wanted to grab onto something, but couldn't as nothing could support her against the rushing wind.

"AMELIA!" he yelled as he tried to grab her again.

"JECHT!" echoed as she was absorbed into the portal. Jecht let his grip go on the bar, following in after her.

"JECHT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Espian yelled to him. Jecht smirked to him waving him off as he was getting sucked in.

"GOING AFTER HER! SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE!" then everything went black.

-------------------(W/ Amelia)-----------------------------

'_HONK! HONK! SCREECH!'_ Lights blinded her vision. Amelia shielded her eyes, waiting for them to adjust to light around her.

"Hey! What's that animal doing there!" someone yelled. Amelia eyes shot open to see that she was in the middle of a huge junction of a main road. Her eyes scanned to cars, buildings, stores, and humans around her and staring at her giving her odd looks.

"What's going on?" she said thinking out loud. She's never seen this many humans before! It was starting to scare her bit, making her quake where she sat.

"Alright, what seems to be the problem?" a human wearing a blue uniform asked one of the drivers close to her.

"Not quite sure officer, this animal just showed up out of no where!" the driver told him. The officer looked at Amelia oddly before beckoning one of his fellow officers to come over.

"Well, doesn't this give you a sense of déjà vu, chief?" the young cadet said recalling a similar thing a whiles back, but with a blue hedgehog.

"Yea it does……well, only one thing to do. Let's move it out of here, before anymore traffic builds up" the chief said as him and the cadet walked over to Amelia carefully. The two kneeled down to her level, but stayed at least a yard away from her.

"….." Amelia said nothing as she recoiled a bit into a ball. The two only looked at her cheerfully, before talking again.

"Come here! We're going take you away from here" the cadet said softly. Amelia, who at the time is too scared to think logically, took his words the wrong way and scooted back a bit. The cadet only looked disappointed as his chief laughed at him.

"Here let me show you how it's done rookie" the chief moved his hand out carefully towards her. Amelia only crossed her arms over her chest, now getting chafed. The two kept going on for a bout five minutes, before giving up.

"Now what chief? This fella ain't budging!" the cadet said.

"Well if it won't leave quietly, then we'll have to do it the hard way then" the chief said. Amelia still sat there with her arms still crossed as she was annoyed by this ordeal. Didn't they know she could talk like them!

"Get the net" The chief said and another cadet came up with a dog catchers net. Amelia's eye shot open when she heard the words and her ears flatten down threatenly. The net began to descend on her, but she sped out of the way onto the hood of a car, making the officers shocked.

"Grrr…." she growled as she shifted into a fighting stance. She was about to leap at them, when another net came on her.

"I got her chief!" the other officer said as she held down the net. Amelia wasted no time, she began to dash, dragging the female officer with her. Luckily the female officer let go of the net, releasing her. She ran out there in a crimson streaked blur, leaving the scene behind.

"Chief, what now?" the young cadet asked him. The chief looked at the cadet, before putting his hand on his forehead.

"Great! This is just like the Sonic incident!" the chief shouted to no one in particular.

"Chief?" the cadet asked again. The chief looked down on him.

"Get the S team on that animal's trail, NOW!" he barked. The cadet shook his head yes and began to radio the S team.

Amelia ran down the road passing speeding cars. Some of them stopped in front of her and she only leaped over the vehicles, continuing her get away.

"This is insane! What happened to Mobius!" she yelled as she leapt off a bridge onto another freeway. This one was under construction and closed off from on going traffic. She stopped at the edge of the road to over see the city that glowed much like herd of fireflies in a field.

'_What ever this place may be, I need to get out of here!'_ she thought to herself as she began to walk the opposite direction, only to frozen by beaming head lights.

"!" she shielded her eyes and heard a car door opening. She wavered her arms down a bit and looked up to see a male human with blue eyes, a red and white racing uniform on. The male turned down the head lights of his racing car, well not really a car…….it looked more like a jet plane on wheels!

"Hold right there. You're under arrest for resisting an officer and causing more than 12 vehicle-related accidents in the past 10 minutes." he told her. Amelia looked at him confused. Guy in the weird outfit say what now?

"….." she still said nothing as she looked at him. He went on.

"Since that's out of the way now, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Sam Speed, leader of the S team." Sam said to her.

"Now, Are you going to come quietly?" he asked her. Amelia sticked her tongue out and made a funny face before speeding off down the freeway.

"What the-! AFTER HER!" Sam yelled as he jumped back into his vehicle. Trailing right behind her.

"Man! How do I get myself into this mess!" she yelled to no one in particular as she sped off.

"Gawk!" Jecht yelled as he tried to struggle for air. He some how landed in a river after leaping into the portal following Amelia. His arms flailed as he tried to grabbed onto to anything.

"Some one-! *gulp!* Help!" he screamed out into the forest. A massive wave hit him, making him go under the water. As he tried to swim back up, but he was getting tired of fighting the current for so long……his body began to go limp.

'_Who am I kiddin! I came to rescue Amelia and then what! Death by water! Is it just me or this seems like a big cliché?'_ he thought jokingly as he sank deeper. He looked up to see the moon light illuminate the surface of the water.

'_Darn……Heh, I gave it my best……I'm sorry Ames that I can't save you this time. I'm…..sorry'_ his eyes closed, not noticing someone diving in after him. The figure was that of a young female that swam much like a mermaid. She grabbed onto Jecht and began to pull him to the surface quickly.

'Gasp!' the two said as they broke the surface of the water. Jecht still had his eyes closed as the girl swam over to shore.

"Helen!" another girl, wearing some overalls and having short reddish brown hair, shouted for her.

"Over here Molly!" she screamed as she waved to here friend to indicate where she was at. The girl name Helen had blond hair, blue eyes, and wore a grey skirt with a blouse and pinkish sweater vest on.

"Helen, are you ok! I heard splashing and someone screaming for help! I ran over to see your wheelchair only here but you gone!" Molly ranted panic-like.

"Molly I'm ok…..relax" Helen reassured her friend and looked at the green figure next to her.

"Helen who's this?" Molly asked her as she kneeled down.

"I'm not sure…..he was in the river and I jumped in and saved him" Helen said as she checked for breathing. His breathing was normal as was his pulse too, but he wasn't waking up.

"What now?" Molly asked her.

"Go and get me my wheelchair, I can carry him back to my place" Helen said to her. Molly nodded and dashed off to get her wheelchair. Helen smoothed the figure's feathers from his face as she waited for Molly to return.

"..hmm…..Amelia…." was all he said as Molly came back.

"Amelia? Who's Amelia?" Molly asked as she help Helen back into her chair. Helen only shrugged as she sat back down on her chair.

"Maybe a friend of his….Here help me get him in my lap"

"Sure thing" Molly said as she placed him into Helen's chair.

"Alright. I checked his vital signs, they checked out ok." Helen said as she began to move her wheel chair from the shore line.

"Really? That's a relief!" Molly said as she walked along side of Helen.

"Yea….let's get some help from the others back home"

"Sure, it's a good thing we decided to camp out in your backyard tonight" Molly said.

"Yea it was" as they walked into the woods.

Well that's the next one, wait till you find out where Espian and Rogue get sent to. ^^

R&R.


	4. NiGHTS and Pink Echidnas!

Do not own. Enjoy. Now for Rogue and Espian……..possibly Eva.(NOT!XD)

"THIS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Espian screamed in a forest clearing making some birds fly away in fear.

"MY FAULT!" Rogue screamed back.

"YES, YOUR FAULT!"

"HOW COULD IT BE MY FAULT! YOU THE ONE WHO LET GO OF THE WALL!" she poked him in the chest with emphases poke for each word.

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SO FAT! MAYBE I COULD'VE HELD ON LONGER!" he stated to her.

**~Dead Silence…..~ **(A/N-RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!*takes off running*)

"What. Did. You. SAY!" Rogue's wings spreaded out as her ears flattened against her head.

"You heard me. _Fatso_." he said. Now he's dead for sure.

"ARRGH!" Rogue lunged at him taking him by surprise. They tumbled and struggles against each other as they fought on the grassy ground.

"Don't you ever call me fat!" Rogue said as she tossed him with her legs over her head. Espian landed on his feet and held his ground against the raging echidna bat.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you. Fatty~ ~!" he sang. Rogue finally snapped from her hip holster bag, she pulled out her father's shovel claws. Ever so gracefully and slowly, Rogue put them on as they shone brightly in the sun light.

'**ding!'** Espian took a step back, now realizing his mistake. He was past the point of no return, unless he can find some water to pour on her. Rogue's face twisted into that of Jack the Ripper, and wasted no time charging towards him.

"!" Espian pulled out a kunai and blocked the first punch but wasn't so lucky on dodging the second blow as it caused a slight abrasion on his shoulder.

"ROGUE CALM DOWN!" he yelled trying to cope with her. No such luck. She kept slicing and dicing at him, forcing him to run for his life. He sprinted into the forest as Rogue became airborne and pursuited after him.

'_Water! I need to find some water!'_ his mind screamed as he ran. He paid no attention to where he was running and ran head first into a stone altar. He fell backwards and groaned in pain as he looked to see what had caused his sudden stop.

"What the-!" his eyes widen to see the Master Chaos Emerald up on the altar. He sat there frozen as he peered at the emerald. How did they get back to Angel Island? He was about to get up, but a ducked back down rather quickly as a steel gloved knuckle hit the concrete of the altar.

'**CRACK!'**

"Gaia Damn it!" Rogue cursed as she tried to pry her glove from the rock. Espian got up and stood his ground and began to talk to Rogue.

"Rogue! We're back at Angel Island!" he said to her. Rogue looked at him oddly as she still pulled on her glove.

"Angel Island? How can that be! Last time before I left home, it was no where near Eva's Base!" she said and yanked out her fist from the hard concrete. She was able to get it out, but with a chunk of concrete on her knuckles.

"Heh…..If ya don't believe me then look at the altar behind you" Espian said as he pointed up. Rogue turned around and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as she laid her eyes on the Master Emerald.

"No way! The altar was destroyed when I was 3!" she said as she made her way up the altar and forgetting her reason of being angry. The gem shone brightly as the sun bleed it's light upon the jewel, making Rogue shield her eyes a bit.

"How can this be? This has to be a mistake!" Rogue said as she leaned on the emerald a bit. The emerald moved back a bit, as it supported her weight.

"Mistake or not, we got back here some how" Espian said from below. Rogue said no and paid no heed to his words as her mind tried to think of logical reason. She moved off the emerald, not noticing a laser hitting where she was standing.

"WTF!" Rogue cursed as she saw the smoking emitting from the emerald. She looked towards where it was shot from and noticed a pink Echidna with a green mesh tank top, metal hair accessories, and combat boots and gloves.

"Hands off the emerald you bat!" the pink Echidna stated as she stomped over to them with laser at the ready.

"Who are you" the Echidna demanded. Rogue glided down to her level and threw her hands up to show no hostility.

"I'm Rogue the Echidna-Bat" she said to her, then went on.

"And my…..'friend' Espian the Chameleon, and you?" she pointed with her thumb behind her to show where he was at.

"Names Julie-Su; What's your business here?" Julie-Su demanded as she still held the weapon.

"We're lost Julie……We were doing a mission with our comrades and well…..got separated and ended up here." Rogue said as she lowered her hands. Julie-Su looked at Rogue's hands and gasped. Her hand shot out and gripped Rogue's wrist painfully.

"Ow!" Rogue yelped as her hand was somewhat yanked like a chain. Julie-Su examined the metal glove and took it off.

"Hey! That's mine!" Rogue yelled, but all she got was the barrel of the gun pointing at her forehead.

"Where did you get this?" she demanded as she squeezed the glove.

"My daddy gave it to me" she said. The gun smacked her head really hard that it fractured. Rogue stumbled backwards falling on her rear as she held her head.

'This belongs to Knuckles! He can't be your father!" she yelled. Espian just stood there watching, not wanting to get caught up with the ragging Echidna now, he'll wait for the right moment.

"Y-yes he I-is!" she said shakily. Her head was pondering her ear drums! Then a kick to her side sent her flying towards Espian's feet. Espian looked down at her and noticed that a little blood was coming from her head wound.

"LIAR!" Julie-Su tearfully yelled as she threw the glove to Rogue. Alright now this was pissing Espian off!

"Rogue you're pathetic." he stated as Rogue looked at him from the ground.

"Letting a Echidna beat the snot out of ya and letting her call you a liar. And you call yourself a Guardian of the Emeralds." he said again. Rogue's inner demons began to rise hearing his words.

"Not to mention a **PINK **Echidna no less. _Hybrid_." now she reached her point of no return again. She turned around and faced Julie-Su, who had the gun pointing at her. _HOW DARE SHE? _She thought as she picked up her glove from the ground.

"I…..maybe a lot of things….." she clenched her fist together tightly.

"but! I ain't no LIAR!" Rogue screamed as she lunged at her. Julie fired a series of lasers at her, but Rogue just deflected them with the gloves. Rogue did heaven's bird kick(Street fighter-Chun-li's kick), Julie got out of the way and saw the impact of the kick. It made a huge crater about 4 feet deep.

"Ahh!" Rogue slashed at her repeatedly, with no evidence of giving up any time soon.

'_Damn! I can't keep dodging forever!'_ Julie-Su thought as she was getting exhausting. She tripped over a rock and lost balance. Rogue looked at her briefly and her left fist glowed with Chaos energy. Without hesitation she threw the punch.

'**BAM!'** Julie-Su felt nothing, her face was buried into that of red and white. She pried her face and looked up to see……

"Knuckles!" she shouted in relief.

"Hey see you got your hands full, need any help?" he smirked down to her. Julie-Su nodded her head yes, her mouth lost of words.

"Alrighty then! I've been itching for a fight, since I threw Dr. Finitives off the Island!" he said and marched over to Rogue, who had her hand stuck in the ground. He was about to throw a punch, but a light purple chameleon with icy eyes stopped him in his tracks.

"What the-! Get out off my way!" Knuckles yelled as he tried to get around him. Espian held his hand to Knuckles face and spoke.

"There is no need for violence…..do you have any water?" Espian asked. Knuckles looked at him oddly.

"Water?" he asked.

"Yes, please" Espian said as his hand retreated back.

"Yea here" Knuckles gave him a canteen that he stored in his dread locks. Espian thanked him and walked over to Rogue, who was still burning with rage. He poured the water on her head, making her calm once again.

"Thanks…….~" Rogue said as she stopped trying to pull her fist out and relaxing. Knuckles and Julie-Su looked at the scene with interest and shock.

"I apologize for earlier Julie-Su, but Rogue had an injury on her head, and when she gets really angry all her wounds disappear like that" he said as he snapped his fingers.

"That's ok….I probably should've watched what I said" Julie said shakily as she stood up and used Knuckles for support.

"Rogue how ya doing?" Espian asked her.

"GOOD! I FEEL REALLY GREAT!" Rogue said somewhat bubbly.

"Now that is done with….what's your business here?" Knuckles asked. Espian was about to explain, but Rogue beat him to the punch.

"We're some what lost, and need to get back home!" she said.

"Lost?" Knuckles said.

"Yes, Allow me to explain…." Espian went to the beginning and explained how they got there….

------------Meanwhile------------]

Amelia was sleeping soundly in some bushes, she thinks in someone's backyard with a very expensive looking pool. She had been running from those race guys, and was able to lose them by chaos controlling out of there. She landed in a upper class neighborhood, and just walked over to the nearest hedge(personal joke, my apologizes) or bush to sleep in. There was a smile to her muzzle as she nestled closer into a ball.

"NiGHTS…..Jecht….." she mumbled as she fell into a deeper sleep. She was dreaming the time when NiGHTS, a NiGHT MaREN, would train and hang out with them. She had feelings for him, but when he passed away her heart ripped into two…..

----------in her dreams----------------

_Amelia was walking aimlessly in a thick white fog for hours. She couldn't tell which way was up or down. Amelia then heard a soft melody playing not too far to where she was standing, and began to follow the source of the music._

" " _she followed the notes as they got louder and louder. The music lead her out of the thick fog and into a meadow clearing, with birds, a small stream, a few trees here and there, and lots of beautiful flowers. There in the sitting on a fallen old log, were two people one was purple and the other was in blue._

"_Hello?" she called out. The music stopped playing and the person in purple turned around to face her._

'_GASP!' she gasped in astonishment. There sitting, with a sincere smile on his face was…_

"_NiGHTS!" she called out and ran over to him. NiGHTS held his arms out for her and she fell into his arms into a tight hug._

"_I thought you died!" she cried into his shoulder. NiGHTS patted her head and comforted her as she cried._

"_It's ok….Mirei….It's ok" he used her nickname that he only used. He felt his shoulder getting wet and finally after 5 minutes, she pulled out of his shoulder to look up at him._

"_Mirei I'd like to tell you something about what happen a while back" he started. Amelia nodded her head and waited._

"_Remember the day I fought along with you and Jecht against Eva?" NiGHTS asked._

"_Yes?"_

"_I didn't really die, I just got sent back to the realm of dreams" he said._

"_Then….why haven't you visit us in the world of the living?" she asked as she sniffed._

"_He is not permitted" the person in blue said. She had blue eyes and long blonde hair pulled back in a braid, a blue oriental shirt and skirt with yellow lilies designs on it. She was human._

"_Uh….who are you?" Amelia asked as she got out of NiGHTS hold._

"_I'm his parole officer. I'm *no audio* the KnIgHT GuARDIAN" she said sweetly._

"_I….I didn't catch your name……" Amelia said. The KnIgHT guardian looked at her._

"_You're not a full fledge GuARDIAN?" she asked._

"_No….." Amelia said._

"_Oh! Then call me SHiDow!" SHiDow said cheerfully._

"_Then why is NiGHTS not permitted to visited the world of living?" Amelia asked._

"_NiGHTS broke the rules, by training you and your friend Jecht" she explained to her._

"_We were suppose to strip him of his powers and title but…….he did a good deed for you guys and help save your world. SO as punishment he can't go to the world of the living" SHiDow said._

"_I see then…." Amelia said absorbing what was told to her. NiGHTS was about to say something, but closed his mouth rather quickly._

"_uh Amelia?" he asked uneasily._

"_Yes?" _

"_This is the final time we get to see each other…." he said._

"_Why?"_

"_He is to be cut off from your world" SHiDow said as she crossed her arms over her chest._

"_As punishment?" Amelia asked._

"_Yes" NiGHTS said as he broke his gaze with her. Amelia smiled sadly and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. SHiDow decided to let have moment alone and flew to a tree not too far off._

"_Mirei I'm sorry…." he said as he buried his head into her quills._

"_NiGHTS…..I have to tell you something…." she said._

"_yes?" _

"_I….I'm able to transform now" she said._

"_Thats my girl" he said and put his forehead on her hers to look her in the eyes._

"_My I have this last dance?" he asked_

"_Yes" Amelia said and the two floated above the ground to music of nature around them. It was a simple waltz. Twirling and spinning ever so gently. Neither taking their eyes off each other. NiGHTS wanted to make her remember him forever, so he did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He kissed her._

"_Mmph!" Amelia was caught by surprise, but soon melted into the kiss. Her hands moved to his shoulders and his to her waist as their lips deepened into each other. Their little dance ended as they floated down onto the ground, their gaze never wavering from each other._

"_I'll always love you, Amelia" he said as he used her birth name. Amelia smiled._

"_And I too, NiGHTS will always love you" she said and let her grip go. SHiDow decide to show up again and landed besides NiGHTS._

"_NiGHTS…..I'm sorry but it's time" she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder._

"_Amelia, don't forget me" he said as white fog began to ripple around Amelia._

"_I won't NiGHTS! Promise me….if we ever met again that we'll still be friends!" she said knowing that over time they will move on._

"_I promise" he said and the only thing he could see of her is her face. A single tear escaped and tailed down her cheek like a small rain drop._

"_I know you will….Good bye NiGHTS" she said and the fog took her away….._

There a somewhat back story for Amelia and NiGHTS! Also if anyone could guess, NiGHTS's patrol officer is actually Maria Robotnik, but has little or no recollection of her past life. Also I decided to add in Sonic X reference, even thought I hate the show and they killed it by putting Sonamy in it!, any who…It will be altered for my dastardly story plan! Anyway there's the next one! NiGHT!

-Kenny R&R.


	5. The good, the bad, andMETALS!

Here's Sonia and Nick! Do not own any thing except for my Oc's!

"So your telling me that my daughter is…..MISSING!" yelled a very furious father named Shadow the Hedgehog. King Sonic and Queen Sally called in the parents of Team NiGHT and Team StEALTH, after hearing from Nick and Sonia what happened during the mission.

"Calm down faker!" Sonic ordered the ebony hedgehog to calm down.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" he yelled to Sonic. Amy held him back before he did anything he MAY NOT regret later on.

"Look Shad, we're in the same boat here! So calm your ass down!" Jet the Hawk said to his long time friend and rival from the world grand prix. Shadow was about to retort but Amy clinged onto his arm tighter begging him to calm down.

"SHADOW PLEASE! CALM DOWN! WE'LL GET AMELIA BACK!" she said teary eyed. Amy felt very upset when she heard the news that Amelia went missing, a mother's worse nightmare! Shadow looked down to his wife and then realized that he was over reacting a bit too much and cooled a bit for her sake and the upcoming child they were expecting.(Yea she's about 5 weeks pregnant with another baby)

"Good!~" Sonic said as everyone turned their attention to him.

"Now Nick and Sonia….What exactly happened?" Sonic asked his child and nephew. The two looked a little afraid to talk but with a reassurance smile from Sonic they began.

"Dad…Nick and I were disabling Eva's security with Nikki….." she said a bit sheepishly.

"Then we got a call from Jecht to abort the mission! From the back ground noises it…..it sounded like they were getting attacked" Nick went on.

"So…..we decided to go and help them……Nikki led us to them……but……" Nick paused a bit remembering his older sister's face before she got sucked into the portal with Espian.

"Yes?" Sonic encouraged him to continue talking.

"By the time we got there…..Amelia and Jecht were gone, probably got sucked in……." Nick said.

"WE TRIED TO HELP! HONESTLY DADDY! BUT THE WIND WAS TOO STRONG AND-AND!" Sonia broke into tears remembering the feeling of feeling so useless as she watched them disappear. Sally went over to her daughter and comforted her.

"It's ok…..You did what you could" Sally told her daughter. Sally looked over to see Amy, Wave, Rouge, and Espio in distress. Though Espio was taking it worse……Espian was all the family he had since his wife, Chamel (Kah-meel!), passed away giving birth to Espian. His son looked exactly like her…..

"Look! We already know what happen, but the problem is that we have to go and get them back!" Sonic said as he got up from the throne.

"I say we get Nicole and Nikki to track them down and find out where they went!" he said. Just then Nicole holo-gramed into the throne room surprising Sonic.

"Sonic!" she said as she held worry in her techno eyes.

"What is it!" he asked her.

"I have good and bad news! Which of the two do you want first!" she exclaimed a bit. Nikki came after and looked a bit upset at his mom's reaction to their recent discovery.

"Good?" Sonic asked unsure.

"Well! The good news is we KNOW where they're at!" Nicole said everyone's face were happy now.

"But the bad news is, we DON"T know how to get there!" Nikki said as he brought the bad news forth. The happy face turned into frowns and annoyed expressions.

"What!" the room feel dead silent.

"Yea…..they were sent to parallel universes. The only way to get there is getting my dad out and-"

"OUT OF THE QUESTION!" Sally yelled knowing where he was going. Everyone jumped in shock from her sudden outburst.

"But Sally! It maybe the only way!" Nicole said trying to explain, but no luck.

"No! No! And double No! We are not letting Nikki's father out! Not what after he pulled!" Sally stated with a stomp of her foot.

"Is there not another way?" Sonic asked as he calmed his fuming wife down.

"We're not sure Sonic……but that's only the quickest way. We could ask Tails though……" Nicole said as she somewhat trailed off on her words.

"Get Tails on video Nicole ASAP! Nikki take the kids and go, this grown up talk now" Sonic order. Nikki walked away with Nick, Sonia, and Manic(he was quiet the whole time) leaving the throne room behind. Nikki had an idea, but it may get him in trouble….he needed help to pull this one off.

"Nikki?" someone called.

"Yes?" it was Manic who called him.

"What was you mom referring to earlier?" he asked.

"Oh! You know my dad right? Well he has a special device that can allow a person to jump dimensions….but he's…ya know?" Nikki said feeling somewhat tense thinking how Sally over reacted at the idea.

"Yea…."

"GRR! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Nikki said as he threw his hands to the air.

"look! If the Adults won't let us in on their plan to get our comrades back, then I say we do it ourselves!" he said as his fist hit the palm of his hand.

"H-how?" Sonia asked.

"We're gonna need some help from 3 certain people!" Nikki said smirking a bit evilly.

"Who?" Manic asked getting excited.

"Jetstream, she can help us with the GEAR and other stuff……."

"Tally, she can talk to plants and it can come in real handy……"

"Aright but that's 2! Who's the last one?" Nick asked Nikki. Nikki looked at them and beckoned them closer so only they could hear.

"My father…..Metal Sonic" he said solemnly.

Hello there! I know short? But it's a filler chapter so it can lead to next part of the story……anyway here's the Oc's profiles I promised!;)

Jecht the hawk

Age-16

Species-Hawk/swallow

Family-Jet(father), Wave(mother), and Jetstream(twin sister)

Backstory- a natural thrill seeker, Jecht always goes on missions with his friends. He met Amelia and the others at a reunion, since then he became great friends with them all. Though over the years he developed some feelings for Amelia. Jecht looks like his dad, but with a slight problem…..he has his mother's long feathers and his dad's short feather on his head making it look like a feather mullet, so to hide it he wears a bandana.

Powers-speed and tech knowledge for GEAR. Also can use ninja gear and NiGHT MaREN powers(though he doesn't like using them a lot and through out the story it will be explained how he got them). To see what he looks like follow this link- .com/d2qago6

Nikki

Age-has the appearance of a 15 year old.

Species-cat/metal hedgehog

Family-Nicole(mother) and Metal Sonic(father)

Backstory-Nicole thought she was able to help Metal Sonic after the fall of Eggman a while back. With the help of Rotor and Tails, they fixed him up and reprogrammed him from scratch. Nicole fell for him as he did for her, but over the course of being 'awaken' Metal Sonic remember his past and caused havoc on Mobotropolis. Nicole was able to stop him and put him in stasis, though she never told him that from his programming and her circuits she was pregnant in robot and computer terms. Nikki is made of entirely nanos and robotic parts. He looks like his mom, but with red eyes and his legs are robotic like his father.

Powers-like his parents he can control tech and move at incredible speeds.

Jetstream the hawk

Age-16

Species-hawk/swallow

Family-Jet(father), Wave(mother), and Jecht(twin brother)

Backstory-Not much is known about her. She is usually reserved and quiet. Jetstream will only talk when necessary. She has her mother's figure, but with her father features, she pulls her feather back in a hair band with 2 feather hanging in front.

Powers-Agility and an IQ of over 300!

Nick the bat

Age-14 ½

Species-Echidna/Bat

Family-Rouge(mother), Knuckle(father), and Rogue(older sister. MIA.)

Backstory-Nick is considered a blessing amongst the hybrids, he looks like a pure bred bat than a mix of his parents DNA. Rather shy and prefer to go around a conflict, than to face it. Nick is a natural pacifist, which makes him the black sheep of his family, though they don't mind at all. Nick looks like his mom, but with purple eyes and knuckles on his….well knuckles.

Power-Flight and strength(doesn't use it much anyhow)

Espian the Chameleon

Age-17

Species-Chameleon.

Family-Espio(father) and Chamel(mother*deceased*)

Backstory-When he was born his mother died giving birth to him. With only his dad to raise him. Espian learned the way of the Ninja from his father. Espian is the logical thinker of his team, though when caught in a pickle, he will lose his cool and go crazy.

Power-Ninja skillz and his persuasive words.

Tally Prower

Age-13 ½

Species- Fox/seedarian

Family- Mile 'Tails' Prower(father) and Cosmo(mother)

Backstory-Tally loves nature. I mean she loves it so much that she can actually talk to plants and move them her will. She takes after her father's looks, but with a green streak in her front bangs.

Power-Talking to Plants and making them grow/ move to her will.

End of this chapter! Till next time! R&R!


	6. The Enemy of my Enemy is my friend?

Do not own. Enjoy.

Cream, Cheese, and Amy were picking flowers in the backyard of the Thorndyke mansion. It was a nice spring day, perfect to make flower crowns. Cream already made 5, while Amy was still working on her first one. Her mind was on others things, ever since GUN arrested Sonic for stealing a chaos emerald and that appearance of that other ebony hedgehog that wrecked havoc last night. She had trouble thinking straight. That female hedgehog looked like her! But with Shadow's features….was she another experiment like him or what? Amy pondered.

"Amy!" Cream shout for her. Amy's mind shot back to Earth as she saw the little rabbit in front of her with a worried expression plaguing her features.

"Yes, Cream?" Amy said give her, her full attention.

"Are you ok?" Cream asked her worrying. Amy forced a smile on her face to reassure her small companion.

"Yes Cream, I was just thinking about…Sonic if he's ok" Amy said as her gaze became almost hollow.

"I'm sure he's fine Amy!" Cream said with a broad smile.

"Yea I hope so too….." her head hung down as she was a little upset.

"Amy?"

"Yes?" she looked up to meet the gaze of the young rabbit.

"I was wondering if you wanted to play hide and go seek now?" Cream asked her, hoping the game will take her mind off Sonic for a bit.

"Sure! I'll count!" Amy said as she covered her eyes, this would clear her mind a bit. Cream and Cheese ran behind a nearby tree and stood perfectly still.

"…..7...8.…9.…10! Ready or not! Here I come!" Amy said as she finished counting. She first checked the rose bush besides the house, next the pool house, then the sky deck. Nothing.

"Where could she be?~" Amy said playfully as she walked over to the trees and bushes near the pool. She walked over to the bushes and looked behind them.

"I got ya-?…..OH MY GOD!" she screamed. Cream ran out of her hiding place to see what was wrong and then screamed at what she saw. There sleeping on the soft grass was none other than that hedgehog that all the police and the S team looking for!

"Amy! What do we do?" Cream asked her as she and Cheese hid behind the pink hedgehog.

"Hold on! Let me ask her what she doing here" Amy said as she walked over to the sleeping hedgehog.

"Be careful Amy!" Cheese said.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese said from a top of Cream's head. Amy nodded, reassuring that she had this under control. She tip toed over and placed her hand on her shoulder, only to pull it back quickly.

"Hot!" Amy said as she waved her hand back and forth in effort to cool it down. That hedgehog was burning up!

"What is it?" Cream asked.

"Quick! Cream go get Ella! This girl's sick!" Amy said to her. Cream ran off to find Ella, leaving Amy and the mysterious hedgehog alone. Amy kneeled down to her level and examined her more closely. This hedgehog wore a red sun dress with yellow lining, with a red hair band with some strange ornament with 2 feathers sticking out of it, she wore black boots with a white line down the middle of it with yellow lining on the bottom of the sole and where the boots ended at her knees, and finally she wore simple gloves that went up to her elbows with yellow bracelets at the end of them.

"Alright let's turn you over" Amy said as she carefully laid the girl on her back. What Amy saw next made her gasp. The ebony hedgehog had a tuff of white fur poking out of the dress and red streaks like Shadow. Who is this girl and where'd she come from?

"Amy!" Amy turned to see Cream bringing Ella over with the first aid kit. Hopefully when this girl wakes up, she could get answers to what's going on.

-(with Espian and Rogue)-

"…And that's how we came here!" Espian said as he finished the story of how he and Rogue arrived on Angel Island. All four of them were sitting at the base of the altar where the Master Emerald stood.

"Dimension hopping huh? Heard of it….but I didn't think it was possible" Julie-Su said as she rubbed her chin in thought.

"It's possible Julie…remember when Sonic and Tails filled us in when Scourge tried to take over Mobius?" Knuckles said recalling that horrid day.

"But that's with a transporter ring! These guys actually opened a rift into the fabric of time and space!" Julie-Su exclaimed.

"There was only one time that happened is when the NiGHT MaREN where sent to the World of Dreams over 2,000 years ago!" Knuckles stated.

"Wait! NiGHT MaREN?" Espian asked suddenly.

"Yes, there were once residents here on Mobius" Knuckles said.

"Are there any left?" Rogue piped up next. This shocked the two guardians.

"Only a few, but they're at the Acorn Kingdom" he told them.

"Why so eager?" Julie-Su asked suspiciously.

"Our friends knew this NiGHT MaREN named NiGHTS….and NiGHTS had the ability to go to different worlds by using the world of Dreams as a doorway to enter other worlds, he could probably get us back home" Espian explained.

"hmmm…..we don't know any NiGHTS, but maybe Sally does!" Knuckles said enthusiastically.

"How far are we from the Acorn Kingdom?" Rogue asked.

"We're only 2 days away from it actually, we were heading over there any how" Julie-Su said to them.

"So in the meantime you guys can crash with us" Knuckles said as he got up and beckoned them to follow. Rogue and Espian followed behind him, but Julie-Su stayed in the rear of the small group, thinking about what Rogue said earlier about Knuckles being her father. But if he's her father….then who's her mother?

-(With Nikki)-

"This idea might….actually work" Jetstream said as Nikki went over his plan. They were all in Sonia's bedroom, the only place that they could talk privately without getting caught by their parents.

"Babylonian with the IQ of 300 say what now!" Manic said surprised to hear her answer. Of all people, who would of that she said it was dumb, but no some out there had to prove him wrong.

"Look! Manic you know this place like the back of your hand, right? The you must know where they keep the MOST dangerous criminals" Nikki said as he added more cents in.

"Yea, but your mom has that place rigged with alarms! How do we get pass those?" Sonia asked knowing that Nicole's has top security alarms built into her system.

"Don't worry I'll take of it! I'll have that security down in no time!" Jetstream said with a cocky smirk on her beak. Everyone mentally groaned, yep she is just like her daddy.

"Ok…..well Manic lead me to Metal Sonic! Tally! Sonia! Cover for us till we get back!" Nikki said as his robot legs got ready for the sprint a head.

"No probs!" Tally said as she gave them a thumbs up.

"Lets go!" Manic said as he ran out of Sonia's room and lead them towards the special prison. Nikki held Jetstream bridal style as he sprinted after him leaving Sonia and Tally behind in her room. Manic led them to an underground facility, were the stadium is at.

"This is the place….but this is the closest I've ever gotten to it" Manic said as they were only 10ft from the entrance.

"Interesting….." Jetstream said as she observed the hallway they were in and the door a head of them. She pulled out what look to be marbles and she rolled them towards the door. They stopped on their own accord and dissolved into the floor.

"Whoa! What the heck is going on?" Manic asked as he watched in amazement.

"Just a little something I spruced up in my free time, they're marbles, by really they're little nanos that can disable a security alarm and lock" she explain in easy terms. The door opened and they walked in, only to somewhat gasped. There lined up, next to each other were the prison cells. Most of them were vacant, only a few of them held captives.

"Look! It's Iron Queen Regina!" Jetstream whispered as she pointed to a cell of a woman in her late 50's, in a straight jacket, sitting there with a blank face. Just looking at her like that….she was the one who nearly brought the East and Mobotropolis to it's knees? With a shaky thought, the trio went on. They passed a strange looking criminals, one looked like Shadow, but with blue streaks instead of red and odd eyes, another held Fiona fox with a muzzle and in a straight jacket, she was sharing a cell with Scourge who was also in a straight jacket but hooked up to some chains.

"Creepy!" Manic said as he felt uncomfortable being there.

"yea…..can we just find your dad and get out of here? That Rosy is giving me the creeps!" Jetstream said as she pointed to Anti-Amy. She had a complete mental break down a while back. Rosy's mind reverted to that of a child again. She wasn't crazy as before, but…..the kingdom wanted to make sure she didn't endangered anyone, so they put her in a cell that resembled a nursery.

"Pretty birdie…" Rosy said as she was draw a picture of some sort. Jetstream cringed a bit and tried her best to ignore the anti-Amy.

"Hold on….." Nikki closed his eyes and began to concentrate on his father's location. Nikki sent out electo-waves. If they hit Metal Sonic they will automatically bounced off of him and go back to Nikki. Much like echolocation for a bat for food.

"This way…" Nikki began to trot down to the left of the hallway that was void of cells and captives. The hallway was long, but as the electo-waves got stronger. They were able to get there in no time. Though there was a slight problem. There was no door!

"Are you sure it's here?" Manic asked him as he eyed the wall. Nikki shook his head yes looking at the wall that stood tall before them. Jetstream walked over to the wall and placed her hand on it…her hand fell through!

"Typical" she said getting the boy's attention.

"Nikki your mom maybe the most advance AI in the world, BUT! She still thinks like a rookie" Jetstream said to him.

"Yea, yea!" he said and walked into the wall with the other 2 following behind. It brought Nikki to brink of tears. There in the room was Metal Sonic, but he disassembled and his parts were locked up in pods. Metal Sonic's main body(head and torso) was in a stasis chamber in a comatose state. The trio just walked in to see the most horrid thing in the world.

-(With Eva)-

Eva was currently over looking what appeared to be station square from a skyscraper's balcony, except only humans occupied the place. How odd! She thought to herself. During her time here she had not seen one furry being around at all.

"What kind of place is this?" she said as she didn't notice a shadowy figure appear behind her. The figure walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder making her literary jump 5ft into the air.

"EEK!" she said as she turned around and took a fighting stance only to meet with her future self again. The older Eva looked different though. Her hair had changed into long pigtails instead of the bob she had earlier.

"What happen to your-?" Young Eva asked. The Old Eva held a hand to stop her there.

"It's a side effect from jumping through time. Your hair changes either to what you had it in the past, current look, or possible future look" The future Eva explained as she rubbed her temples.

"Oh! That explains why my hair is cut to my shoulders and has a color streak in it!" the young Eva said as she discovered the cause of her new hair do. Her hair color was now black with a light blue streak in the front.

"So what did you come here for?" the young Eva asked her as her arms crossed over her chest.

"For the obvious reason….YOU LOST CONCENTRATION!" her older version barked at her making the younger Eva recoil a bit.

"I WARNED YOU NOT TO LOSS YOUR FOCUS!"

"But it wasn't my fault! That hybrid took me by surprise and kick the staff" Eva said as she defend herself from…..well herself!

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE KICKED IT! YOU COULD'VE STILL CONTROLLED IT!" she yelled even louder.

"Whoops?" Eva said embarrassed.

"*sigh*" The old Eva calmed down and looked at her young self. Was she really a chip off the old doc back then? She asked herself.

"look young me…..there's another reason to why I'm here" she started.

"yea? More yelling" the young Eva said as she turned her back to her.

"No…but it will if you don't listen to what I have planned!" she said through her teeth. Eva turned her attention back to her future self once again.

"I'm listening….."

"I'm going to train you on how to use that staff and teach you abilities that you could only dream of!" the future one said. When she said that her hair turned back into her regular styled bob.

"Really!" the young Eva asked eagerly as her eyes lit up with excitement. The future self nodded her head and beckoned the young Eva to follow her as she open a time rift with HER staff.

"Yes….. But before we do that I like you to meet some friends of mine" The future said.

"What kind of…..'friends'?" Eva asked her. The future one smiled sickly as she led her young self through the rift.

"The ones that you heard and read about through out history" the future one said and Eva was surrounded by familiar villains from history. Dr. Finitives, Regina the Iron Queen, the different versions of Metal Sonic, Scourge and Fiona, Enerjak, Mephiles the Dark, and others who she couldn't quite place a name too…..

"No way….." was all she could say as their eyes fell on her.

Whew! That was a doozy! Man, this took me a while to write out, but I'm happy with how it came out! Anyway plz R&R when done. Thank you.

-Kenny

Ps-(also ir want to see how Amelia looks like, go to my profile. It's my profile picture).


	7. Waking up and NiGHTS

Hey here's the next installment of 'I don't exist?' Do not own anything except my Oc's.

Jecht's head was spinning. He couldn't get it to stop as he walked in pure darkness. He had no idea how he got there! He took another step only to fall over and land in a field of flowers, then to find a cute blonde girl standing there casually.

"You must be Jecht!" she asked or rather stated. Jecht looked at her oddly, how'd she know his name?

'Who are you?" he asked her as he got up. The blond girl smile sweetly to him.

"I'm SHiDow! NiGHTS is expecting you!" she said as she beckoned to follow her.

"NiGHTS? I thought he died!" Jecht yelled in hearing the good news.

"Well he didn't" SHiDow said as she adjusted her braid as she kept walking.

"How?" Jecht asked.

"How what?" she turned.

"How'd he survive? His shard was smashed….I saw it"

"Well you could asked him that. Let's go!" with that SHiDow lead him where NiGHTS was waiting patiently.

~8 minutes later!~

"Jecht good to see you again!" NiGHTS said casually as he stopped playing his dream flute. Jecht was dumbfound. He was his former teacher! Alive and well with his shard showing indications of being crushed, smashed, or destroyed.

"….." Jecht just stared.

"Jecht? You ok lad?" NiGHTS waved his hand in front his face, making him snap out of his daze. Jecht snapped out of it and noticed NiGHTS in front of him with a worried look.

"Huh? What?" he asked. NiGHTS and SHiDow gave him weird looks.

"Sorry it's hard to believe that you're still alive NiGHTS" Jecht said.

"Amelia will be so relieved!" he said. NiGHTS looked down, feeling a wave of guilt hit like water. SHiDow put her hand on his shoulder in a friendly gestured making him feel better.

"Jecht….." NiGHTS asked to get his attention.

"Yea?"

"I've seen Amelia….a whiles back" he started.

"Really? How long ago?" Jecht asked him.

"In this world time 6 months ago…" NiGHTS said to him.

"Ok…that's 6 hours in our time, but you called **me **here for a reason, so what's up?"

"I….I have to be…." NiGHTS hesitated somewhat. This was really hard for him to say, especially with one his former students here.

"It's ok NiGHTS…..I take it from here" SHiDow said as she understood his discomfort. NiGHTS glanced at her giving her a small smile as a thank you.

"Jecht….NiGHTS have give his shard to one of his students" she said sadly. Jecht's eyes shot up in shock.

"What? NiGHTS is that true?" Jecht asked him.

"Yes…." he said sadly as he shook his head.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why me? Why NOT Amelia!" Jecht shouted a bit angry. NiGHTS gave him a blank look and spoke.

"Amelia has my staff and knows how to transform into a NiGHTS MaREN….You on the other hand can't" NiGHTS put simply.

"So? I just wanted to get stronger! Not learn how to shape shift!" Jecht stated to him harshly.

"Well I'm still giving you the shard!" NiGHTS told him. Jecht looked at him and shook his head no, sadly to his friend and former teacher.

"NiGHTS….I'm sorry…I can't" Jecht said as he turned his back on them. NiGHTS looked at him before speaking once again.

"May I ask why?"

"It's just…*sigh*" Jecht put his hand on his forehead before continuing.

"Yes?"

"I don't deserve it…" Jecht said turning to face them. NiGHTS looked at him and held the shard out for him to have it. He didn't make an advance towards it or even look at it at all.

"Amelia deserves it more than me, I only tried to get stronger that's all" he confessed.

"To get stronger? Why did you want to get stronger? Most have a reason behind it" NiGHTS asked him. Jecht gave him a look, not expecting to be asked that so soon.

"I wanted to…protect Amelia…she's special to me, a selfish reason I know…" he said as red stained his cheeks and beak. NiGHTS smiled sincerely to his student and placed his hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Jecht…..please…if you want to protect Amelia then do this for her" he told him.

"How will this shard help me and protect those special to me?" the Babylonian asked him.

"This shard is made of pure and untainted Chaos energy produced by Ideya….As long as you have a purpose or goal this shard will benefit you to your causes as long as it's selfless" NiGHT explained to him and placed the shard on Jecht's chest, where his heart is located. The shard began to glow brightly as it accepted it new host and keeper, as it shone it began to dissolve into his flesh until it was completely inside his body.

"What the heck was that?" Jecht asked as he felt no pain from that experience what so ever. NiGHTS took a step back next to SHiDow, who was waiting patiently for NiGHTS to finish.

"The shard is now one with you Jecht, it accepted you and you accepted it"

"What?"

"Jecht I'm sorry…" black smoke began to surround Jecht. Jecht tried to reach out to NiGHTS, but found out that he couldn't move legs at all.

"No NiGHTS!" he called out. NiGHTS smiled sadly watching another of his friends to go.

"Jecht….." Jecht stopped struggling and looked at the NiGHT MaREN with a devastated look as the smoke covered his extremities.

"Take care of her." he said waved goodbye. Jecht wanted to yell out but couldn't, as his voice went mute as he plummeted into nothingness.

-(Jecht( now awakened)-

Jecht woke up with a jolt, startling a boy and a girl next to the bed he occupied. They looked at him wide eyed waiting till he caught his breath. Jecht looked at the palms of his hands as they shook like crazy, reluctantly his hands moved to his face then to his chest where the shard was absorbed into his system. There was no evidence of burns or cuts at all….was it…was it real? He pondered to himself. His eyes then grew again and remembered to what happened a while back, how'd he get here?

"Hey take it easy…" a soft voice said to him. Jecht moved his head towards the source of the voice. He almost fell backwards, there he thought he saw a copy of Hope Kintobot(? Is that how you spell the name?), but took a second look and realized it wasn't her. This girl had blond hair and blue eyes, yes; But she wore a hot pink sweater vest with a blue tie, white blouse, and a grey skirt. She was sitting in a wheel chair.

"wh-wh-where am I?" he stuttered out nervously as shock and his nerves took a toll on him. The girl placed a hand on head, getting the knots of his short feather off his head. This soothed him, as it reminded him of his mother back home.

"You're safe, don't worry" the boy said to him. Jecht looked at the boy to see him wearing an odd long sleeve red, black, and yellow shirt, with blue pants, and odd sneakers.

"what happened?" Jecht asked them. The girl looked at him before her explanation.

"You were in the river, drowning…..I was nearby and jumped in to save you" the girl said softly.

"How'd you get in the river?" the boy asked him. Jecht looked at him before answering.

"I fell in….from somewhere…..I can't remember exactly where but….I was looking for my friend Amelia" Jecht told them as he laid his head back on the pillow. He saw a clock next to the bed and it read: 4:57 pm.

"How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours, less then 8 hours at least" the boy said. Jecht looked at him and then the room. It was painted a pale peach and only had a dresser, bed, closet, and nightstand. It was a guest room.

"I'm Jecht the Hawk of the Babylonian Rogues" he introduced himself to them.

"I'm Helen" the girl said.

"And I'm Chris" the boy said.

"where did you come from exactly?" Helen asked him. Jecht sat up and his feather got ruffled a bit in the process.

"It's a long story….Did I have my bandana on me? Or did get wash away?"

"It's here and we got time" Chris said as he handed him his black and white bandana.

"Alright then…" So Jecht began telling them his story on how he got there.

-(Meanwhile with Amelia)-

"Here place this cool towel on her forehead, hopefully it will bring her temperature down a bit" a Hispanic women said to a pink hedgehog.

"I'm going bring some water in case she wakes up" the woman said as she began to walk out of the guest room.

"Sure thing Ella" Amy said as she put the towel on the ebony hedgehog's head. The patient groan as the two elements clashed together, but then calmed down as she grew accustom to it. Amy took a seat next to the bed thinking about what happen earlier. Chris and Helen came in with what looked to be an knocked out bird with weird feathers, according tot Chris, Helen rescued it from the river last night as it nearly drowned. As of right now it, recently woke up and took the room next to this one. Amy looked back at the ebony hedgehog that occupied this room. It was weird for Amy, it was looking at twisted mirror image of yourself…is that how Sonic felt when he first saw Shadow? Amy pondered the thought.

"Mom…." the hedgehog said breaking Amy out of her thoughts. The ebony hedgehog woke up and looked at her with a dazed look.

"I'm sorry…but what?" Amy asked her as she moved the cloth from her head. The hedgehog sat up carefully and looked at Amy with an intent gaze, before she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry…..I thought you were my mom" she said somewhat embarrassed.

"It's ok" Amy said smiling sweetly.

"I'm Amy by the way" she said kindly.

"Amy? What a nice name…My Names Amelia" Amelia said with equal kindness. The two laughed briefly to each other. Amy examined her a little more, her red and yellow dress looked torn and somewhat shredded. Amelia noticed Amy looking at her and waved her hand in front of her eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" Amelia asked her. Amy snapped out of it, realizing that she was staring at her.

"Huh? Oh sorry….." Amy said as a blush stained her cheeks.

"It's ok…..Is it alright if change my dress? This one done for" Amelia asked as she carefully got of bed.

"Sure, I'll wait outside of the room, call me when your done" Amy said as she walked out of the room. Amelia waited till Amy was out before she slid on the floor releasing the breath that she was holding in. That pink hedgehog…that was her mother! If her mother is here then…

"I got to find dad…..he can help me get back to my world" she said to herself as she unbuckled her yellow hip bag. She stuck her hand in and pulled out a green and white dress, style exactly like the one she has on. Amelia took off her black and yellow boots along with her hair band. She replaced them with identical ones but in different colors. Her boots now red with yellow lining on the top and on the soles of them, with a green dot in the middle of the boots. The hair band no green with a red ornament with white two white feathers the tips of them green.

"There….Good thing I packed extra clothes" Amelia said as she checked herself in the mirror that was in the room.(A/n-if you guys want to see how her outfit looks like, then go to deviant , type in Amelia_the_Hedgehog, go to the artist's profile and you'll see a pic of her in a green dress, that's the one she has on now). She placed her other clothes in her magic bag, and put it back on her hips.

"Amy, I'm done!" Amelia called the pink hedgehog in. Amy walked in along with a human boy with brownish spiky hair wearing weird clothing.(Yes, I find Chris's [Sonic X] clothes weird, got a problem with that?).

"Who's this?" Amelia asked as she recoiled a bit, she still wasn't trusting the humans in this world yet.

"This is Chris and this is his home" Amy said to her. Amelia looked the boy and saw threat from him and decided to trust him…..for now.

"I'm Amelia" she said as bowed briefly. Chris just copied so not upset the ebony hedgehog.

"Hello" he said.

"Amelia may I ask you something?" Amy said to draw her attention.

"Yes?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Mobius" she answered truthfully. This pink hedgehog looked puzzled.

"Mobius?" Amy asked.

"It's where I was born and raised! Where do you come from?" Amelia asked.

"A parallel earth of this one" Amy answered. Ok, good…..she not MY mom, but in a way she is mom, but NOT my mom from WHERE I hail. Amelia thought to herself.

"Amelia?" Chris called.

"yes?"

"This other person that came from Mobius in the next room, perhaps it's a friend of yours?" Chris told her.

"Maybe, what's his name?" she asked.

"Jecht the Hawk" he told her. Amelia's eyes grew wide and didn't hesitate a moment to run out the room to see Jecht with Chris and Amy following behind her…..

There Jecht and Amelia again. Man this getting to be harder! Anyway plz R&R~!

-Kenny


	8. Metal and Training

Thanks to a nice review from ChaotixContraler. I changed a few things for the villains point that is! Anyway for anybody reading this, Thank you.

Ps-Do not own anything of Sonic or Sega, only my Oc's.

"What's the meaning of this?" Eva asked as she looked at each of the known notorious villains from history. They were currently in a lab of some sorts, but a highly advance one by the looks of it.

"I recruited some help" her future self said as she stood next to Regina.

"But Scourge and Fiona are locked up and had their key thrown away!" Eva said as she recalled reading it in her history book. The older Eva rolled her eyes as she looked at her younger self and walked over to her. Over towering her, her trident began to glow a soft green light.

"Allow me to explain" the trident moved out of her hand and began to float to the center of the lab and then showed multiplies of the planet Earth/Mobius on holograms in front of them, each orbiting around the trident like the solar system.

"Each world has a parallel world or universe….Each may be similar to each, opposite, or have missing key elements" the future Eva explained. Eva listened very closely to this lecture.

"I went to a different Anti-Mobius and asked Scourge and Fiona if they were interested into what had to offer them" she said. Eva looked over to them and then realized something different about Scourge! His scars! They're gone.

"Let me guess…..The master emerald?" Eva said as she crossed her arms. The green hedgehog couldn't help but smirk to that answer.

"You're not as hopeless as you look….." Scourge said. Making the room laugh briefly.

"I'm _flattered_!" Eva said as her voice dripped with sarcasm as she sent a death glare to the green hedgehog.

"You should be. After all I didn't have to do this. I could've left you there in that world to fend for yourself" The older Eva stated, calling Eva's attention back.

"So basically…..We're a tree? And this world is just a branch of the root?" Eva changed the subject.

"Well. Yes…"

"Then what up with the villain alliance thing? Last time I check, this guys don't play _**nice **_with others! Especially the Mechas!" Eva stated to her future self. If machines had emotions, they would've of felt angry and sent a death glare towards her now.

"Simple. Regina wants the cobalt hero gone as do Scourge and Fiona…Dr. Finitives and the Mechas want the Master Emerald and to be rid of it's guardian, Enerjak wants the Echidna clan to be at it's former glory it once was, and Mephiles and I share the same goal….." she listed.

"Alright…So bout that training….." Eva asked. The room's occupants gave her predatory smirk and glances at her, making her fidget in her place.

"Training? Oh yes! Almost forgot…" she turned to face her with a cat-like grin plastered on her face. The trident floated back into her grasp as she walked over to her.

"You'll be trained by each of us. Each teacher will have exactly a FULL 24 hours to train you to the bone, with no breaks what so ever" The Older Eva said brushing past her. Eva's face held shock and felt somewhat cheated by her future self. To be as good as she is in the future, she has to take this training.

"You may decline if you want and I could sent you back home…." The future self said. It was tempting…..but what was more tempting was being able to become stronger. Power-lust began to poison Eva's mind. She made up her mind. With a turn and a serious face with a playful smirk she said this….

"Bring it on…" So the training began.

-(Nikki, Jetstream, and Manic)-

"All right! There your dad is in one piece again!" Jet stream said as she finished putting Metal Sonic back together. Nikki smiled and now relieved to see his father back in one piece as he should be.

"Thank you Jetstream" he said. Jetstream smiled modestly to her AI friend.

"It's not a problem! Besides all he needs now is Chaos shock and he'll be up and online" she told him.

"Manic?"

"Yea?" the blue hedgehog answered as he watched the door.

"Do you have any emeralds on you?" Nikki asked him. Manic checked his quills first and then pulled out the white emerald.

"Yea, need it?" he asked as he turned to face them. Nikki nodded his head and Manic gave him the emerald to him. The lynx-hedgehog computer hybrid walked over to the slumbering Metal Sonic and attached some spark plugs into Metal Sonics chest and the emerald. Jetstream stood back, knowing the dangers of Chaos energy can have on a normal being. So she stood next to Manic to watch.

"Alright…..Here goes nothing!" Nikki said and activated the emerald.

-(In the palace)-

"Sally there's no other way. We have to do this" Tails finished his explanation to Sally of why he couldn't build a machine to hop through dimension. That would take too long and who knows what could happen to the kids in the mean time.

"Alright then, Nicole bring out you husband….Tails reattach his limbs" Sally said in defeat. She didn't like it, but like they said. It's the only way.

"So the teams?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh yes! The team will consist of-" she didn't finish as Nicole and Amy keeled over suddenly.

"GASPED!" Shadow, Amy, and Nicole felt a spike of energy coming from the stadium.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked as he approached Nicole. Nicole looked at him as if she seen a ghost and died.

"You didn't feel it?" she asked him. Tails shook his head no.

"Feel what?" Sally asked her AI friend.

"That sudden spike of Chaos energy" Amy answered for Nicole. Shock plastered Sally face.

"Chaos energy? But where is it coming from?" she asked. Nicole closed her eyes as did Shadow to pinpoint the location of the energy reading. All the circuits and nanos in Nicole's system became her eyes and ears as she looked. As she drew warmer, Nicole pinpointed the location.

"He wouldn't!" she screamed as her eyes snapped open. Nikki wouldn't do that! Would he?

"What is it!" Knuckles demanded wanting to know what the hell is going on.

"The energy spike is coming from the underground prison cells" Shadow told them as his gaze darkened.

"The Prison cells! Who is it?" Sonic asked. Nicole looked at him with a distant look and told him these 2 words that no one wanted to hear ever.

"Metal Sonic…"

-(With Sonia and Tally)-

"What's taking so long!" Tally asked as she sat on Sonia's bed. Sonia looked up from the book she was reading and gave the little kit a sweet smile.

"They're probably on their way now" she said. Then her bedroom door opened suddenly. It was Nick that busted through the door with a panic expression. Sonia hopped off her bed and rushed over to him.

"Nick what's-"

"WE NEED TO GET TO THE OTHERS NOW!" he shouted as he grabbed her wrist and then running over to Tally. Sonia was confused by his sudden action.

"Nick! What's going on!" she asked him as she struggled in his vice grip. Nick released her hand and barricaded her bedroom's door with some furniture.

"They know…..Our parents know! Sonic, Espio, Cosmo and my parents are on their way here! Shadow, Amy, Jet, Nicole, Tails, and Jetstream's parents are on their way to the prison cells!" he said as he opened her bedroom window. A gust of wind hit his face.

"How do you know this?" Tally asked as the two girls walked over to the window. It was a 25-30 ft drop to the ground. Give or take.

"I stayed behind to listen in!" he said. That explained why he wasn't in the other chapter. The door began to move and shake as series of punches and kick attacked the door.

"Crap! It's my parents! That door won't 'em for long!" Nick said and carried Sonia bridal style as he held Tally's hand as he leaped out the window. Sonia wrapped her arms around his neck as his wings spreaded out. Tally's twin tails began to spin rapidly as she followed suit.

'**CRASH! SMASH!' **Sonia looked back to see Knuckles and the other parents break through the door. Nick's mother spotted them and began to follow them.

"Nick! Your mom gaining on us!" Sonia said. Nick looked behind him briefly to see his mother flying after them. He and Tally sped up, but Rouge was going at even faster rate, keen on catching them and getting an explanation from them.

"No use! She too fast!" Tally said and then got an idea. She let Nick's hand go and landed on a tall pine tree.

"Tally! What are you doing!" Sonia asked as Nick paused his flight in mid air.

"Keep flying! I'll catch up soon!" she said. Tally made sure that they left before turning her attention back to her Aunty Rouge. Tally placed her hand together and began to concentrate on the Tree's energy. Soon she was able to speak with the tree.

"Mr. Pine tree…..Would you be a dear and grow your branches and catch that bat?" Tally asked the tree sweetly as she pointed to Rouge. The tree shook and began to grow it's braches out rapidly. Rouge didn't see it coming till it was too late. She crashed head first into the pine needles as her wings and limbs got tangled with the tree. She was trapped, like a fly in a spiders nest.

"Young lady! When your parents hear about this you'll be in so much trouble!" she yelled. Tally then sped off to catch up with Nick and Sonia, as the trio made their way towards the stadium.

-(Inside the Stadium)-

"?" Metal Sonic thought as he sat up. He barely remembers a thing! The only thing he could recall was the sad face of Nicole as he succumbed to offline…..

"Metal Sonic?" his name was called by a lynx next to him. The boy looked like Nicole, but had robot legs much like his own. Who is this kid?

"Who are you?" Metal Sonic asked him. The lynx looked at him briefly then took a big sigh before speaking.

"This maybe a shocker to you but…You're-" he didn't finish as his mother hollowed into the room with a murderous glare. Her clothes changed to that of oriental and her hair in a bun. She only wore these clothes when she's super pissed.

"Nikki! What is the meaning of this?" she demanded from her child. Nikki was lost for words and couldn't form a single sentence. Luckily Metal Sonic interrupted

"Nicole?" Nicole finally took notice of Metal Sonic's presence. Her eyes grew that of shock and sadness as a lone tear slid down her cheek.

"Metal Sonic?" she sobbed out. Nicole couldn't believe it.

"Nicole….What's going on?" Metal Sonic stood up and walked over to Nicole. Nicole broke into tears and held Metal Sonic in a tight hug. Metal Sonic was confused at her actions! How long was he out!

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry….." she choked through her tears. Metal Sonic returned the embrace and held Nicole close to him. The three kids waited silently watching the scene unfold before them.

"It's ok….it's ok" Metal Sonic said as he patted her back. Metal Sonic held her that way as the others showed up. Sally couldn't say anything as she watched from the door.

"I'm here now….that's all that matters now" he said sweetly. Shadow and Jet were the ones that walked over to Metal Sonic first then following the others.

"Metal?" Shadow said. Metal Sonic looked to see Shadow. He remembers him vaguely…..did they fight?

"yes?"

"do you have any recollections at all?" he asked.

"Not really…..I'm lucky to even remember some of you at all" he said. Nicole had her head buried into his metallic chest as she continued to sob quietly.

"What happened when I was in stasis?" Metal Sonic asked. Nicole spoke first.

"Metal Sonic….where do I begin?" she said as she looked up into his gaze.

"Tell him about me mom" Nikki said as he stepped forward. Mom? Nicole has a son? Then that would mean! Metal Sonic's eye grew wide in shock as he realized that Nikki is his son….

-(Rogue and Espian)-

"Look! There it is!" Rogue said as she pointed towards the Acorn Kingdom. Espian opened one eye to see Mobotropolis a little ways off the floating Island. Espian got up from his meditation position and stretched his limbs, getting ready for the upcoming dangers.

"Yep, welcome to the Acorn Kingdom!" Julie-Su said as she walked up to them. Knuckles trailed behind her with a yawn escaping his muzzle.

"so you guys ready to go?" Knuckles asked. The two nodded.

"Great! The island will only make one round, so we only have 6 hours to get there and back before it leaves" Julie-Su explained as the four made their way to the edge of the island.

"Ladies first" Knuckles said as he carried Julie-Su in his arms, making her giggle softly. Rogue looked away in pain, seeing her father(technically) with another woman….Espian placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort as he blushed slightly. Rogue smiled and held him as they made their way down from the island. They landed outside of Mobotropolis gates as Nicole came out and greeted them.

"Knuckles! Julie-Su! Nice to see you guys again!" she greeted then she took notice of the other two here.

"who are your new friends?"

"Oh! Nicole these are Rogue and Espian. We met them a few days ago" Julie-Su said.

"I see then, is then anything I could help you with?" she offered.

"Yes, we need to speak with Sally, urgent business" Knuckles said.

"Sally is in the Market with Amy on a double date" she said as she opened the gate let them in.

"Double date? Who'd Amy hook up with?" Julie-Su asked. Nicole gave her a wink.

"You'll see~!" Nicole closed the Gate and disappeared. The four looked confused, shaking it off they made their way towards the Market….

There! I finish, story took long I very sorry. R&R.

-Kenny


	9. Confessions

Do not own. Enjoy.

"Jecht!" Amelia shouted as she busted into the room. The green hawk looked up and embraced for impact as she leapt at him from the door way.

"oomph!" the two of them fell of the bed and landed on the floor. Amelia wrapped her arms around Jecht's neck and shoulders. Jecht quickly returned the embrace and held her close to him.

"Jecht you're okay…I was so worried" she said happily and content.

"No need! I'm here and that's all that matters!" he said giving her a smirk and patting her back. From afar Helen, Chris, and Amy watched the two friends reunite. Amy had hearts and teary eyes as she watched them. How romantic! She thought. The two let go and stood back up with the sheets tangled around Jecht's legs.

"Still I was worried about you Jecht" Amelia said. Jecht looked at her with a confused look as he looked into her eyes. Her eyes held evidence of a broken heart and a mix of happiness in them/

"Well I was scared after you got sucked into that vortex! I jumped in after you!" he told her as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Amelia looked at him like a mother would worry for a child, Jecht couldn't help the blush rising on his cheeks as he looked at her.

"Really?" she asked and placed a hand on his left cheek, stroking it softly.

"Yep really!" He let go of her so she wouldn't see the red on his beak, the coloring rivaling that of Knuckles. Chris gave a 'cough' to call back their attention reminding them, they're not the only ones in the guest room. Amelia sheepishly smiled and Jecht blushed even more going as red as a apple now.

"Yes?" Jecht asked as he shook his head to be rid of the blush.

"Well it's just that I was wondering if you guys have a place to stay" Chris asked. The two shook their heads no, and looked at Chris with an observing gaze.

"Why the sudden question?" Amelia asked him. Chris gave a sincere smile as he spoke again.

"I just have extra bedrooms around here, and till you guys find a way home. I was wondering if you like to stay here till then" he offered them. Jecht gave a shock look.

"No! It okay really!" Jecht said.

"I insist!" Chris told them.

"Besides I won't take no as an answer" he stated.

"Very well then" Amelia said and Amy squealed happily. Due to the fact that since Amelia and her are the same age(?), she'll have someone else to gossip with.

"Yay! Another girl here!" Amy said and hugged Amelia. Who only returned it happily, hey a hug from her mother whom is from another dimension is still a hug from her mother! XD

"You can share my room with me! Oh I can tell we're going to be the best of friends!" Amy said as she began to lead Amelia out of the room. Leaving Jecht, Helen, and Chris there. When Amy was out of ear shoot, they all chuckled briefly. Jecht coughed to get their attention.

"Yes?" Helen asked. Jecht kneeled on one knee and bowed his head down in front of them.

"Jecht what are you-?"

"It's tradition to my clan; If we ever get rescued or our lives saved by anyone or anything. We owe them our services till the deed is repaid" he stated.

"Jecht you don't have to that!" Helen said. Jecht shook his head without looking up and continue.

"It's tradition. If I don't do this, then I'll be frowned upon by my family and ancestor! Please let me do this!" he said now looking up. He took his bandana off, revealing his shorter feathers on top of his head. He laid out the bandana in front of him. Chris looked at Helen and placed a hand on her shoulder. Helen shook her head in defeat and Jecht continued.

"I Jecht of the Babylonian Rogues; Offer thee and your friend my services until the debt is repaid in full, do you Accept?" he asked.

"Yes" Chris and Helen said and then bandana suddenly burst into flames. The two kids freaked out, but Jecht reassured them that it is only burning the bandana and nothing else. They continued watching burn until it suddenly stopped and changed color. Instead of White being there, it was now crimson. This now representing Jecht's offer as a iron seal. The green hawk stood back up and placed the bandana back on his head.

"Why did it do that?" Helen asked.

"In my clan, at birth, we are given tokens passed down through generation through generation. There are ties we keep, so we may keep the traditions alive. My bandana represents my element, fire. When you accept my offer, it bursts into flames sealing that offer till it's paid back in full." he explained.

"But how do we know when it's paid in full?" Chris asked. Jecht looked at him before answering.

"When my bandana turns back to black and white." he said pointing to the new color, red.

"Over time, pieces of the color will disappear till it turns back to normal"

"Ok, I get it now" Chris said. Someone then walked in. It was a butler that looked of Japanese decent, though this butler took his job a bit to seriously with that uniform and bow tie.

"Master Chris, Helen's mother called, she wishes to speak with here" he said.

"Oh ok then. I'll be back guys!" Helen said and wheel chaired her way out of the room. The butler bid himself goodbye and left the room. Chris turned his attention back to Jecht.

"Sorry bout that…."

"No need! It's ok" Jecht said. Chris decided to show Jecht around the house, till Helen returned, this giving Chris an opportunity to get to know Jecht a little better. The where currently talking outside of Chris's room, in the balcony.

"So your mom's an actress and your dad is a weapons engineer?" Jecht asked as he leaned against the rail. Chris nodded.

"Yea, sometimes they so wrapped up in their work they don't come for months!" Chris said. Jecht looked at him with empathy.

"That's something we have in common…." Jecht said. Chris looked at him with a confused look.

"What?"

"My Mom's the top Engineer at the company my uncle owns. She makes prototype models, designs, and literally builds them! Sometimes she forgets the time and doesn't come home for a while." Jecht said remembering one time when Wave stayed late at her lab, making Jecht's birthday gift, his own GEAR model.

"Well what about your dad?"

"My dad? Well….his job is kind of hard to explain"

"Try me"

"Ok, My dad is the head of the World Grand Prix association, he decides the dates, times, how many racers get in, designs the tracks, and then when it's over….he has to work for the next one next year" Jecht said. Jet was always busy, now never having the time to spend time with his kids. Heck let alone ride his own GEAR and participate in the races.

"Wow…..that's tough" was all Chris could say. Jecht only grunt as a 'what are going to do about them' kind of response.

"Oh there you are!" Helen came back after 10 minutes of speaking with her mother.

"Hey Helen what's up?" Chris asked.

"Not much, I just came by to tell I need to get home now. It's almost dinner time now" she said. As if on cue Jecht's stomach growled to agree with her.

"Sorry bout that…" Jecht said as he blushed in embarrassment.

"It's ok. So I'll see you later then Helen" Chris said.

"Yep see ya later guys!" she said and left.

"I don't know bout you but let's what's for dinner!" Chris as he lead Jecht towards the dinning room.

-(w/ Amy and Amelia)-

"You can have either bunk!" Amy said as she should Amelia the room. The room was made for sleep over's, since the room had two pairs of bunk beds, two closets, a few dressers, and some electronic games here and there.

"Top will be fine" Amelia said and climbed up to test the comfort of the bed. It was like sleeping on a marshmallow!

"Amelia?" Amy called. Amelia looked down from the top of the bunk to look at Amy.

"Yes?"

"There's been something I've been meaning to ask you….." Amy climbed up and sat next to Amelia.

"Yea what is it?" Amelia looked at the pink hedgehog, noticing the distress aura she emitted.

"What's it like to be in love?" the question threw Amelia off. Literally. Right off the top bunk.

"Amelia! Are you ok!" Amy asked as she climbed down quickly to see if she was ok. Amelia landed on her back, but since she's the daughter of the ultimate lifeform. She recovered quickly.

"I'm ok! Sorry to scare ya! You're question threw me off, Literally!" Amelia said jokingly as she stood up and fixing her green dress.

"Sorry bout that" Amy said. Amelia waved it off saying that it was ok and no damage done.

"Why the sudden question?" Amelia asked her as she smirked at her.

"Is there someone special?" Amelia teased her.

"Yes….." Amy admitted it. Amelia hugged her and squealed.

"Who is it?" Amelia asked, hopping this dimension's Amy is in love with this dimension's Shadow the hedgehog.

"Well, he's handsome…" Like dad!

"Fast on his feet…." Like dad!

"Has a wonderful smile…" Also like dad!

"Green eyes and blue fur…." like- WAIT! Whoa, not dad!

"What's his name?" Amelia asked as she hid her discomfort from Amy.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy said to her and little hearts emitted from her.

[**RECORD SCRATCH!]**

"Sonic?" Amelia played dumb as she released Amy from the hug.

"Yep! Sonic the hedgehog! The world's fastest thing alive and the one who had my heart!" Amy stated rather proudly. Amelia mentally sweat dropped and groaned.

"Really! Is the only one? Or….. No one else catches your eye?" Amelia asked. Hoping her mother finds the Shadow here attractive.

"Well maybe someone else…" Amy said as she blushed.

"Really? Who?" Amelia asked.

"Well…I barely know him and I bet he hardly knows of my existence!" Amy tried to beat around the bush. Amelia wouldn't have any of that! With a firm grip of Amy's shoulders and determine look she asked again.

"Quit beating around the bush and tell me!" Amelia asked her. Amy figured it was no use and might as well tell her.

"On one condition!" Amy said as she put of finger up. Amelia looked at her with anticipation and awaited for her to speak again.

"You have to tell me who you like and tell no one from what about I'm going to tell you! Not even your friend Jecht!" Amy said. Amelia walked into that.

"Aright then!" Amelia accepted.

"He's….a lot different than Sonic…..He's secretive, cuter and more handsome then Sonic I admit…and….." Amy trailed off as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"And?" Amelia was praying to Maria Robotnik, hoping it was Shadow.

"His name is…."

"Is…..?" Amy looked to around to make sure no one was around to hear this. Amy decided to whisper this in Amelia's ear.

"Is…..Shadow the hedgehog" Amelia's face suddenly became a whole lot happier. Happy days, Oh! Happy days!

"Shadow huh? Sounds like a hottie with a swimmers' body!" Amelia teased.

"Well he is….and remember-!"

"Not to tell anyone! I swear after on the grave of the person I was named after!" Amelia said as she made an 'X' on her heart. Amy satisfied, looked at Amelia with a smirk and certain look.

"What/"

"Your turn!" Amy squeal. Amelia almost forgot about that part of the deal. With a sigh Amelia figure it was time tell someone.

"I like…..I can't do this!" Amelia said as she fell to the floor with her head hung low.

"Can't do what?"

"I can't say it Amy! I have feelings for two people!" She admitted to the oink hedgehog.

"Two people?" Amy asked.

"Yes! I recently had to be forced to break up with the other one! And the other one! I'm not quite sure about my feelings about him!" Amelia said.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me…." Amy said and placed her hands on Amelia's shoulders. Amelia looked up and hugged Amy. Sure this Amy may not be HER mom, but she was still her mom, in dimension relations type of thing…(very confusing!).

"No I want to tell you! But…..It'll be hard for me to bring up the other one's name" Amelia said. Amy patted her back and waited till Amelia was ready to speak.

"The first person I fell in love with is NiGHTS. He was my mentor and he trained me to be stronger. Over the time we spent with each other, well we both fell in love" Amelia told her.

"That's so romantic!" Amy said.

"it was until, he was forbidden to come back by his own people. A while ago, he visited me and told me that….we spent our last moments together and he kissed me goodbye" Amelia said and tears flowed down her cheeks. She rubbed them dry and continued.

"Then I developed different feelings for someone else" Amelia said.

"Who?" Amy asked as she put her hand on Amelia's shoulder in comfort.

"Jecht…..I grew up with him. Played with him, Went to school with him, did pretty much a lot with him…ya know? I liked him….before NiGHTS even! I never had the guts to tell him, because he was taken by some other girl…so I went with NiGHTS. But Jecht broke up with his girlfriend, for some reason and joined me in training. So I'm not sure what I feel about him….." Amelia told Amy. Weird. How she could tell this Amy, but not her own mother!

"I know what your feeling…you loved Jecht ever since you knew that you liked him. But since he was with someone else, you figured it was best to let him go and for you to move on" Amy said with sympathy.

"huh?"

"But hey that's my opinion!" Amy said with a smile. Amelia couldn't help but smile back and hug Amy. Amy was glad to return it. They don't know how long they hugged, but it was long enough that both Amy's and Amelia's Stomachs growled in hunger.

"Well I guess it's time to eat, eh?" Amy asked as they let go of each other.

"Yea I guess so…not one word outside of this room?" Amelia asked her.

"Mum's the word!" Amy said and lead Amelia to the dinning room.

-(Eva's training)-

"GET UP!" Scourge yelled at the tired out Eva. It's been 6 days without rest. So far she completed Regina's, Mephiles', Dr. Finitives, Enerjak's, and the Mecha's training sessions. She couldn't believe she was still standing! Right now Scourge and Fiona are training her in close and far quarter combat.

"*gasp*" Eva said as she shakily stood on her feet again. Using the trident to support her frame. Scourge and Fiona circled around her like hungry sharks on an injured orca. Without warning Scourge spinned in a ball and hit her square in the back. His sharp quills shredded her clothes, skin, and cut her long braid into barely nothing.

'**CLANK**!' she fell once again onto the ground with the trident underneath her. Fiona gave her a disgusted look and kicked her hard in the ribs. She kept it going for about a minute, until Eva tried to slice her with the trident. Fiona dodged it easily and took a few steps back.

"Is that all you got!" Fiona taunted. Eva forced her body up and glared at Fiona with a killer eye.

"I'm only getting warmed up….." Eva said and concentrated her energy into the trident once again. She moved the trident in a sweeping motion making the element of air bend to her will. Fiona was sent flying into the wall, giving her electrical shocks and knocking her out.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Scourge yelled as he ran at full speed towards Eva. Eva closed her eyes and concentrated at the energy he emitted on his fury. She was able slow everything around her in Chaos control, even Scourge was moving at a steady pace. The green hedgehog was 5 feet away from her. Calling a electrical shield, Eva let the Chaos control go.

"GAW!" Scourge scream as he collided into the shield. He feel backwards and jerk as sparks flowed through his neurons. Eva gave him a swift kick in triumph. She did it…she beat them with 5 minutes remaining. A clap was heard as the future Eva came out congratulate her.

"You did it" she said. Eva nodded to her.

"I did all the training you wanted me to do…..who's next?" she asked. The older Eva smirked sickly and hit Eva's cheek with the butt of her staff. Eva was caught off guard and fell to ground hard. She looked up to see her older self giving a murderous aura and glare.

"Me!" she shouted and jabbed the staff towards Eva….

SRRY! For taking so long too update! I've been busy with school and all! Anyway I'll be uploading the next chappy sooner!(hopefully….) R&R.


	10. Same worlds, different outcomes

Do not own. Enjoy.

Eva evaded the attack quickly as she dodged rolled out of it's path. The trident went an inch or two deep into the steel floor. This gave Eva an opportunity to get on her feet and give her some distance between them. The older Eva gave off a cocky smirk and pulled out the trident smoothly, like a knife through butter. Eva didn't want to take any chances and began to concentrate a shield around her for protection.

"Do you honestly think that will stop me?" The older Eva said as she chuckled darkly at the shield. She shook her head and took off at speeds that could rival that of Shadow. The older Eva ran and charged up the trident with sparks, hitting the shield head on. Sparks flew everywhere forcing Eva to take a few steps back.

'_She's too strong!' _Eva thought as she had to call off the shield. She took a swing at her older self, allowing her to make some distance between them.

"You rely too much on distance" the older Eva stated. The future Eva stood straight and looked at her younger self with a look of disappointment.

"I do not!" Eva said as she held the staff in front of her. Her older self chuckled at Eva's childish act to put face on.

"Well if you don't then….Attack me" The older Eva said and put the trident to the side of her. She was open for attack and awaiting Eva to give her a hit. Eva was caught off guard and lost for words.

"I'm waiting~!" The older Eva taunted. With a shake of her head, Eva charged up her staff with Chaos energy and sprinted towards her. When Eva reached within 5ft radius of her future self, her older self took a step side and dodged it easily. Eva's face went to that of shock and everything slowed down for a minute.

"Told ya so~!" her future self said and kicked Eva in the gut, knocking the wind out of her body. Eva fell backwards and began to cough for air. The older self stood next to her, awaiting for her to get up.

"Why *_gasp_!* did you *_gasp_* do that?" Eva asked as she wheezed. The future self only smiled sweetly and looked down at her.

"Simple! I was watching you train and took notice of how you fight. You put distance between yourself and your opponent in order to win." she stated. Eva couldn't counter on that, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Not only that, but you give yourself a false sense of security with that trident" The older Eva said.

"What do you mean?" Eva asked her future self as she sat up.

"This trident maybe a weapon, yes. But it's a double-end type of tool. You may use it fight others or benefit others." she lectured.

"Isn't that what it's suppose to do?" Eva scoffed, not clearly seeing the point of the lecture, yet.

"Yes, but it's only a tool. The greatest weapon is not the trident or artillery gun. What makes them weapons in the first place?" The older Eva asked her younger self.

"….." Eva was lost for words.

"The person holding the weapon. If a gun is left alone, then it poses no threat to anyone, same with our tridents. Without us, these things are nothing more then decoration for someone's collection or living room" she stated wisely.

"I get it now" Eva said as she stood up.

"You do?"

"Yes I do. This trident is part of me, as I am a part of it. We're partners in a way. I give it a meaning of use and it helps me with my goals. Right?" Eva asked. Her older self patted and ruffled Eva's messing hair, happily.

"Right. I'm going to teach you how to become the weapon. If you do this right and follow every word I tell and teach you, then you, yourself will become the ultimate weapon" her future self said.

"Ok" Eva agreed.

"Good. So let's drop these tridents for now…." The older Eva said and made the two tridents disappear. Eva looked at her like she was crazy or something.

"And do some laps!" her future self took off running with Eva trotting behind her.

-(Nikki and the others)-

"So Metal Sonic has no recollections of the past?" Shadow asked as they were all in the throne room once again. Nick was nervously next to his mother as was Tally and Sonia. After what they pulled they were lucky to get off it by being grounded.

"None at all" Jetstream said. Her parents weren't so mad with her. She was a Babylonian Rogue, for Gaia's sake! Her parents were laid back with her and what she did in her free time. As long as she didn't do anything for terrorist causes. For the others, well let's say they won't see day light for a while.

"Amazing. Jetstream you put Metal Sonic together, making it look like he was never taken apart in the first place!" Nicole said as she examined her husband's status.

"It runs in the family!" she stated proudly in front of her parents. Wave smiled proudly at her daughter's achievement.

"Well yes. But back to our previous talk….NIKKI WHAT WERE YOU DOING DOWN THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Nicole yelled to her son. Nikki recoiled a bit and hid behind his father, fearing his mother's wraith.

"Getting dad out…" he meekly said.

"Do you know what else is down there, other than your father?" she asked him, as fumes came out of her ears. Metal Sonic cooed her to cool down a bit, it only helped a little.

"Mobius's most wanted?" Metal Sonic said sticking up for his son. Nikki's eyes darted back and forth between his mother and father, worried that he may end up as scrap metal again. Nicole was about to retort to her husband, but Amy cut in time.

"Metal, what Nicole means is that she was concerned for the children's safety. There are dangerous criminals down there." Amy said sweetly. The tension in the room eased up a bit thanks to her. Shadow put his hand on shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. Sally decided it was time to cut in.

"Anyway, let's put that behind us….._for now_. And focus on what's the main issue. Metal Sonic is up and running, so I suggest Nicole tells us where the kids are at so we may distribute search parties." Sally said. Nicole's outfit turned back to normal, as she calmed down and projected two holograms of 2 different worlds.

"Yes well. I tracked down Jecht and Amelia here in a world known as Earth. It' similar to that of Mobius, but it's completely populated by humans." Nicole explained then she turned her attention back to the other planet.

"This world, I was able to track down Rogue and Espian here. This one is completely some what opposite from ours" she stated.

"Opposite? Like how?" Tails asked. Nicole smiled and pulled out a graph of many lines and dots.

"Allow me to explain" she used a human girl with hedgehog ears and tail as an example.

"This is Kenny, she's a resident here, she'll be used as an example"

"Kenny had choices in life. Like yes or no situations, much like ours. Kenny here is an artist and story writer here, but in the other Mobius she's a medic and historian" Nicole said showing the girl in two different pictures. One had her drawing and writing, whilst the other had her practicing medicine and reading.

"So she became what she didn't chose?" Shadow asked. Nicole nodded.

"Yes, Kenny learned many trades, but only selected Art and writing here. As the other Kenny chose Medicine and history" she said.

"So we have our opposites there?" Knuckles asked.

"That and a few alterations Knuckles. There Julie-Su is alive and well" Nicole said sadly. Knuckle's face fell to that of guilt and sadness. He remembers Julie-Su, she was his first love and basically everything, except marriage and the uh…thing during the honey moon! Rouge put a comforting hand on Knuckles as she gave his a sympatric look to her husband.

"What else?" Amy asked.

"You Amy have gotten married with someone else and had children with them" Nicole said. Amy somewhat paled and almost fell. Luckily Shadow caught her in time.

"Amy are you alright?" Nicole asked her.

"yes Nicole. It kind of threw me off there….Who'd I get married with?" Amy asked the AI unit. Nicole gave an uneasy look and answered her.

"Geoffrey St. John" Nicole said. Both Amy's and Shadow's eyes widen in shock.

"Geoff?" Amy asked her again.

"Yes…..but there's a little nick in that world" Nicole said.

"What kind of nick?"

"You know how Geoffrey here, died a few years ago due to NIDS, correct?" Nicole asked. Amy and Shadow nodded their heads.

"Well the Geoffrey there died shortly, I believe a year after the two of you got married."

"What caused his death?" Amy asked. A few years back, after the freedom fighters took down Regina's reign, Geoffrey asked Amy out, because Sonic asked him to go with him on a double date, because Sally and him patched things up. Amy, agreed to go with him. A week later Shadow came back from his travels and rekindled with Amy. Geoff and Shadow being guys and all, always competed with Amy. It wasn't until Geoff was diagnosed with NIDS. On his death bed, Geoff gave Shadow his blessings and said his goodbyes to everyone before letting go of the ground. Amy mourned for him the most, and Shadow helped her get better.

"He died in battle. And 2 years later you got remarried with the Shadow there and had kids with him" Nicole said uneasily.

"Oh, I see" Amy said as memories of her first actual boyfriend came to her mind. Shadow snaked his arm around her shoulders and held her close for comfort.

"So the teams?" Shadow asked to change the subject.

"Yes, teams…Sally?" Nicole turned her head back to Sally.

"Only one team will be sent to retrieve the kids. Metal Sonic, Nikki, Shadow, Espio, Jet, Sonic, and Knuckles will go" Sally said.

"Nicole, I'd like you to give Nikki upgrades and programming exactly that of you husband. I want the team to be split to cover more ground"

"Yes Sally. Come on Nikki" Nicole and Nikki disappeared from view leaving the others to continue their plans.

"What do we do about the kiddos here?" Rouge asked as she placed a hand on Nick's shoulder making him sweat nervously.

"They all be put under house arrest, till you guys return." Sally said as she crossed her arms.

"Jetstream off the hook" Jet said as he placed his hand on his daughter's head and ruffled her feathers. Jetstream smiled at her dad, he's the best! Wave couldn't help but roll her eyes at her husband's antics.

"Very well then" Sally said confused on their parenting ways.

"What about the others?" Espio asked calling her attention.

"Not to worry! The kids will stay here, in the guest rooms till you return. Is that alright with everybody?" Sally asked. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Very well then!" Sally said.

"So till Nicole is finished with Nikki's upgrades, you may use this time to get ready" with that everyone dispatched to get ready for the mission a head. Amy and Shadow decided to use this time wisely as they made their way home….

-(with Espian and Rogue)-

"I wonder who Amy is dating now?" Julie-Su said as she walked along side with Knuckle's in the Market. Knuckles and the others shrugged their shoulders, having no idea what so ever. Rogue looked around the market and saw a flash of blue and brown. She took a second look and realized it was Sonic and Sally!

"Isn't that Sally?" Rogue asked as she pointed towards them. Knuckles and Julie-Su looked over to where she was pointing at. With a smirk Knuckles marched over to them. Tapping Sally on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Knuckles! Julie-Su! Hey!" Sally said as she greeted them. The two greeted back with the same feeling.

"Who's your new friends?" Sonic asked them.

"These are Rogue and Espian, we're helping them get back home" Knuckles said.

"Back home? Are they lost?" Sally asked as she looked at them both with interest.

"In a way yes, we come from another world, different then this one" Espian explained. At this time 5 little kids, two at the age of 4 and three at the age of 3 came running at them. They all latched onto Sally's and Sonic's legs with glee.

"Charlie and Aims! ~Whoa!" Sally nearly fell over, though Rogue caught her in time. Rogue looked down and realized that 2 of the 5 kids there were hybrids like her. The two were little girls, Hedgeskunks, one had green eyes and the other blue eyes. Though looking at them made you see double! The only way to tell them apart was the way they parted their hair. One had it off to the right and the other had it off to the left. Both of their front bangs had pink streaks in them.

"Easy! Take it easy Maria, Eclipse, and Mirei!" Sonic said to the three triplets. Two them were girls, though the one Sonic referred to Maria looked like a mini-Amy and the other called Mirei looked like Amy as well, but with Shadow's features. The last one was a boy that looked like a mini-Shadow, but with bright green Eyes and three quills sticking out in front of his forehead.

"Who are these?" Rogue asked. To answer that came their two parents. Amy and Shadow.

"So sorry Sally! They somehow got away again!" Amy said as she pried the kids off Sally's legs as did Shadow for Sonic.

"It's ok really! We don't mind" Sally said brushing it off. Amy looked at Rogue and Espian, smiling.

"Oh sorry! I didn't notice you there! I'm Amy St. John the hedgehog!" Amy introduced herself. (a little something on her name there, when Shadow and Amy got married, Shadow wanted her to keep Geoffrey's legacy alive by keeping his last name. Shadow didn't mind, in this world Geoff and Shadow were Bros! So Shadow decided to combine their last names to carry onward Geoffrey's memory.)

"I'm Shadow" he simply said as he shook their hands. This Shadow was different then the one in their world. This one got along with Sonic! I mean come on! How Is that possible?

"And these are our children! Charlie and Amelia St. John!" Amy pushed the identical twins towards them.

"These are Maria, Mirei, and Eclipse St. John" Shadow said showing them the triplets he carried. One was on his shoulders, while the other two are being held in his arms.

"Hello there/Hey" Espian and Rogue said as they greeted the kids.

"Anyway back to why were here Sally is because these two are looking for someone" Julie-Su said to Sally.

"Alright, who?" she asked.

"We look for the one called NiGHTS of NiGHToPIA" Espian said. Sally eyes widen suddenly as did Sonic's.

"NIGHTS?" Sally asked.

"Yes. We seek to ask important questions for the guy" Espian said. Sally broke eye contact for a split second before breaking the news to him.

"Look Espian….NiGHTS is M.I.A along with Rouge the Bat" she said. Rogue looked at her, flabbergasted and speechless!

"how?" Rogue asked. Julie-Su took notice of her change of Aura suddenly.

"They both went out on a mission a few months back and were never heard from again" Sonic said. Espian was in deep thought. Damn! The only possible way back home is gone! Now what? He thought. Rogue an idea hit her in the head suddenly.

"Hold on! What about Reala?" Rogue asked. Espian looked at her like she was crazy.

"Reala? He lives in the outskirts of city. A bit of a emo-Mcgrumpy pants, if ya ask me" Sonic told them.

"Well, could you lead us there? We have to speak with now!" Rogue begged. Amy pushed Shadow forward, making him involuntarily volunteer.

"My husband is good '_pals' _with Reala. He can take you there" Amy said. Shadow was about to complain to his wife, but stopped when he saw an angry vein and glare sent at him. Wanting to preserve his manhood, he decided it was best to do what his wife wanted.

"I can you show there, but it's highly unlikely that he'll talk with you guys" Shadow told them. They didn't care, it was better then doing nothing. With a bid of goodbyes to the others, Espian and Rogue followed Shadow to the outskirts of the city, not knowing that rescue was only a few hours away…..

Hello there! Me, Kenny again! Here's the next chapter. Any Q or C's tell me so I may tell you or explain it in my story. Remember you reviews are what make this worth it!

-R&R


	11. New Dawn and Dead end

Do not own. Enjoy.

It was the middle of the night for as Amy laid awake in her bunk. She had thoughts running through her mind as she couldn't sleep. She looked over to see her ebony twin sleeping peacefully in her bunk that she shared with Cream. Amy still thought of Sonic and his condition at prison isle, it should be Shadow there! Not Sonic! With a sigh, she sat up and climbed down from the top bunk to walk out of the room to it's balcony. Looking up at the stars hoping for answer to come for her. Nothing came from the sky, but something close enough.

"Amy?" Amy looked up to see Jecht sitting on the roof. A manner that Sonic did, before being taken…..

"Jecht! What are you doing here?" Amy asked the green hawk.

"Looking at the stars. Back home my dad and I would so this each night so we could watch the stars, then dawn" Jecht said as he laid back down and looked straight up. He'd never admit it, but he misses doing this with his dad.

"What you doing up?" Jecht asked Amy. Amy turned her attention back to the sky, answering him.

"I couldn't sleep…There's been a lot of things happening lately, all of them happening too fast" she told him. A shooting star passed by, and Jecht made a wish. Amy looked at him as he did so.

"What you wish for?" Amy asked him.

"To go back home" he said happily.

"What did you wish for?" Jecht asked Amy.

"I didn't wish for anything" she said. Jecht's body jumped down in front of her in a green blur as he gripped her shoulders.

"You didn't wish for anything!" he asked her. Amy shook her head no. Jecht let go of her and had his back to her.

"Why would?" Amy asked him.

"There's a legend of my people, saying when the garden disappeared into the ever lasting skies. When a star would fall, it's a fragment of that garden. Saying if we wish on that star, then someday the garden will return" Jecht said as he looked at Amy. Amy had her eyes closed and hand put together for bout a minute before looking at Jecht.

"I wished to have my questions answered" she said smiling at him. Jecht couldn't help but smile back to her realizing that the sun was about to break through. Without warning he walked into the guest room towards Amelia's bunk. Amy walked after him, to see him waking her up and then Cream and Cheese.

"What time is it, Mr. Jecht?" Cream asked as she rubbed her eyes. Amelia leaned on the bunk's frame for support as she yawned.

"Yea what gives?" Amelia asked.

"Dawn, come on I can tell this one will be worth it" Jecht said and lead them out to the balcony. The sleepy head's eyes widen as the sun rose. It was beautiful! Like strokes of red paint among a blank canvas as all the colors blended together in harmony. Amelia smiled and hugged Jecht, making him blush a bit.

"You were right! It is worth it! I wish everyone back home could see this!" Amelia said as she looked at the sun. Amy couldn't help but smile at the two. Everyone around could tell they loved each other, Except those two themselves, that is.

"Isn't it pretty Amy!" Cream said as she pulled Amy closer to the balcony for a closer look. The rising dawn's red, reminded her of Shadow's red streaks on his quills and his eyes…..she could stare at them for hours and drown herself in them. Her knees became weak and used the railing to support herself, why couldn't Sonic make her feel like this? Amy thought as she continued to look at the sun. With a small smile she answered her friend's question.

"Yes. It is" Amy said. Not referring to the sun, but to a certain ebony hedgehog's red streaks and eyes. Today was going to be the day that they planned to break Sonic out. Hopefully, Jecht and Amelia won't mind it all in lending a hand and Maybe Amy will see that ebony hedgehog again.

-(With Espian and Rogue)-

"Reala lives here?" Rogue asked as she saw a simple cottage in the middle of a forest clearing. From the city, it blended in so well.

"Yes. Reala more of a country type of NiGHTMaREN" Shadow said and kept walking towards the house. Espian looked at the place as the walked towards the door. It was sort of messy, weeds here and there, the flower beds were out of control, and the lawn needed raking. Shadow knocked on the door a few times, the door finally opened after 40 seconds.

"Shadow?" it wasn't Reala, but a light blue female Echidna with purple eyes that answered the door.

"Milagros. Hello there" Shadow greeted.

"Shadow, hey just the person I was about to go and look for" Milagros said. An eyebrow arched as Shadow looked at the Echidna with interest.

"Look for?" Shadow asked her. Milagros nodded her head.

"Yes, Reala wanted me to go and fetch you. He wishes to speak with you" she said. Shadow took notice and realized that she had been crying earlier, but said nothing.

"Alright then. By the way these are Espian and Rogue. They're with me" Shadow said as he showed and introduced the two.

"Hello/Hey" Espian and Rogue said and gave her a small bow in greeting. Milagros bowed back and let them all into the cottage. Inside was different then the outside. It was super clean! Everything had place and kept in place.

"Where is Reala?" Shadow asked her. Milagros looked at him.

"Dr. Quack is looking at him now. You can see him after he's done examining Reala" Milagros said in a robotic-like tone.

"Please have a seat" she said and lead them to the couch. Shadow decided to remain standing as Milagros went into the small kitchen to bring them some drinks. Espian sat next Rogue on the couch with his arms crossed and eyes closed. _This is getting frustrating…._he thought. Milagros came back with a teapot and some mugs, placing them on the coffee table.

"Tea?" she asked. Everyone got a mug and Dr. Quack came down looking solemn and tired. Milagros walked up to him nervously.

"How's he doing?" she asked worryingly. Dr. Quack took her off to the side and told her in nothing more above a whisper. Milagros hands covered her face and Dr. Quack bid her good bye. When he left, Shadow walked over to her.

"Mili?" he asked her. She looked up with tears pouring out her eyes.

"Shadow…You can see him now" she said as continued crying softly. Shadow beckoned the other two to follow him and let Milagros have some time alone. They went down the hallway, to an open door way.

'KNOCK. KNOCK' Shadow knocked on the door twice and waited. No response. He was about to knock again when someone answered him.

"*cough* come in…*cough!*" a raspy voice said. Shadow opened the door more to see a red, white, and black NiGHTMaREN laying in bed there. It was none other then Reala.

"Reala" Shadow said. The NiGHTMaREN turned his head towards the ebony hedgehog. Espian looked at the NiGHTMaREN, last time he recalled he wasn't this pale or sickly looking.

"Shadow….You're here…" he strained to say. Shadow's eyebrow arched a bit, but walked over to the bedside of Reala.

"What is wrong?" Shadow asked. Reala smirked the best he could to his only companion.

"I don't have much time….." he said sadly. Reala thought for about a minute, before continuing with his last words.

"Shadow, my friend…..Quack said the poisoning reached my neuron system. *sigh* There's something I want you to do for me when I go….." Reala said. Shadow beckon to continue.

"When I die, take care of Milagros for me…." he said.

"You really love her, don't ya?"

"Heh…..she's my everything, like Amy is for you" Reala responded. He peered past Shadow and saw Espian and Rogue, he knew them. Like NiGHTS he can travel through worlds, but he decided to stay in this one because of Milagros.

"Espian and Rogue what are you guys doing here?" Reala asked as he struggled to sit up. Shadow helped up and leaned him against the bed post.

"We came to ask you of your brother NiGHTS location" Rogue asked him. Reala looked down for a moment decided to tell them, either way they were going to find out.

"NiGHTS…..is no longer allowed"

"not allowed?"

"Yes….he is forbidden to come to the world of the living" Reala told them.

"how do you know this?" Shadow asked him.

"He visited for the final time a week ago, him and his parole officer, Maria" Reala said.

"Maria?"

"Sorry, she goes as SHiDow" Reala said as suddenly a pain burn through his chest.

"So in terms, he's like dead?"

"Yea, he's never coming back….*cough!*cough!* Ever." he stated sadly. Sure he hated his brother, but family is family. NiGHTS was all he got.

"Damn…" Reala said as he laid back down on the bed. He felt death slowly taking him. He decided to wrap this up quickly so he can spend the last of his time with Milagros.

"Shadow…..I don't have much left…Please wait for a bit and send Mili in" he asked. Shadow nodded and led the two out. Shadow told them to wait outside of the room as he went to get Milagros.

"Damn…..Reala's dying and NiGHTS gone for good" Rogue said.

"Yes…..but remember our return home is not important now." Espian said as Shadow was trotting behind Milagros. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears. Milagros went in the room alone.

"Reala?" she said as she tried her best to hide her distress. Reala beckoned her to sit on the bed next to him. She did so and held his hand, it was cold as ice.

"Mili…..I'm sorry" he said.

"Don't be…." she said as her voice broke. Reala gave her a firm squeeze and looked at her with sad eyes. The color on his face was paling and his eyes began to go dimmer each passing second.

"I don't have much Mili, but I want to spend last few minutes with you….." he said. Milagros laid down next to him.

"Please don't leave me" Milagros said as tears flowed freely.

"I don't want to….I'm sorry" he said. His eyes closed and his breath became labored and uneasy. His vision began to go black, all he could see is Milagros's eyes.

"I'll always love you…." he said. Milagros smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I'll always love you Reala" she said. He able to barely to return the hug, but did it anyway.

"Good bye Milagros" He said his final word then his body went limp as his soul left him.

"Reala?" she sat up and her dread locks cover her face as she held his head in her arms. He's gone. The Neuron-Cerebral poisoning claimed another victim, this time a NiGHTMaREN.

"_**REALA**_…" she cried freely as she lost the only being that actually loved her for who she was.

Sorry if it's short! No flames! Reala's death has a point in the plot! Relax NiGHTS will come to the story as well, he'll be back. Anyway the next chapter will be more interesting. R&R.

-Kenny.


	12. They're here

Anyway for anybody reading this, Thank you.

Ps-Do not own anything of Sonic or Sega, only my Oc's.

Amelia was currently on one of the X-Tornados' wing as it flew through the skies, Jecht was on the opposite wing of her. Tails was flying the plane as Amy and Chris where sitting inside the plane. Earlier they asked them for their help in breaking Sonic out of prison isle. Amelia the one who has unresolved issues with GUN, accept immediately. Jecht who had made a promise to Chris, accepted reluctantly. He has no problem/ or issues with GUN, but was willing to help them.

"How much farther?" Amelia asked she was practically jumping with eagerness. Jecht couldn't but smile at her antics, I mean come on! He finds it cute!

"We're pulling up soon" Tails said in a earpiece. The skies were clear, a perfect day to fight….err fly!

"Everyone remember the plan?" Chris asked. Everyone nodded their heads. Jecht and Chris go into the underground water prison cell to retrieve Sonic from his cell. Amelia, Tails, and Amy are to be the diversion. Amelia summoned her NiGHT staff and clutched it tightly having an a predatory glint in her eyes.

"Jecht Chris get ready!" Tails opened the latch and Chris got out. Jecht summoned his GEAR ride, the angel/demon glider. He put 50 rings into it and it transformed into the demon GEAR.

"Hop on and don't let go for anything!" Jecht shouted as they neared prison isle. Chris grabbed onto Jecht as they glided through the air.

"Good luck!" Tails said as the two nodded to them as they made their ways in to the clouds. The X-Tornado flew closer to prison isle. Something caught Amy's eyes. She looked over to her right and saw Shadow and Rouge flying towards the isle on top of Eggman's ship. What are they doing here? She thought. She looked at Shadow, he looked deep in though.

"Shadow….." she whispered as she placed her gloved hand on the glass. She couldn't help but smile seeing him again. Amelia looked to Amy and couldn't help but smile at her 'mom'.

"Guys were about 4 miles away, get ready" he said over the earpiece.

'Sure thing" They nodded getting ready for the fight ahead of them. Tails was about 50 feet above the ground, he pushed a red button, making the jet plane turn into a walker. Amelia leapt off the walker in a graceful matter. Amy jumped out of the walker and stood next Amelia. The two had their weapons out at the ready.

"Ready?" Tails asked them.

"Don't have to ask me twice!" Amelia said happily as she waved her staff back and forth.

"Alright then! I'm going to take out the security on this place, you guys cover for me" Tails said as he began to walk the walker in the opposite direction.

"No problem!" they both said at the same time. Amelia grabbed Amy's hand as she ran at incredible speeds. Amy clutched on her hand tightly. Her feet don't even touch the ground! How fast are they going?

"Could you please slow down!" Amy yelled as the winds hit her face.

"Why?"

"I can't see a thing!~" Amy yelled. Amelia stopped suddenly, Amy's quills were messed up.

"My hair!" she complained as she felt her quills in different directions. With a shake and stir she was able to fix her hair back to normal.

"There!" Amy said happily. Amelia gave her a simple smile and held her head in a light head lock.

"Ha-ha! How can you be called a hedgehog if you don't like the wind?" Amelia said as she playfully wrestled with Amy.

"It's personal" she said as she recalled the time Metal Sonic took her from her home when she was child.

"Ok then! Let's go!" Amelia said as they walked deeper into prison isle. A couple of robots were awaiting them, Amy and Amelia just sliced and diced through them like butter. Amelia marched through looking around, god this was like her birthday back home.

"This is fun" she said. Amy looked at her weirdly.

"Fun? You're weird" Amy said as she smiled walking down the walk way. Amelia followed her and saw a shadowy figure a head. She squinted and saw it was the Shadow from this dimension! Good she thought as she smiled. Time to play match maker.

"Amy what's that!" Amelia said as she pointed to the figure. Amy looked ahead of her. 'Sonic!' she thought as she took off running as fast as Amelia.

"wait for me!" Amelia said as followed after her. Amy was happy, Sonic got out! She took a leap and hugged him.

"I'm so glad your okay! I missed you!" she said as she hugged him tighter. The figure didn't waiver at all. Amelia caught up with Amy.

"Amy who are you hugging?" she pretended to freak out. Amy looked at her then, the hedgehog. Her eyes grew to the sizes of dinner plates. She was hugging Shadow! She let go him and took a few steps back in fear.

"y-your n-n-not Sonic!" she stuttered. Amelia stood behind Amy with her staff at the ready in case of any funny business. Shadow turned around, and thought he was seeing double. A pink and ebony hedgehog! He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. Ok he wasn't imagining things. There is a pink and ebony hedgehog in front of him that looked identical.

"Amy is this Shadow?" Amelia asked her. Amy shook her head.

"Yea he is…..he's the one who framed Sonic!" she said and pulled out piko-piko hammer. This is going to get ugly. She lunged at Shadow in rage. Shadow shock to move was barely able to move in time. Amy kept swing at the guy back and forth. Shadow simply dodged them easily as he back stepped. Amelia looked at them from where she stood, she couldn't help smile.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S IN THERE!" she yelled as a single tear slid down her cheek. Shadow just stared at her…..she looks so familiar from somewhere, but where?

"Not my problem he was weak enough to get caught by mere humans" he said as he smirked at her. This only made her accelerate even more as her swings got blurry. Amelia was to busy watching that she didn't realize a figure walk up behind her. She soon took notice of a shadow over towering hers and looked behind her. Then….

'_**WHAM**_!' she got knocked out cold. Shadow and Amy stopped to see Eggman in his floating pod with a ostrich-like machine over towering Amelia's form. Her NiGHT staff laid next to her on the ground, the color on it now pale.

"Amelia!" Amy dropped her hammer and dashed towards her friend, forgetting about her fight with Shadow suddenly. The ostrich robot shot out a small missile at her. Amy halted and froze in her spot as it came at her. She was suddenly grabbed when it was about a few inches from her face.

'…..chaos control….' she heard as she fainted there on the spot.

-(Jecht and Chris)-

"Where to?" Jecht said. They were able to get pass the doors, thanks to Tails. Chris checked the corridor signs, remembering which way to go.

"This way" he pointed and Jecht drove the GEAR down the corridor. Soon a clear tube that showed the whole ocean floor appeared, reefs, coral, and fishes of all kinds where seen from the glass way. The two looked at in amazement.

"Wow! Amelia would've of loved this!" Jecht said happily. Chris couldn't help the sly smirk on his face.

"Jecht I've been meaning to ask ya something" he started.

"Well great time to talk, when doing a break out mission in a high tech military base!" Jecht yelled sarcastically. Chris sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Sorry….."

"eh don't be…so what is it?"

"Well…..-turn here and it's straight a head can't miss it-…What's your relationship with Amelia?" Chris asked as they took a turn and down another tunnel. Jecht thought for a minute, before answering.

"More than friends…" he admitted and quickly added.

"Don't tell her dad!"

"Why? Who's her dad?" Jecht looked at him with a look of solemn.

"5 words Chris…..YOU. DON'T. WANT. TO. KNOW!" Jecht said emphasized on each word.

"Is he really-?"

"yes"

"And you-?"

"Fear him? What being doesn't" Jecht shuddered recalling the time at a get together when Manic began hitting on her. Shadow sent a death glare that was so scary, that Manic needed therapy after the party. Since then he kept his feelings bottled up for safety. They were there now, since Sonic was the only blue thing there bouncing a tennis ball off the wall.

-(outside of the facility)-

Three figures walked out of a warp hole just outside prison isle. A metallic hedgehog, an ebony hedgehog, and a green hawk stood before it. This place brought memories back for Shadow, it was were he and Amy met for the first time. She thought he was Sonic and hugged him. Then when he helped Charmy to get those disks.

"So this Prison Isle? Huh…looks homey" Jet said making a wise crack as he looked at the place. Metal Sonic and Shadow rolled their eyes, and ignored him.

"yea…..try being in stasis for 50 years before calling it homey" Shadow said as he frowned. He began to walk his way to isle.

"hey where are you going?" Jet asked as he tried to keep up with him. Metal just trotted behind them awaiting for directions. Shadow stopped momentarily giving him a 'are you seriously asking that?' look to the Babylonian Rogue.

"Why are you even asking that? You know bloody damn well why we're here!" Shadow said to him.

"I know why! But why in THAT direction? Do you even know where they are?" Metal decided to answer that.

"Amelia emits Chaos energy like an emerald so Shadow could sense her and your kid won't be to hard to find since he sticks out like a sore thumb, we could just ask around" he said making Shadow smirk and Jet frown.

"What? An organic can be funny but not a robot? Mobians!" Metal Sonic said as he walked pass them in a huff.

"I'm getting readings on Jecht, but I can't sense Amelia's" Metal said as he checked his scanner on the whole isle.

"Right now he's currently in the under water cells with someone, possibly a human"

"Alright then I'll head there then" Jet said as he set his GEAR to the ready. Metal handed him what appeared to look like a watch so he could wear.

"Here, This scanner is set to locate and find Jecht. It's also a communication device so if anything happens you can contact us" Metal Sonic said to Jet.

"Nothing going to happen! I'm the fastest thing alive, remember that!" Jet said as he took off leaving the two hedgehogs groaning in annoyance.

"Still hard to believe that you're friends with him" Metal said watching Jet's form disappear from view.

"It's not easy, I'll tell you that" Shadow said.

"I'm able to find out the last location, Amelia was" Metal said rechecking his scanners. Shadow crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"Well it's a start…..lead the way" Metal Sonic nodded and began to dash down hill, with Shadow running along side of him.

-(W/Amy and Amelia)-

"Doctor what is the meaning of this!" Shadow yelled as he held Amy's form bridal style. Eggman only chuckled evily before answering the project.

"Shadow…..I figured you needed some help" Eggman said as he looked at Amelia with interest.

"Help? I was doing fine before you came along!" Shadow said as he looked at knocked out hedgehog. Her purple staff was skewed from her side as she laid there under the ostrich robot.

"Heh, your welcome." Eggman said and pushed a button. The ostrich picked Amelia by her collar up by it's beak. The robot and Eggman walked/Hover pass Shadow, but stopped for a split minute to say something.

"By the way…." he started getting Shadow's attention. Shadow shifted Amy's body as he looked up to met Eggman's gaze.

"I rigged this place to blow in a matter of minutes…."

"What?"

"You better get those emeralds, before it blows" With that Eggman and the ostrich left with Amelia. Shadow stood there dumb found, sure he hated GUN, but he didn't want to danger the lives of others! With a frustrated growl Shadow began walking off in the opposite direction towards the NiGHT staff. Shadow put Amy down carefully and picked the purple staff up. It reacted in his grasp by shining brightly.

"Interesting…this thing emits Chaos energy" he said and placed in his quills for safe keeping. His communicator began to beep like crazy as he stood back up.

"Hello?"

"SHADOW! HELP! GUN'S GOT ME TRAPPED HERE!" it was Rouge and by the sounds of it, she was caught.

"What happen?" he asked as he tossed Amy's body over his shoulder carefully and with ease.

"I was able to get the emeralds! But it was a trap!" she said over the mike. Shadow groaned, his partner is more trouble then she was worth.

"You got to help me! Eggman rigged this place to blow!" she said in hysterically.

"I'll be there hold on" with that he hung up. He looked at the pink hedgehog and sensed a feeling of déjà vu fall on him. Did he know her from somewhere?

"Doesn't matter why you're so familiar, but I guess I'm stuck with you" he said to her as she somewhat slept. Shadow shifted so she was back to being held bridal style once again. He decided to make use of that staff to test it out. He pulled it out and said.

"Chaos Control!" the staff shone brightly and wrapped him out of there in time as Metal Sonic and the other Shadow came into view.

"She was here, but now she's gone" Metal said as he rechecked his scanner. Shadow looked at the area closely, this is where his wife hugged him by accident and when he fell for her. Something caught his attention, there on the ground was a glove. It was Amelia's glove! He ran over and picked it up as he examined it closely. It held her scent, with this he could track her.

"I'm still not getting anything! Either she unconscious or-!" Shadow interrupted him.

"Easy there Metal…..Look what I found her glove" he said as he cover the robot's mouth and put the glove to it's eyes.

"With this I can just smell her scent if she's still on the isle" Shadow said as he smelled it. His vision change to black and white as a aroma of red sreak with black came onto view. Shadow's pupils turned yellow and the white of his eyes turned black.

"She's still alive…." he said as he sniffed the air. Metal nodded his head and changed his view to infrared. There was mulitple foot prints on the ground, but one caught his attention, one looked like bird tracks, that's weird.

"There are mulitple foot prints here that still emit heat, but there's one set that don't and they look robotic" he said.

"Did they go in that direction?" Shadow asked as he pointed to where Eggman and the ostrich went. Metal nodded his head yes.

"Well then, it looks like the Doctor has Amelia with him" Shadow said as he sneered.

"Let's go" Shadow followed the scent as Metal followed him.

-(with Jet)-

Jet was being chased by secrutiy robots as he was racing down the underwater tunnels. He was going good, until he tripped an alram a while ago. The robot were SCR-GD type and they were shooting at him with barrages of gunfire.

"Damn it! This is why I hate machines!" he yelled as he maneuvered left and right, nearly getting hit the procees. Ahead of him the tunnel began to close as a heavy metal door began to drop.

"THE HELL YOU DON'T!" he yelled and pushed a button that accelerated his GEAR into full drive. He now went 400 mph/gph leaving the robots in his dust. He lowered his GEAR closer to the ground that it was scraping the bottom. _Almost there_! he though. The door was a foot above the ground and Jet slid him and his GEAR on the ground. He made it! But left his googles behind, they were just ouside the door as it was 3 inches above the ground. Acting quickly he grabbed him in time.

'_I'd like to see Indiana Jones do better then that_!' Jet said smirking as he placed them back on his forehead. He got up and examined his GEAR. Few scratches here and there, but nothing a good waxing couldn't fix. He decided to walk the rest of the way there, since he was zeroing on Jecht. He was only a few yards away from Jet was, so he ran. Jet wasn't as fast as Shadow or Sonic on his feet, but he was faster then the average track star in the Olympics.

"Jet? You there Jet?" his watch called. It was Metal Sonic.

"Jet here. What's up?" he asked as he took a turn down a corridor. Jecht was now two corridors down from where he was at.

"Any luck finding Jecht?" he asked him.

"Yes, he's right around here-oomph!" Jet bumped into something blue knocking each other down. Jet sat up and rubbed his head. He looked to see the cause and saw…..

"JECHT!"

There another part of the story and for those reading I'll give you guys a sneak preview of an upcoming part in the story!

"_Amelia No!" Jecht yelled as the light shone brightly the Chaos Emeralds circled around her. She was a bright yellow. Amelia went super as she floated in the air. She turned to face Jecht she mouthed the words_

'_I'm sorry' as a single tear slid down her cheeks. She flew through the walls like a ghost. She traveled faster then the speed of light as she face the Biolizard head on._

Well that's it for now. I'll be doing recaps on the others next time. So until next time then!

Ciao!

-Kenny


	13. Eva walks

Hey there here's the next chapter! Do not own.

Eva stood tall as she faced her future self once again. For the past 23 hours and 30 minutes, she's been training on close quarter combat and hand to hand combat. It resulted her getting bruises all over her body and upper torso. Her future kept knocking her over by poking two fingers on her forehead, making her drop her balance each time. That was annoying! It wasn't until the 156th match she finally got one hit on her future self. Right now this match will settle it all. This one will determine if all of her training paid off. With a simple, relaxed deep breath Eva took a stance and waited. The time will come.

"You have exactly 30 minutes to defeat me in a fair fight. You may use any method that you learned along the way against me. Don't hold back for anything." her future self said as she held a wooden staff and took a defensive stance.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Eva pulled out her trident and with a nod said.

"More then ready" with that her future self ran at her at accelerating speeds. Eva used Chaos control to slow everything around her. Her future self was about to hit her with the but of the staff, Eva countered by using the pikes on the trident to catch it head on. She let go of Chaos control, making everything return to normal speed once again.

"What the-?" Older Eva was caught off guard as her wooden staff was block so quickly by her younger self. Eva smirked and made a seal with her free hand.

"Repel!" she said the wind around knocked her future self away from her. This gave Eva an advantage to charge her. Eva ran at Sonic's speed and leaped into the air for a round house kick to her older self.

"!" The future Eva was able to block in time as Eva's boot connect with her staff. With forceful shove, she sent Eva backwards. Eva back flipped and landed gracefully on her two feet without much effort. The future Eva smirked, now this was a fight worth fighting! With a spin of her staff, she made it disappear into the air and summon her tech gauntlets.

"Alright you got me of guard for a split second there, but no more kid gloves!" The future Eva said and charged up her gauntlets with electricity. She punched the ground and sent pillars of electricity towards Eva. Eva stood tall and stayed her ground as the pillars came towards her.

"Chaos Control…" she disappeared right before they impacted. Sparks and electricity flew as they hitted each other. The older Eva covered her eyes as it got too bright. As it dimmed down, the future Eva peeked to see Eva gone!

"Heh….Too easy!" The future Eva said and didn't bother to notice a figure standing behind her. The future Eva turned around and had the pikes of the trident being pointed right in her face.

"You're right. Way too easy" Eva said as she made her older self walk back in submission. She smacked the future Eva with the pikes, giving her gashes across her cheeks. The future Eva stumbled back a bit as she held her bleeding cheek. She cut her! But how! With a wry smile the future Eva's gauntlets began emitting sparks from the tips of her fingers. With a psychotic look on her face, she jabbed her fore fingers towards Eva's chest, making it hit their target.

"AHHH!" Eva screamed as electricity sent her nerves jolting like crazy. It was too much for her to absorb into her body, so she collapsed onto the ground. She used her trident to support her frame as she fought to get back up. A heavy boot kicked her in the square of her back making her check kiss the floor once again.

"This fun…" her future self said in a sadistic way. Eva strained to look behind her shoulder, but only to regret doing so. Her future self's eyes turned into a bloody red color as her hair clung to her face. She made Freddy Kruger look like Mr. Rogers.

"Damn…." Eva said and then an idea came to her mind. This will take of her once and for all! She charged up her trident with the metals in the combat room. The trident began to make every thing magnetic as it charged up it's negative pole.

"That won't do you any good…Everyone knows that the human body isn't made of magnetic energy" as her future self watch the combat room getting torn apart.

"That's right…..it not….But it's made of it's own electrical energy!" she yelled and transferred the trident's energy to her future self. The older Eva felt a tingling sensation run through her veins suddenly. What was going on!

"What did you do you!" her future self yelled as she got her boot off of Eva's back. Eva stood back up, and stared at her future self. She began to glow a blue as all the metals around her began to stick onto her small form.

"The law of conservation" Eva said simply. More metal began hitting her future self with such force that it began to make her bleed internally.

"What?' her future self asked as she fell due to the weight of the metals weighing her down on the ground. Eva sat in front of her with an amused look as she saw her future self getting crushed to death.

"The law clearly states, 'that energy cannot be created nor destroy, only altered', That's what I did with you. Your own electrical current in your nervous system emits it's own electricity. So I used my trident to make magnetic energy." Eva said. Her future self began to cough up blood as the weight on her body was starting to be too much for her to hang on any longer.

"S-so you…altered my e-e-energy?" her future self said as she felt death claiming her. Eva nodded and smiled sadistically as she stood back up.

"That's right I did" she said. Her future self sighed and closed her eyes. She smiled sadly, being killed by your younger self….what a ways to go…

"So what do….*gasp*….you plan to do after you kill….m-me?" her future self asked. Eva looked down to meet her gaze, it was starting to haze with white. She stretched before answering her future self.

"Simple bring the Eggman empire to it's former glory and rule with an iron fist!" Eva said and increased the pressure on the energy. Her future self smiled sadly and said her finally words, before death claimed her soul.

"Too bad…Those three…Exist still….as long*gasp*as they do….you'll" Her future self gave her one final glare finished her words.

"…Never…_**succeed**_" with that her future self died. Eva grunted and walked away from the body.

"I'm more powerful, then I was before! I'll defeat them hands down" Eva stated and walked to deal with her former mentors. She doesn't need their help _anymore_….

-(with Rogue and Espian)-

Rogue was currently walking back with Espian, Shadow, and Milagros. Shadow asked Milagros to come with him to spend the night with his family. Milagros didn't want to spend the night alone, so without hesitating she accepted and packed a few of her things.

"What do you plan to do now?" Milagros asked the Echidna hybrid and Chameleon. The two looked up to meet Mili's gaze and to answer her question.

"Well we still need to get home and find our friends….was Reala and NiGHTS the only ones that could travel through to other worlds?' Espian asked her. Milagros thought for a minute…no there were no others….

"No, but Reala left me nothing on how he was able to do that" she said sadly. Rogue felt sorry foe her, it was like seeing Amelia after losing NiGHTS.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way ourselves! Don't burden yourself!" Rogue said to her, making her smile somewhat.

"We will?" Espian whispered to her only to receive an elbow to his ribs. Owe…..he thought as he held his ribs in pain. She could hit pretty damn hard.

"What do I do with Reala's body?" Milagros said thinking out loud.

"Don't worry, I'll take of the funeral services" Shadow said. Mili's head shot up in surprise.

"You don't have to do that!" she said to him. Shadow waved her off.

"I know I don't HAVE to, I WANT to. Reala's my friend and as his friend I'll arrange for the services" he said making a point of not taking no as an answer.

"Fine…but nothing big, just friends and family only" she said.

"Done and done" he said. Nothing else was exchanged as they walked back to the city.

-(on Angel Island)-

Julie-Su was currently doing her shift taking care of the Master Emerald. It was getting dark and the Island was starting to move away from the city's borderline. Where are they? She thought. Earlier Shadow, took Espian and Rogue to see Reala a whiles back. Maybe they got back home? She shifted a bit and a blinding light came a little ways from where she was. With annoyed grunt she took her gun at the ready and made her way over to where the light came from.

"Now it was around here…..but where-?" she looked around and saw some figures moving about in the trees. One was pretty tall and wore some Indiana Jones get up, one looked like Emerl but had a midnight blue color and thorn like things that were slicked back somewhat, another looked like a Chameleon, and the last one a hedgehog? It's hard to tell! It's now dark and she could barely make anything out.

Julie-Su crept closer to them, careful not to make anything sudden noises to give her away. She was hiding behind some bushes and moved some leaves out of the way to get a better view of them. They didn't notice her….good. The element of surprise was in her favor today. With a war cry she jumped out the bushes and didn't hesitate to start shooting.

"Look out!" one of them yelled and started throwing ninja stars at her. She evaded most of them but some of them scraped her here and there. Ignoring them she kept attacking them. The robotic figure dodged with precise timing and made a charge at her. Julie was caught off guard and got tackled off her feet.

"Get off!" she yelled and used her feet to kick him over her. She tried to feel for her weapon, but it wasn't anywhere near her!

'_Looks like I'm roughing it_!' she though and got into the tiger stance. She began to punch and kick as they came at her with their own attacks, but she was able to block each one that came at her.

"Give it up! There's no way I'm letting you guys take the emerald!" she yelled and threw a punch. The one with the Indiana Jones get-up caught her wrist.

"Emerald? We're not here for the emerald….." he said and took his hat off.

"No way….." the figure said suddenly. Julie-Su was then caught in a hug as the figure held her.

"Let go of me!" she shoved him away from her. And finally someone turned on the lights, err flash light that is. Sonic, Espio, Knuckles, and Nikki looked at Julie-Su. She was gaping like a Goliath Tigerfish!

"What the hell are you guys doing here? And who's this robot!" she pointed to Nikki. Nikki decided to remove his helmet and answer her.

"Sorry bout that Julie-Su" Nikki said. Julie's eye widen at seeing Nikki. He looked like the male version of Nicole! What is going on here!

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" she yelled so loud that this dimensions Knuckles heard from camp and decided to investigate. Nikki walked up to her with a nervous expression trying to calm her down.

"Julie allow me to explain…" Nikki said but got punched and K..

'_THUD_!' Nikki fell to the ground and went off line. Julie-Su looked at Knuckles and glared at him, demanding an explanation from him.

"Knuckles! What is going on!"

"Someone called?" Knuckles came from behind her. Julie turned to face him and then the other Knuckles…..hold on! One looked older and taller, while the one behind her looked younger….what is going on! Knuckles looked at what she was staring at and gaped. There was another Knuckles in front of him, but he looked older then him! How was that possible?

'_**THUD**_!' Julie fainted on the ground from seeing double. The two Knuckles ran to her aid.

"JULIE!" they said at the same time. The two looked at each other and then the younger looking Knuckles glared at the other one wearing a brown vest, hat, and boots.

"Who are you and what's going on?" Knuckles demand to the brown claded one. The other Knuckles stood up straight and looked at him in the eye before answering.

"I'm you, but from another dimension and I'm looking for Rogue and Espian" he said.

"Rogue and Espian? What do you want from them!" Knuckles demanded. Geez was I really this ill-tempered? Knuckles thought as he stared at his other self.

"Just to take them home" he answered truthfully.

"How do I know that you speak the truth? And that you're really me!"

"Because…..when you little you slept with a purple bunny name _Uvas_" Knuckles said. Espio and Sonic had to retain themselves from laughing. The so called 'Mr. tough' guy slept with a stuffed bunny! The young Knuckles turned redder in embarrassment.

"Ok…I believe you now" the younger Knuckles said as he talked nervously. The other Knuckles chuckled and patted his young self's dreads.

"Hehe! Glad to know! I'll explain more, but first we need to get Nikki back up and running! Julie-Su K. him!" Knuckles said as he picked up Nikki and tossed him over his shoulder. The younger Knuckles nodded and picked Julie-Su up.

"We can talk more at the alter, follow me" The young Knuckles said and lead the way. Everyone nodded and followed the young Knuckles to the alter were they could talk some more.

-(With Eva _Again_)-

Eva was soaked to the bone in blood and motor oil. Around her laid the bodies of her former mentors, at least some of them. She spared Mephiles, Scourge, and Fiona, knowing that their help will be needed later one, but everyone else wasn't so lucky to have her mercy. The Mechas were torn to pieces and they squirting out oil. Regina's body and extremities were dislocated like a Raggedy Ann Doll, Enerjak was reduced to ashes, and Dr. Finitives's face was smashed in and had his body emitting sparks.

"Now…." she began without looking at them at first.

"I hear from my future self you have a score to settle with Sonic and his friends…is that right?" she asked as she turned to face them. Her eyes were now glowing a neon yellow.

"That's right….." Mephiles answered her. He liked her style of getting things done.

"Well we have something in common then" she said and opened a portal.

"Glad to know then, what's the plan?" Scourge asked as he peered at her _handy _work. Scourge chuckled at the view, it was just like Christmas for him. Eva called back for his attention.

"Let's go see how they're _**doing**_, shall we?" she beckoned them into the portal. They all couldn't help but smirk at her antics this is going to be fun indeed! Eva was the last of them to walk through and stopped momentarily to look at the wrecked lab. Soon…..she thought.

'Very soon I'll avenge Eggman and bring his empire back to life' with she closed the portal and walked to her home world…..

All right I'm getting ready to finish this story up! Not only that it will be my first completed story EVER! *tosses some confetti into the air*

So anyway just a few more chapters and done! So Jane! Also Uvas means grapes in Spanish, you know Knuckles favorite fruit? I thought it would be amusing if I put that there for his stuffed bunny.

-Kenny R&R.


	14. Escapees and Invaders

Hello there! Here's the next installment of 'I don't exist?' This is were all the worlds and dimensions I put in the story will clash, but in different segments! Anyway thanks for reading and enough of my talking and let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer-Do. Not. Own.

"DAD?" Jecht shouted and immediately stopped the GEAR before colliding with his father. He jumped off and went over to Jet, who had his arms crossed over his tuff of feathers. Chris also got off and followed Jecht. Sonic just leaned against the GEAR, looking at the scene before him. _Hmm…..that green bird looks familiar from somewhere_….he thought to himself as he scratch his chin.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Jecht asked Jet. Jet gave his son a playful smirk.

"I could ask you the same thing kiddo" Jet said and ruffled his son's feathers. Jecht ducked and shoed his fathers hands away from his scalp.

"Watch the feathers!" Jecht said as he readjusted his feathers and bandana. Jet only rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders at his sons antics.

"Jecht what are you doing here on Prison Isle?" Jet asked seriously now. Jecht looked at his dad and answered.

"Well for two reasons…..1) Chris asked me to help him and 2) to break the blue hedgehog out" Jecht said pointing to Chris's and then Sonic's direction. The two waved and nodded to Jet's direction. Jet couldn't help but smirk.

"The world's fastest finally got caught by mere humans huh?" Jet said with a sly sneer to Sonic. Sonic didn't like this guy's tone, not one bit!

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sonic asked as he marched over to Jet's direction and stood face to face with him.

"Exactly what it means Sonic the Hedgehog" he said smirking to the fuming hedgehog. Jecht stepped back away from them for safety precautions.

"WHY I OUGHTA~!" but he never finished, since he got interrupted from a loud ringing.

'_**RING! RING! RING!**_' It was coming from Jet's communication watch on his wrist. With a grunt and putting a hand to Sonic's advancing form, he answered it.

"Jet here" he said to it.

"Metal here. Jet any luck finding Jecht?" Metal asked the Babylonian Rogue.

"Yes. Not only that but this dimension's Sonic" he said over the watch.

"Sonic really? Heh…..Guess GUN caught him like last time" Metal said chuckling. A vein popped out of Sonic's forehead.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" he yelled into the watch. Everyone looked at him with odd look and Jecht mentally groaned.

"Uh huh…anyway did you guys find Amelia?" Jet asked as he face palmed Sonic away from him.

"no not yet, We're having trouble tracking her" Metal Sonic said.

"How hard could be to track her she's practically a walking-!"

'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! SMAAAAAASSSSHH!' the whole base shook knocking them all off their feet. The watch hit the floor pretty hard making it malfunction a bit.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Jet yelled over the device. Static was heard as Metal tried to tell him that the base is going to blow up.

"The *static* is blowing *static*-static* no time get*static*…HURRY!" then the device fell dead as they lost signal. More series of explosions came as the base shook some more. The glass that framed the tunnels began to crack and break open. Water starting to gush in.

"WATER? I HATE WATER!" Sonic said as he began to have a panic attack. The water was half way up their knees.

"What do we do now?' Chris asked Jecht. Jecht looked at his dad with a knowing smirk. Jet couldn't help but smile back, this is going to get….interesting. With sprint, Jecht grabbed Chris and hopped back on the demon GEAR and started the engine back up. Jet brought out his GEAR again, and yanked the cobalt hero onto the rear of the GEAR.

"The only thing we can do! When in doubt! Get the hell out!" Jet yelled as he began to race down the corridors as a waves and gallons of water began to pour in some more. Jecht followed closely behind. Alarms began to blare as they made their way out of the underwater cells.

'All personnel must evacuate the island. I repeat all personnel must evacuate the island' the speakers said. Doors began to fall like dominos as it tried to stop the water from flooding the whole base. They were able to get past most of them, but last one was more then halfway down.

"We're not going to make it!" Chris yelled as water hit them in all directions. Jet pulled out two stone bracelets, one was green while the other was blue. He tossed the blue one to Jecht, who caught it and placed it on his wrist.

"The hell we ARE!" Jet and Jecht yelled at the same time and activated the stones. Gravity suddenly became zero as they all floated in the air momentarily, Jecht and Jet grabbed onto their passengers by their wrist.

"HANG ON!" Jet yelled and then suddenly they zipped through the air as debris fell around them. They used their GEAR to grind on them to accelerate even faster. _Almost there_! Jet thought as the door was almost closing. They let go of their gravity control and skittered on the wet and slippery floor. They made it! But Jet's and Jecht's bandana and goggles got left behind. Acting quickly, they got them, before the door closed fully.

"Ha! I like to see Indiana Jones do better then that! That was awesome!" Jecht said as he got up and placed his bandana back on his head. Jet said nothing as he placed his goggles back on his forehead.

"What the heck was that?" Chris asked as he got up from the floor. He was soaking wet to the bone!

"That was gravity control, kind of like Chaos control, but you manipulate the gravity around you and the only way to do that is with these stones" Jet said as he showed him the ARKS.

"But never mind that! We still need to get out of here!" Jecht said reminding them about the base's demise.

"He's right! Come on!" Sonic said and began to run out of there on his two feet. Jet got on his GEAR as did Chris and Jecht following the blur out of there.

-(Back home with Sonia, Tally, Nick, Jetstream, and Manic)-

They were all currently under house arrest for getting Metal Sonic out of his cell and going down there in the first place. Jetstream and Nikki were lucky, they aren't being watched under scrutiny and eye. Sonia and Manic were currently playing 'Crash Tag Team Racing' deciding this was better to pass the time, till their father comes home with their friends. Tally was talking to a spider plant that Sonia kept in her room by the window. Nick was currently watching the two of them play, having nothing else to do. He was cheering on Sonia, who picked Nina Cortex, as she raced against Manic, who was Crash Bandicoot.

"GO SONIA!" Nick cheered on Sonia, who only blushed in embarrassment. Manic was having trouble trying to pass her in 'tire and ice' course. Jetstream was watching silently, knowing why Manic was getting his ass handed to him.

"COME ON! THIS SUCKS! WHY CAN'T I BEAT YOU!" Manic yelled as he lost the 3rd time to his sister. Sonia only laughed at her brother's sore loser antics.

"When you got it, you got it!" she proclaimed proudly. Jetstream walked over and plopped herself in Manic's lap taking the game controller out of his hand. Manic blushed at her sudden movement and bold action.

"Me next!" she said and selected Pasadena Opossum. Sonia selected the same person and car. They got ready to race again that is until…

'BOOM! BANG!' the lights went out suddenly as the palace trembled a bit. Not much, just enough to feel a slight vibration in the ground. The group bolted onto their feet and began to fumble around the room.

"What the heck was that!" Sonia asked as she held Nick's hand in the sudden darkness. Tally decided to answer that for everyone's curiosity.

"Your plant tells me that he heard from the trees from the palace grounds, that someone cut the electricity" Tally said as she stayed put.

"Well who cut it?" Nick asked as he walked over to the young Kit. Tally closed her eyes, listening to the panic yelling and screaming to all the trees and plants.

"Well since all the trees are screaming, it's really hard to pin point who exactly" Tally said and then the emergency generators kicked on. The room got dim, but you were able to see again.

"Well at least the generators are up" Jetstream said as she went to door and opened it. She looked right and left to realize that there was no one keeping guard on the door.

"Guys….we're home free" Jetstream said as she turned to face them. The kids walked out of the room to realize that she was right.

"Where is everybody?" Sonia asked.. No one answered her, since they didn't know either.

"I say we go and find our moms" Jetstream said as she marched down the hallway. The others just decided to follow her, deciding it was best to stick together in a group, you know safety in numbers. The 5 of them walked in pairs, as Jetstream led them to the throne room. Once there the whole place was in utter Chaos! Sally was ordering guards, minutemen, and postmen to their stations. Nicole was busy helping Vector and the other members of the Chaotix evacuate the residents of the city through the warp rings.

"What in the world?" Manic said as he sprinted to his mother. His mother didn't notice him until he tapped her shoulder getting her full attention.

"Manic! What are you guys doing out?" she asked.

"Well the lights went off and we got worried…." Manic said. Tally walked up to her aunt with concern eyes.

"What's going? The plants are screaming and crying for help…" Tally said as tears threaten to break out. Sally hugged her niece in comfort in reassurance that nothing is wrong. At least for now…

"Make the screaming stop" Tally said as she rubbed her eyes.

"There, there Tally….it's ok" she said sweetly. At that moment Nicole hollowed in next to Sally with a panic look on her face.

"Sally!" she screamed. Nicole was practically covered in blood and soot. Her hair was a mess and her oriental clothes were torn to shreds some what.

"NICOLE WHAT HAPPEN?" Sally asked as she let the little kit go and looked at her AI friend in shock.

"IT'S EVA! SHE RUNNING AMOK! SHE'S ALREADY TOOK DOWN MORE THAN A QUARTER OF THE CITY!" Nicole yelled.

"Eva! How can that be? She was sucked into that portal!" Sonia said butting in. The two adults looked at her.

"Perhaps she survived…" Jetstream said monotonously as she turned her attention to the burning buildings outside. She was getting closer.

"What the case maybe, what's worse she has help!" Nicole stated as she projected an image in midair. There it showed Eva shooting out electricity from her time trident, making various buildings explode on contact. Next to her was Mephiles the Dark, shooting out dark Chaos Spears at some of the Mobians that weren't so lucky to get away in time. Finally there was Scourge and Fiona randomly hitting and killing anyone that got close by to their little advancing group.

"MEPHILES? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" Sally said to Nicole.

"The trident!" Nick spoke up grabbing their attention.

"The trident?"

"Yes! Eva never used a trident before in her life! Until now!" Nick said. That would explain the crazy happenings going on in the story so far. An explosions in the south side of the palace made everyone stop to listen carefully. It was dead silent, that you could hear a pin drop onto the floor. No one made any sudden movements until…

'CRASH! BOOM!' the wall to the kids right collapsed as four silhouettes stood on top of the debris. Everyone held faces of shock and fear as the four figures made their way towards them. Nick moved Sonia behind him as did Manic with Jetstream. Tally was shielded by Nicole and Sally as they all stood their ground.

"My, my, my….." one of them spoke in a lazy matter. The smoke cleared that you clearly make out a young women at the age of 18 with cropped brown hair standing in vigorous matter. It was none other then Eva Robotnik.

"What a mess! You should really hire new hands Sally!" Eva said as she smirked towards the queens direction. Sally glared at her and stood up straight and started talking with the girl.

"Eva what is the meaning of this!" Sally demanded from the human girl. Eva simple rolled her eyes and waved her off before answering her.

"You know very Gaia damn well why I'm here!" Eva said to her.

"That still doesn't answer my question!"

"Well to put in understandable terms for half wits, I'm here to rebuild the Eggman empire to it's former glory!" she stated. Nicole fazed in front of Eva and glared at her.

"NOT WHILE HERE! YOU'RE NOT!" she yelled. Eva smirked and waved her Trident in front of Nicole.

"Well then Nicole! I like you to meet a friend of mine!" an albino tabby came forth wearing black and yellow mandarin clothes with black shoes. Nicole gasped at this. Another AI!

"Nicole this is Tabitha! She's an AI as well!" she said introducing the albino tabby. Tabitha didn't move an inch or display any emotion at all as she stood before Nicole, awaiting commands from her master.

"Tabitha why don't you play with your new friend? My friends and I have urgent business to deal with now" Eva said with a stomp of her trident. Tabitha nodded and lunged towards Nicole with her claws extended out. The four passed the fighting feline AI's towards Sally and the others.

There! Another one done! So how you guys like this is going? If you guys have any suggestions or comments don't hesitate to tell me! BUT NO FLAMES! Don't like my story then get out!

R&R

-Kenny


	15. Shocks and Shadows

Hey there here's the next chapter! Do not own.

"The hell you're getting any closer to them!" Rouge yelled as she attacked Scourge with a judo kick to the head. Scourge could help but smirk seeing his old partner once again.

"You and I have a score to settle batty!" Scourge said as he began to attack Rouge. Mephiles was then attacked next by a pink figure from behind him.

"Mephiles!" Amy yelled as she pulled out her red katana towards the evil hedgehog. Mephiles simply side stepped to avoid the attack from the pink hedgehog and glared at her. This hindermost hedgehog was one of the most annoying beings he ever met on this planet! Eva and Fiona just walked past them, but Fiona suddenly tripped as vines tangled around her ankles.

"What the-!" she screamed as she looked behind her. Vines!

"You shall not pass me" Cosmo said as she made the vines tie Fiona up. Fiona pulled out her combat knife and cut herself loose from the vines. She glared at Cosmo.

"We'll see about that you freak!" she yelled as she lunged at Cosmo with her knife. Cosmo pulled out a wooden staff and blocked the attack in time. The three were occupied with those three which left Eva alone to deal with the queen. Nick and Manic charged at her with great speed and agility as they made for a kick to the head and chest, but Eva just Chaos Controlled the time around her to walk past them. She let go of it, making them fall onto the tile floor hard.

Eva looked at Sally with a sicken interest and pointed the trident's pikes toward Manic. Not one moment did Eva's stare waiver from Sally's gaze. She couldn't help but smirk Hook. Line. And _Sinker~_.

"You wouldn't!" Sally shouted. Eva raised one eyebrow to that.

"Would I~?" she sang and began to charge the trident up. Soon sparks began to emit from it as she pointed at the mini-Sonic. She sent a small jolt of electricity, making Manic twitch from the sudden invasion of electricity.

"What do you want!" Sally yelled as tears spilled from the corners of her eyes as she saw her child in pain.

"That's simple Sally…." Eva said and pointed the trident now to Sally, making her blood go cold.

"FOR ALL OF YOU TO PERISH!" She charged it up with even more electricity and shot out a huge ball towards Sally. Sally pushed Tally out of the way in time as the electric ball hit her full on. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch in horror.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed a blood curling as it ran through her veins making Eva laugh sadistically.

-(With Amelia)-

"_Amelia….." a voice called out to her. Amelia turned over and huddled into a ball more as she slept. The figured sighed in frustrated at her stubbornness and lack of attention to her surroundings. The figured called for her a few more times, before giving up and going to his last result._

"_**AMELIA**__!" he screamed into her ear. Amelia eyes bolted open and her eyes dilated as the light was dim._

"_**EEK**__!" she screeched as she jumped a foot in the air and landing on her rear. She rubbed it in pain as she mumbled some words under her breath. _

"_Hahaha! You should've seen the look on your face Ames! Priceless!" the figure said as he over towered her. Amelia looked up to see…._

"_Reala?" she said as she sat dumbfound. Wasn't he suppose to be in another world with Mili? Reala only smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest towards the ebony hedgehog._

"_The one and only!" he boasted. Amelia then noticed a halo on his head and little red wings sticking from his back. What is going on? She thought as she stood up and grabbed one of his wings to see if was real._

"_Hey! Watch the feathers!" Reala said as he shoed her hands away. Amelia frowned as she looked at him._

"_Reala…" she called getting his attention._

"_Are you really…" she paused choking back a sob._

"_Dead?" she finally choked out. Reala shook his head, not wanting to answer her with words._

"_Why you?" she asked sadly. Reala looked at her oddly._

"_What do you mean?" he asked confused._

"_Why you of all Mobians had to get the Nuero-cerebral poisoning? Why you?" she said as she repeated herself. Reala was like a brother to her and when she heard of his illness, it broke her in two._

"_Amelia it just happens…I was unfortunate to catch it" he told her as he floated around her in the air._

"_That's not fair" she said like a child._

"_Life's not fair. I learned that the hard way" he said and stood in front of her. His form over towering her form, he stared her down a bit._

"_Amelia. I'm stuck in limbo….." he told her._

"_Limbo? Why are you stuck there? Didn't you finish everything in your world?" she asked him. Reala shook his head no and pulled something out from his breast pocket. He held it out to her as he spoke again._

"_There is something left undone…..here" he dropped what he had in his pocket into her awaiting hands. His Ideya shard. Amelia was speechless as she saw the crimson jewel in the palm of her hands._

"_Your s-ss-shard?" she stuttered as she saw the crimson jewel shine brightly._

"_Yes, when a NiGHTMaREN dies, they're suppose to give their shard to someone of their choice. And I chose you" he said to her._

"_Me? What about Milagros?" she asked remembering his Echidna girlfriend back to his home world. Reala shook his head smiling to his sisterly-figure._

"_Milagros already has something of mine." he said as he placed his hand over his heart first._

"_What is it?" she asked. His hand moved to his abdomen as he smirked._

"_My legacy…." he stated. Amelia's eyes grew wide to the news. Milagros is carrying his child? She pulled him into a tight hug as she smiled._

"_Mili's going to be a mother?" she asked happily. Reala didn't like hugs or physical contact, unless it came from Milagros. He pulled her form off and brushed himself in matter much like a child would do if kissed by girl with cooties._

"_yes she is." he restated to her as he frowned at her. Amelia smiled sheepishly as she forgot that he didn't like to be hug. Reala decided to shrug it off and let it pass this time._

"_Well congrats Reala" she said punching his shoulder lightly._

"_Thanks." he looks slightly ajar into the vast darkness before turning his attention back to the ebony hedgehog. _

"_Amelia….my times up" he said as the ground below them began to part._

"_So soon?"_

"_Yea" he said as the chasm got bigger and bigger. Amelia smiled sadly as she watched her friend disappear into the abyss from her sight. _

"_Good bye Amelia" Reala's voice rang through. Amelia closed her eyes and fell backwards…and kept falling knowing herself that she was in no present danger…_

-(with Amy)-

Amy woke with a jolt. Her heart was racing as she sat up in bed. Wait? Bed? How was that possible? Wasn't she on prison isle with Amelia? Wait! Amelia! Where is she? Amy threw the covers off herself, suddenly feeling a chill on her skin. She looked down to realize that she was in her underwear! What happen to her dress! In a panic she looked around the room with no luck finding it at all.

"Oh! Where could it be!" she yelled to no one in particular. Sadly for her, someone walked in and heard her.

"Where could what be?" a silky voice said behind her. Amy whipped her head around quickly only to turn redder than a tomato.

"Shadow!" she yelled to him, suddenly forgetting her current state. Shadow only smirked at her fuming gaze finding it…adorable.

"Yes?" he said casually as he looked at her figure up and down. This made her blush even more.

"Where am I and where's Amelia!" she demanded as she stomped her foot on the floor hard.

"The both of you are on the ARK" He answered her honestly as he pretended to look at something else with interest. But continued to gaze at her figure every now and then.

"…And my clothes?" she asked as she tried her best to cover herself up with a nearby bed sheet.

"They were torn and ripped when I brought you and your friend here.. So I did you the favor of getting rid of them" he said. Amy's blush got darker as she had her answer of who undressed her.

"You undressed me!" she yelled as she stomped her way towards the ebony hedgehog, dropping the bed sheet on the floor. Her muzzle was about 2 inches from his as she stared him down. He couldn't help but smirk at her boldness.

"Y-y-you-!" she started as fumes came out of her ears. His smirk only got bigger as he stared her down.

"Yes?" he said in a tone that didn't belong to him, but at that moment he didn't care. It was fun to tease her.

"…..PERVERT!" she finally spat out as she pouted to him. Amy crossed her arms over her chest, turning her back to him. A big mistake, that gave him a fun idea. With ninja like swiftness he crept up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist making her gasp suddenly.

"Oh, really~?" he said as he placed his head on the crook of her neck. Amy fidgeted in his grasp as she tried to get out of his hold, but with no luck.

"Let me go!" she squeaked as a bigger blush appeared on her muzzle. This only made his grip on her firmer and smirk wider.

"Why~?" he asked then placed his lips on her neck. Butterflies bursted in Amy's stomach as the small action made her weak in the knees. Thankfully for her case, Shadow had a good hold on her.

"Because…It's embarrassing" she said softly to him. She felt her heart was about to pop out of her chest.

"Embarrassing? Heh….." he said and turned her around to face him. His muzzle was less than an inch away from hers.. Shadow moved closer to her lips as to close the gap. Amy's eyelids closed halfway as they began to haze a bit as he moved closer to her lips….but then pulled away from her before contact and releasing her. He pulled something from his quills, a bundle of clothes. He placed into her arms, snapping her out of her gaze.

"What's this?" she asked as she realized that she had something in her arms.

"Clothes. I had Rouge get you some. You know since yours are done for" he said to her as he turned his back to her.

"Uh….thank you" she said meekly. Shadow nodded as he left the room leaving her to change. Amy looked at the clothes in her arms. It was a blue navy dress with matching boots that had different shades of blue on them. For a notorious thief, Rouge had great taste in clothes. She said to herself as she put the clothes on.

-(with Amelia)-

Amelia found herself in some sort of life size test tube of some sort. By her guess it was by 5x5 in circumference standards. Enough room for her to exercise or meditate. With a relaxed breath, she closed her eyes and sat in a lotus position for a while. Ignoring the outside world as she entered hers.

-(with Shadow)-

Shadow just left Amy to change her clothes, but something was clearly on his mind. His sudden boldness back with Amy…Why did he do it? He hadn't know her for long. But yet he did it like it was a natural thing to do. Argh! He screamed in his head as he walked into the sky view deck. There he saw that ebony hedgehog look alike there with her eyes closed in deep thought.

"What are you staring at?" she asked not moving an inch at all.

"Nothing…" he said and turned his gaze to window. There he had a good view of the earth below them.

"So…..I am '_nothing'_?" she said teasingly to Shadow. Shadow looked at her and didn't answer he back. This made Amelia frown.

"Something troubles you. What is it?"

"Not something…..It's **Somethings**" he said to her, making it plural.

"Do you want to talk about them?" she offered. A good talking will do him good, but this being Shadow…..

"No" he stated to her.

"Suit yourself" she said as she continued to meditate with her '_father' _looking out of the window.

-(Jecht and the others)-

Jecht and the others were able to make out in time, but that's wasn't on their minds anymore. They were all worried about their other companions missing in action. Amy and Amelia. They over looked what was once prison isle, now a smoking crater in the water. Tails flew the jet around a couple times to see if any sign of them at all. No luck.

"Tails! I don't see any sign of them!" Sonic said as he stood next to Jet on one of the planes wings. Jet rolled his eyes at the cobalt hedgehog.

"Way to state the obvious Hedgehog!" he said with a sneer. Sonic shot the Babylonian Rogue a dirty look. One thing for sure he hated Jet now.

"Cool it Dad!" Jecht yelled as he stood on the other wing with a pained face. Jet looked over to his son with a sad look in his gaze.

"Guys! According to the scanners there is no one on isle anymore." Tails said as he made one last round.

"Which means…..?" Sonic asked as he scratched his quills.

"There's a possibility that they got off before it blew up" This made Jecht calmer now than he was before.

"Good then. Her dad will be glad" Jet said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Chris was currently sitting behind Tails, hearing his sentence.

"Her dad is here?" he asked him. Jet shook his head yes. Chris looked over to Jecht to see him suddenly get nervous.

"Well where is the guy and what's his name?" Sonic asked as Tails pulled the X-Tornado out and mapped a course for home. Before either Rogue could answer two shrouded figures landed on the tail of the plane. This grabbed everyone's attention…..except for Tails he flying the plane for Gaia's sake! Their sudden weight on the end of the plane, made it jerk a few times in the air.

"Who the are you and where do you come from!" Sonic demanded as he got into a fighting stance. One of the figures pulled his hood off. Revealing himself to be…..

"Metal Sonic, you Organic faker" Metal said as he took the rest of the Shroud off and threw it into the wind. Sonic's face was priceless at that moment. Sonic's gaze went over to the other figure, who only shrugged before taking his shroud off too.

"SHADOW!" Sonic, Chris and Tails screamed at the same time in shock. Sonic pointed an accusing gloved finger to the ebony hedgehog. Shadow couldn't help but smirk at their sudden reaction.

There. Another done. Like I said earlier. This is getting harder and harder…hopefully it'll be done soon. So yea, the Sonic X universe meet the other 'Shadow' and they don't know that…yet!

R&R

-Kenny.


	16. Sadness and Fluff XD

Hello there! Here's the next installment of 'I don't exist?

Disclaimer-Do. Not. Own.

"….Ok then. So you're me, but in another world?" Knuckles asked his other self. Knuckles nodded to his younger self from this world. Satisfied with all his questions answered Knuckles couldn't help but have one thing nagging him in the back of his mind.

"Does that answer all your questions?" Knuckles asked his other. He nodded his head.

"Yea…..well all but one" he said as he scratched his dreads.

"Alright then, shoot" Knuckles asked his younger self as he crossed his legs.

"What's with the Indiana Jones get-up?" he asked.

'**RECORD SCRATCH'**

"What! This is what I wear on a daily basis! If anything Indiana Jones is copying me!" Knuckles told his other self. Espio and Sonic had to restrain themselves from laughing at the two Echidnas.

"RiiiiiiiiGHT" Knuckles said sarcastically. At that moment Julie-Su began to stir in her sleep. Soon enough she woke up in a dazed state and sat Japanese style with her legs tucked under herself.

"Hello Knuckles, Espio, Sonic, and…..KNUCKLES!" She looked at Knuckles and then the other Knuckles. Her head began to spin again.

"Julie! Take it easy!" the younger Knuckles said as he held her arm so she wouldn't faint in shock.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THERE TWO OF YOU!" She yelled as she yanked his arm from his grip.

"Allow me to explain Julie-Su" the brown claded Knuckles said as he beckoned her to sit down. She did so, but very slowly not taking her eyes off of him.

"The reason why there are two of us is because I hail from another world. Similar to this one but with slight differences" he told her. One of her eyebrows rose slightly as she looked at him.

"What's the difference then?" she asked him. Knuckles decided to tell her straight out. They were going to find out he was here for his daughter. Why not now?

"*sigh*…Where I come from I'm married and I have a daughter-" he never finished. Julie-Su connected the pieces from what Rogue slipped out from their first meeting.

"YOU MEAN ROGUE!" She stated to him as she pointed a finger to him. Everyone (save Nikki, he's still KO) eyes grew wide in shock. How did the hell does she know! Knuckles thought in shock.

"How do you know that!" The younger Knuckles asked her. If what she spat out was true…..then metaphorically she's his daughter!

"She told me herself!" she said as she stood up and began to some what go some what panic. Who was her mother then! Wait! She thought. Echidna-_**bat**_? She spun around to stare the other Knuckles down with a sadden look.

"Her mother…She's….Rouge isn't she?" she asked as tears threaten to come out.

"Yes…..she is" he told her honestly. The younger Knuckles looked at him in shock.

"How?" The both of them asked Knuckles. Knuckles took his hat off and looked at them. Deciding to tell them from the beginning.

"Well I hope you guys have time…..It's a long story" he said as he began.

-(with Espian and Rogue)-

They were running back to Angel Island. They bid Shadow and Milagros goodbye after seeing them off at the city's borders. Rogue glided through the darkening sky as she saw the Island floating away from the city. Espian was lagging behind her as she flew.

"Espian! Move your ninja ass! It's leaving already!" she yelled from above.

"WELL IT'S KIND OF HARD TO MOVE IT, WHEN YOU CAN BARELY SEE ANYTHING IN FRONT OF YOU!" he yelled to her. Rogue got impatient and plucked him off the ground suddenly. She was gripping him from his arms as the two of them flew through the sky.

"Hang on!" she yelled and began to flap her wings like crazy. Luck was on their side as the wind accelerated them even more, cutting the time in half. With tired effort she threw Espian towards the edge of the floating Island. He hit it hard with his lower half not making it and pulling him down. He was about to fall when Rogue yanked him up with what little stamina she had left.

"oomph!" they said in unison as they fell onto the soft grass. Espian's right arm was draped over her waist as she was under his scaly body. When she caught her breath, she realized the position they were in. It was weird. She didn't feel awkward or embarrassed by it. In fact she liked it. Sadly Espian got off of her and stood up. She followed suit afterwards.

"Come on. Let's find Julie-Su and Knuckles" Espian said as he lead the way to the altar.

"Y-yea" she stuttered as she missed his cold-blooded body on hers. What was that feeling? Normally she would've knocked him off and yelled at him for touching her like that. Though not this time…this time it was different. Butterflies, Unicorns, and girly things burst in her stomach. Was that infatuation? Or something else? She kept thinking and didn't realize where she was walking. Rogue bumped into Espian as he stopped suddenly.

"Espian! What the-!" he covered her mouth with his hand. Rogue blushed under his touch and realized he was looking at something ahead. She peered over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"what are you looking at?" she asked him.

'"Look for yourself" he said with a hint of a smile. She looked to see Julie-Su, Knuckles, Sonic, Espio, and Knuckles…..WAIT! KNUCKLES? She took a closer look to see it was her father there with the other Knuckles and Julie-Su. But Julie-Su had an expression of anger, shock, sadness, and rejection all in one. Without another word Rogue bursted out into the open towards her father.

"Daddy!" she cried out as her arms stretched out for a bear hug.

Knuckles thought he heard rustling in the bushes as he about to finish telling his younger self and Julie-Su what happen between them in his world and why he got married with Rouge. He told them that he and Julie had a very iron sealed relationship, and that Knuckles got engaged with her. Though while they were engaged for about a year, tragedy struck. Dr. Eggman gave a final assault on the Acorn Kingdom in his attempt to conquer the world. The Echidna clan and the Freedom Fighters along with alliance of the Babylonian Rogues defended their home from him, but with heavy loses.

"…..And so Julie and I got separated in the final wave of the attack by Snively and Eggman. I couldn't see anything, everything was covered in smoke and ashes as we all fought….." he said recalling that horrific day. A day that will still haunt him.

"*sigh*…I fought my way through waves of robots, looking for Julie-Su. Sonic and Shadow were taking care of Eggman and his robotize-bomb that he placed in the center of the city. I was currently fighting off 5 or 8 robots at the same time. More came from nowhere…I thought I was done for"

"But?" Julie-Su asked him, urging him to go on.

"But then…Rouge came to my aid. In no time she helped me take care of the robots, We made a temporary team up thing till it blew over. She helped me find you. But by the time I got there…." he paused trying his best not to break down. Espio and Sonic placed a hand on his shoulders in comfort.

"….What happened Knuckles?" his younger self asked him.

"Julie-Su was with Mina…..they were fighting off Lien-Su together. They had her on the ropes, but she pulled a fast one on them. First she pulled out a knife from her boot and slaughtered Mina by slicing her throat open…Julie you got so mad you attacked her in blind rage for killing Mina"

"You two were going at each other like blood thirsty wolves…" he paused slightly looking at her. She had a look of curiosity if she finished Lien-Su or not.

"I Ran in between the two of you….but Lien-Su gave me a deep cut all over my left arm. That's when you really lost it Julie…you charged her, forgetting about the knife. You jumped to strangle her, but she plunged the knife into…-into your heart." he choked out.

"W-what happened to me then?" Julie-Su asked as she felt light in the head.

"You knew you going to die by the depth of the knife, so you pulled it out and killed Lien-Su with her own weapon" he said. Julie-Su had her head hung low to conceal her forlorn gaze.

"…..Rouge tried to save you by to stop the bleeding, but you lost too much blood. I crawled over to you and held as you laid dying in my arms. I never cried so much till that day Julie….I felt so useless as you died" Knuckles let one tear escape. Julie-Su had an expression of anger, shock, sadness, and rejection all in one. She was about ask him what happen afterwards, but something came bursting from the bushes close by.

"DADDY!" Rogue yelled as she tackled her father in a vice-grip hug. Espian walked after her in a calm matter and going to his father's side.

"ROGUE!" he shouted in shock as he held his daughter happily. He missed her so much! She pulled away from her father to realize that he was crying somewhat. She turned her attention to Julie and the other Knux. Julie-Su had a questioning gaze at her.

"Julie?" Rogue asked as she called for the pink Echidna. Julie-Su ignored her presence and only looked at the older Knuckles, who beckoned Rogue to sit next to him. She did so with out saying anything.

"Julie…after you died…I wanted to die myself. I nearly did if Rouge didn't stop me." he told her.

"Oh Knuckles….." Julie-Su was crying softly now.

"Why would you try to do such a thing?" she asked.

"I loved you so much…it hurt to go on everyday, knowing that I got to live, while you didn't." he confessed. Rogue looked at her father and placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"So Rouge stopped you before you did that? What happened after that ordeal?" The other Knuckles asked him. He was shocked to the bone about his other self's loss.

"Rouge kept a 24-7 watch on me. We became good friends. She lost her beloved, Jinn the tiger (an Oc of mine), as well. We helped each other through our losses, pain, and depression. Inevitably it bloomed into love" he said.

"We had two kids, Rogue and Nick. Though…." he paused.

"Though what?" Julie-Su and Knuckles asked him. Rogue took this one for her dad.

"That's only our 2nd names. My **REAL **name is Julie-Su _Rogue _the Echidna-bat, I just like to be called Rogue though" she said with a small smile.

"I was named after you and my younger brother was named after Jinn." Rogue told her sweetly.

"You named your daughter after me?" Julie was lost for words. After that whole ordeal, she thought he wanted to forget all about it. Including her.

"Well…It was Rouge's idea. But yes! We did" he told her. Julie couldn't help but smiled. At first she angry that she was killed and never had the chance to be with Knuckles in the other world. But hearing that he will always remember her, is still knowing he loved her.

-(With Jet and Jecht)-

"Cool it guys! He's with me!" Jet said holding Sonic back before a fight broke out the X-Tornado. (A/N-though it's very tempting to write it out now…..JK!) Shadow just watched lazily as he leaned against the tail of the plane.

"What do you mean by that! He f**king framed me!" he cursed as he was now being held back by his right arm. Shadow held up his finger as if to point something out.

"CORRECTION! That was the _other _Shadow…NOT me" he said as he smirked at the blue hedgehog. Multiple veins popped out his forehead.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! TAILS LAND THIS F**KING PLANE!" Sonic yelled. Tails made no objections as he landed a little ways away from the bight. Shadow, Jecht, Metal Sonic, and Jet got off first then followed by the others. Sonic was the first to talk….err yell.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" he stated with iron vice. Jecht took this one.

"Sonic, we hail from an alternate world….Amelia and I where transport here by Eva Robotnik" he said to him. Sonic heard the name '_Robotnik' _and calmed down instantly.

"Robotnik?" he asked.

"Is she related to Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik by any chance?" Tails asked before Sonic did. Jecht didn't know, she was 3 years his age ahead. Shadow took this one.

"She's his stepdaughter. She was one of those abandoned doorstep babies things" Shadow said as recalled reading her file when he worked for GUN in the past.

"Alright then. So I know you got sent here, but how?" Sonic asked.

"Well we were trying to retrieve a stolen Master Emerald that she stole and get some any useful info on her, But we got caught red handed. She chased us through her base. Our other comrades came to our aide after I told them to abort mission. She used this Trident-like staff to attack us, but Rogue kicked and she lost control over it, thus opening a portal and us getting sucked into this world" Jecht told his story again.

"I see! I get it now!" Tails said as he was the first to catch quickly. Tails wasn't a genius for nothing!

"You guys are only here for a rescue mission! Of course….Why didn't I see it before" Tails said.

"Yea, but that doesn't answer who Amelia's father is" Sonic said. Everyone fell anime-style after he spoke those words. Yesh, Sonic can be stupid sometimes.

"Sonic….You probably don't know how Amelia looks like but…." Chris started as he was the first to get up. Tails butted in next.

"Imagine an Amy-look-a-like, but ebony…."

"and with Shadow's feature, but with Green eyes" Sonic tried to imagine it, but a blank came to mind.

"Yea…I got nothing" he said and everyone slapped their foreheads. Shadow pulled out his wallet from his quills and sped over to Sonic. He opened it and showed him a picture of Amelia, taken about a week ago. She was wearing a red and yellow dress in that picture holding the German Flag. XD!

"Oh now I see….Heh if I didn't know better, She looks enough to be Amy's daughter! Hahahahaha!" Sonic laughed though Shadow just looked at him like he grew two heads. Sonic stopped laughing. He was expecting Shadow to deny it or something, then his eyes grew wide.

"OH MY GAIA! SHE **IS **AMY'S DAUGHTER! ISN'T SHE!" Sonic yelled so loud that even the author of this story had to cover her ears in pain. (A/N-That hurt Sonic!**:{**.) Jet and the other had to refrain themselves from laughing at Tails and Chris's expressions of shock.

"Yes…..in fact…she's my wife" Shadow said as he put the wallet away.

"You're married!" he yelled once again, that I had to cover my ears!

"yes"

"How? Why?" Sonic asked.

"In due time Faker, but now we have other problems now" Shadow said as he looked over to his right. He could smell GUN soldiers half a world away and the were coming this way.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked. Shadow sensed a bullet going for the kit and he quickly pushed him out of the way in time to see multiple black hawks surrounding them. His quills went up in fury as he glared at them.

"GUN" he said as series of bullets came at them.

-(on the Ark)-

Amy was lost as she navigated through the ARK. The blue dress wasn't helping the matter at all. It was really short as it laid on her upper thighs and clung to her figure like a wet towel. She'll have to _**thank **_Rouge for the clothes later….

"That's it! I'm going back to the room!" she said walked back the way she came only to realize….that she was lost. All the hallways looked exactly the same! How can you tell 'em a part?

"Argh!" she screamed. Her screams rang through the halls as she walked back to her room. Right…..left…left again….uh right or left? She thought to herself. She was at a fork. Amy sweat dropped as she didn't know which way to go. She was about to go right, but she heard voices to the left. Voices mean people, and that means she could find some help finding her way through this place.

"Hello~?" she called out. No one answered her, but the voices got louder as she got closer.

"What stance is that?" a velvety voice said. It sounded like Rouge's voice. Amy moved closer to the sounds and found herself at a front of a steel door.

"This is called the 'tiger' and this one is 'crane' " Wait! That was Amelia's voice! Amy walked in to see Amelia practicing martial arts and Rouge practicing along with her.

"Amelia?" Amy called out. Amelia turned to see Amy there in a blue dress and matching boots. Where did she get those?

"Amy!" they said at the same time. Amelia dropped her stance and stood up straight. She was trapped in a test tube after all. Amy walked up to notice the tube.

"I see Shadow gave you the clothes I picked out for you~!" Rouge said teasingly to the pink hedgehog. Amy gave her a 'you did that on purpose' look. Amelia looked at her 'mother', and seeing that the blue dress fit her very nicely.

"Wow Amy! That dress looks hot on you!" Amelia said adding her two cents in. Amy blushed at her comment. Amy shook her head to rid herself of the blush and looked at Rouge.

"Rouge…uh….I need help getting back to my room" Amy asked her.

"Ya got lost, am I right?" she asked. Amy shook her head meekly as she was embarrassed.

"Not to worry! Same thing happen to me when I got here" Rouge said to her, making her feel better.

"I'll help ya back to your room! I'll be back Amelia!" Rouge said as she walked out with Amy. Rouge took a left down the hallway and kept going straight down with Amy trotting behind her.

"So Amy how do you like the dress?" Rouge asked striking up a conversation.

"It's….nice, but to short!" Amy said as she pulled the dress down, trying to hide her legs.

"Really? It makes your legs look nice!" she said as teased her.

"Really?" Amy blushed.

"Girl! Your legs look so fine! That they could kill by looking at them!" Amy closed her eyes as she smiled. She didn't see where she was walking and bumped into someone. When they collided they fell onto each other. Amy was flat on her back with a patch of soft white chest fur…WAIT! Chest Fur? Amy looked up to see an equally embarrassed Shadow onto top of her.

"Shadow you dog~!" Rouge said to him. Shadow glared at the thief from the floor. Amy was petrified by the sudden contact, that she couldn't think properly…at least at first.

"Well seeing you guys are busy at the moment, I'll leave…." Rouge started to strut away. Shadow growled at her retrieving form as it disappeared down the hallway.

"S-ss-Shadow?" Amy stuttered as she regained her function of her box. The Hedgehog looked down to the pink Hedgehog below him. Her eyes sparkled like the green chaos emerald, no…..brighter than that.

His forehead touched hers lightly as he continued to look into her eyes, getting lost in them. Amy was lost too, at least in his eyes. They were so red…like blood itself. Her eyes began to haze and her eyelids drooped halfway down. Shadow moved in closer, his body now acting on it's own accord than his own conscious. Their faces were millimeters apart and with out a second thought, Shadow closed the gap between them.

Yay! Shadamy fluff! So there you guys now know why Knuckles is married to Rouge in the Other Mobius. Also what happened to Julie-Su. Anyway enough of my talking! R&R

-Kenny


	17. Tricks and Traps

Hey there here's the next chapter! Do not own.

-(on the Ark with Amelia)-

Rouge came back with a smug smile on her features. Amelia looked at her with a curious look. Rouge plopped herself down on a lab chair, close to Amelia. Her smile grew bigger as the bat chuckled to herself.

"Why are you smiling about~?" Amelia asked her 'aunt'. Rouge looked at Amelia with gleaming eyes.

"Well~…What has two wings, two thumbs, and a knack for getting people together?" Rouge asked her. Amelia said nothing awaiting what was the good news.

"THIS GIRL!" Rouge said as her thumbs pointed to herself.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked the bat.

"Well…." she looked to see if anyone was listening or close by. No one, good.

"…..You didn't hear this from me though! But! As I was helping Amy get back to her room, guess who did she bump into and trip under?" her smile grew smug.

"Shadow?"

"Bingo Honey!" Rouge said as she thumbs-up Amelia. The ebony hedgehog smiled mentally, her '**mother' **and '**father' **are falling in love! Yay! Hooray for a nosy bat!

"Really? Wow…." Amelia said. At that moment a large round man with a bushy red mustache came walking in. Two robot were with him too. A grey short one and a tall yellow one. Who are they?

"Eggman! What are you doing here?" Rouge asked the one called Eggman. He simply walked past her without a glance in her direction.

"I'm here to test the Eclipse canon" he said as he sat down and started up the machine. Rouge glided over to him with a look of confusion.

"What? Don't you need at least 6 chaos emeralds to get it running?" Rouge asked the large man.

"That's right!" he said without looking up to meet her gaze.

"But you only have 2! You're 4 short Egg head!"

"True but…that's were _**she **_comes in" Eggman beckoned towards Amelia. Amelia looked at him in shock. What is talking about?

"What do you mean by that Eggman?" Rouge asked as an eyebrow rose to that statement.

"You'll see in due time, but…" his head looked left and right as if he was looking for someone.

"Yea?"

"Where's Shadow?" Eggman asked. Rouge and Amelia decided to play dumb and both of them shrugged their shoulders. Eggman growled in frustration and got up from his chair.

"Decco and Becoo! Get everything ready and prepare that hedgehog for what I have plan!" he ordered as he began to walk out of the room.

"Yes Doctor!" they said at the same time and began to get to work.

-(With Shadow and Amy)-

They finally pulled away from each other after 5 minutes of kissing each other. The both of them gasping for breath. _What was that? _Amy thought as she was sitting up now. Some how she moved while they were kissing. She was practically sitting in his lap now!

"What-what was….that?" Amy asked as she blushed. Her gaze broke as she looked down.

"I'm not quite sure myself" he said truthfully as he tilted her chin up with one of his hands. He leaned in closer to her muzzle, making her blush again. Their breathes now tickling each others lips.

"But I like it" he said and kissed her again. Amy gasped at sudden action. Shadow took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

"mmm" She moaned as she felt his tongue caress hers. One of her hands slipped into his quills, brushing them softly. Her other hand went to his patch of white chest fur. She squeaked in surprise that it was super soft! Softer than a cloud. Something exploded in Shadow's mind as her soft touches began to drive him crazy. His hands began to caress her upper thighs, brushing them softly in a back and forth movement. He pried his mouth from her mouth and began to suckle on her neck.

"Oh…Shadow….." she moaned as she bared her neck to his lips. Her hands now clutched his shoulder tightly as she began to lose control of her body to him. With a popping sound Shadow took his lips off her neck, his vision hazed with desire and …..belonging? He took in her scent with pleasure realizing that she smelled true to her name, roses.

"You smell nice" he said as he nuzzled her neck. Amy didn't say anything as her neck was being nuzzled. She then realized what she done. She made out with Shadow the hedgehog! The thing that troubled her is that she didn't….mind at all. In fact, she like….no, _**loved **_it.

"*sigh*…..thank you" she didn't know what else to say to him. Here was Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform, the supposedly cold-hearted hedgehog…..but right now, none of those described him. Well at least the cold-hearted thing. Shadow was about to go in and kiss her again, wanting to take it up a level but….

"SHADOW! WHERE THE DEVIL ARE YOU!" Eggman's voice boom from the end of the hallway. Amy scrambled up to her feet in a pink blur. Shadow sighed as he got up to rid himself of the previous ordeal. Eggman came marching down the hallway towards the two hedgehogs. Amy hid herself behind Shadow in fear of what Eggman wanted. The rather round man came marching towards the two, stopping only 3 feet in front of them.

"Doctor…" Shadow sneered.

"There you are! Shadow I need your assistance right now!" Eggman ordered.

"With what?" a vein popped on his forehead.

"The Eclipse cannon of course!" he barked.

"What? You only have 3 emeralds! You're 3 short!" Shadow said.

"Yes, but our guest of honor will take of that" Eggman said as he began to march down the hallway. Shadow said nothing a grabbed Amy's hand pulling her softly as they both followed the doctor. This was getting Amy worried.

-(With Jecht and the others)-

They were all getting first aid in Chris's garage. The GUN choppers did a number on them, but their wounds were nothing compared to what they did to the X-Tornado plane. The glass was cracked deep, bullet holes in the tail of the jet, and some of the engines were fried. Right now Tails was cursing and swearing left and right.

"THOSE F**ING GUN SOLDIERS! LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO MY PLANE!" Tails yelled as he was currently removing the completely fried parts from the plane as he was assisted by Chuck. He yanked out a circuit breaker and threw it on the floor. A few sparks came from it and then died down.

"Easy there Tails, there's kids in the house too ya know" Metal Sonic said as he was using a screwdriver to pry out a bullet from his chest. He was referring to Cream and Cheese. Tails just bit his tongue and continued to swear under his breath as he continued his work.

"So what now?" Jecht asked as he was putting some bandages on his wounds. His father looked at him, before turning his attention back to Shadow and Metal Sonic. Those two had the worst done on them, the GUN soldiers mistaken the other Shadow for this world's Shadow. Luckily Shadow took it easy on them and just took out the engines on the Choppers. The two looked up from what they were doing and looked at the young rogue.

"First off, we still have to find Amelia" Shadow stated. He somewhat glared to the ground. Where the hell is his daughter? Does the Eggman here have her? Or GUN? The sound of a ricocheting bullet broke his train of thoughts. Metal finally got the bullet out and set the screwdriver down.

"Yea, but to my scanners she's nowhere to be found now" Metal said. Chris was busy getting his cuts and bruises checked by his own mother, who immediately came home hearing her son was caught in crossfire.

"You mean you can't find her anywhere on this planet?" he asked. Metal shook his head, that it made a squeaky noise. He grabbed a nearby oil can and oiled his neck. Chris's mother put on anti-spec on a cut making him hiss in pain and surprise.

"MOM! THAT BURNS!" he wailed his mother only stared at him.

"Well! That's what you get for fighting against government soldiers!" she scowled to her child as she finished up her work. All the guys couldn't help but snicker at Chris's expense. At that moment he wanted to shrink and disappear.

"But mom! They attack us first!"

"I don't care! We'll discus this when your father gets home!" she said and walked out of the garage.

"I'm dead…..~" Chris said. A dark cloud hung over his head.

[BEEP!] [BEEP] The sound of a communication device came from one of the computers. Chuck went to go and answered it only to get Eggman's ugly face on it. Shadow and Metal Sonic hid from view rather quickly not to raise Eggman's suspicion of an old creation and another Shadow there.

"What do you want now Eggman?" Sonic said as he stood up to talk with him. Sonic's face was cover in bandages, he looked like a mummy.

"Well, well…it looks like those GUN soldiers did a number on you Sonic!" he laughed at Sonic. That tore Sonic's last shred of patience.

"That's it I'm hanging up…." he said going over to the computer.

"SONIC DON'T!" Amy's voice yelled over. Amy pushed her way and shoved Eggman out the way. This made Sonic and the others look at the screen with interest now.

"AMY! How are you there!" Sonic asked in shock. Amy shook her head.

"Forget that! Eggman! He's going to-! EEK!" Amy was interrupted as she was yanked out of their view and Eggman's face came back on.

"ENOUGH! I'M GOING TO CUT STRAIGHT TO THE POINT NOW SONIC!" Eggman panned the camera towards the two Chaos emeralds. There were only 3 there.

"As you can see I only have 3 emeralds here to power the Eclipse cannon, which need at least six to work" he explained.

"Yea so?" Jet said.

"Well I found something on prison isle way better then getting those emeralds!" the camera moved towards a rather large cylinder tube with a very pissed off Amelia standing there.

"AMELIA!" Shadow resisted the urge to go and blow his cover now, but paid more closer attention to what the doctor has to say.

"Let her go!" Jecht demanded.

"No" he stated.

"What the hell do you need her for!" Amy shouted as she stood next to the Tube.

"Shut your trap and just watch!" he pushed a button send the cannon to spark to life and Amelia screaming in pain.

Hey there! It's been a awhile hasn't it? Sorry some viruses got into my computer and I couldn't do anything for a while, but here's a chapter! R&R.

-Kenny


	18. BlankPause

**Hello there! Here's the next installment of 'I don't exist?**

**Disclaimer-Do. Not. Own.**

**Eva was currently sitting on the throne in a lazy matter as she inspected her nails. In this worlds time she was able to take over this city and kingdom within a weeks time. Thanks to her intense training, she was ready and prepared for anything they threw at her. Nicole was put into a '**_**reprogramming' **_**with Tabitha, Nicole was now Iron Nicole once again, but Eva erased all of her memories of compassion, kindness, and any other factor that may cause Eva any trouble.**

"**Eva!" Mephiles appeared before her and bowed for a bit.**

"**Report" she asked as she sat up in a proper matter. Mephiles stood up and looked at the human girl.**

"**So far the whole city is under your total control. There is some resistance but Tabitha and Iron Nicole are taking care of it as we speak" he said.**

"**And of the former queen and her rag tag team of freedom fighters?" Eva asked. There was always the Chaos Factor. Her father taught her to take any advantages to crush your enemies before they do. One of war's many principles.**

"**Right now we have Queen Sally Acorn in the prison cells along with Bunnie Rabbot and her husband, Rotor, and some NiGHTMaRENS as well" he said.**

"**Alright but what of her Children and the other brats?" she demanded. Mephiles gave her a blank look before answering her.**

"**As of right now, they're no where to be found in the city" he said. Eva glared at the hedge freak.**

"**FIND THEM~!" Eva bellowed to him. Mephiles disappeared leaving the girl. Eva rubbed her temples. This is most stressing she thought to herself. She decided to check on the AI's now.**

"**Tabitha! Iron Nicole! Report!" she made them appear in front of her, both of them kneeling before her. Nicole was donning her purple oriental dress and her hair in a bun now.**

"**Milady as of right now we have the whole city under control" Iron Nicole said in monotonous voice.**

"**And of the brats?"**

"**The heirs and the other children got away and escaped the city, but we were lucky to catch Tails, Cosmo, Rouge the Bat, and some members of the Chaotix" Tabitha said.**

"**But Amy Rose and some hedgehog hybrid named Kenny got away" Iron Nicole said.**

"**Alright then assemble a team and get Fiona and Scourge on it now!" Eva said and the two disappeared in a flash. Eva got up and decided to go and look through the castle's record for the time being.**

**-(With Espian and Rogue)-**

**It was now morning but there was something odd with as the two woke up. The island wasn't moving like it should be! Rogue noticed that the Knuckles here and her father weren't here! Espio and Julie-Su weren't here either. The only ones here were Nikki and Sonic.**

"**Hey Uncle Sonic wake up" Rogue shook the blue blur awake. **

"**Huh? Morning already?" he asked as he got up. Sonic rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then notice Knuckles and the others missing, but what got him worried was the fact the island wasn't floating around like it should.**

"**Where is everybody?" the cobalt hero asked.**

"**We're not quite sure" Espian said as he fixed some of the wires in Nikki's body. With a spark, Nikki was up and at it again.**

"**OW! That girl can really punch!" Nikki said as he was back online. He rubbed his nose in pain.**

"**Good to see you up and running" Rogue said as she stood up. Closing her eyes, Rogue concentrated with her high sense of hearing. **

"**Rogue?" Sonic called.**

"**Shhh!" Rogue hushed him and continued to her task. There! She thought and whipped her head to the left and began to march towards it.**

"**Whoa! Wait up!" Nikki said as he began to follow her with the guys trailing behind. Rogue paid no heed to them as she continued to walk. Sure she could run or flew her way there, but it was a beautiful morning and she wanted to enjoy it. **

"**Nikki, what's going on?" Espian asked the lynx.**

"**Well, according to my scanners she walking towards Knuckles and the others" Nikki said as he showed the ninja. Espian jogged up to the hybrid and took notice of her face being blank, like a sheet of paper. The only thing you could read from it was her eyes. They showed determination in them.**

"**Rogue?" Espian called. The Echidna-Bat looked at her friend with the same look.**

"**Yea?"**

"**What's going on?"**

"**Nothing just going to look for our dads, that's all" she said with a small smile. Espian said nothing as he continued to walk along side her. From behind he could sense Sonic and Nikki smirking at him or at least…Him and Rogue. From the corner of his eye, they were indeed smirking. He looked at Rogue and noticed she didn't notice or sense those stares. With a sigh he picked up the pace, sure he likes Rogue, but he wasn't quite sure on his feelings as of right now.**

"**Espian" Rogue's voice broke his thoughts. He turned to look at her and notice her face turned to a serious one. Had he done something wrong?**

"**What?" but he got his answer as an arrow whipped past his head. It sunk into the trunk of a nearby tree. Soon more arrows came from all directions whipping past them and nearly hitting them.**

"**IT'S AN AMBUSH!" Rogue yelled as she was dodging the arrows left and right. Nikki put up a shield quickly around them all. The barrage of arrows didn't stop but increased even more, Nikki was having trouble holding it up.**

"**G-GUYS! I C-C-CAN'T KEEP THIS UP! DO SOMETHING!" Nikki strained to say as he tried to keep the shield going. Rogue looked around and realized a pattern the ways the arrows were being shot. They were being shot at 90 degrees only, which means…**

"**NIKKI DROP THE SHIELD NOW!" Rogue demanded. The guys looked at her as if she was crazy.**

"**ARE YOU CRAZY!" Sonic yelled. Rogue only smirked and then without warning Nikki dropped the shield. Rogue then began to do her mother's signature kick.**

"**HEAVENLY BIRD KICK!" Rogue began to spin at speeds that could rival that of Sonic's Sonic Wind. The arrows stopped dead in the air as the mini-tornado began to disorientate their air routes. **

"**Hey save some for me!" Sonic stated and charged up to do a Sonic Wind. With the combined forces of the Echidna-Bat and Hedgehog they were able to stop all the assaults of arrows. The archers were forced out of hiding by the wind. Espian walked over to one of them and picked the person up.**

"**TALK! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" he interrogated. The person he was yelling at was a ebony Echidna with amber eyes.**

"**Espian, easy!" Nikki yelled. With his clawed robotic arm he pried the Echidna from the Chameleon. **

"**Who sent you?" Nikki asked.**

"**We were sent to dispose of the guardian of the isle….." he said meekly. The black Echidna looked at Rogue, before realizing they had the wrong person.**

"**From afar we though she was the guardian, we were mistaken" he said honestly.**

"**Who sent you?" Rogue asked as she marched up to him. The Echidna didn't talk or say anything.**

"**Tell me or else!" she demanded. He didn't budge nor say anything.**

"**Have it your way….." she pulled out her trusty shovel claws. They shone brightly as the morning sun gleamed onto them. She move Nikki out of the way, and moved her arm back to slice him. A screamed yelled for her to stop.**

"**IT WAS LIEN-DA!" someone yelled. Rogue stopped and looked to see who yelled that. It was grey female bat with purple eyes. She practically crying a river now, she put her hand down. Rogue walked over to the bat and kneeled to her level.**

"**Where is he?" she asked darkly. But she got her answer rather quickly as a few explosions came from different parts of the island.**

**-(With Amelia)-**

**Amelia was feeling tired and weak as her energy was being drained from her body. This was what Eggman wanted from her. Her Chaos energy she emitted, she has the power of 4 emeralds. She couldn't stand any more and feel to her knees hard and tried her best not collapse in the tube.**

"**Now turn your attention to the night sky" Eggman said to the screen. He set the Eclipse Cannon towards the full moon. With a push of a button the cannon lit the sky as if it was day and blew half the moon away. **

"**BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE ECLIPSE CANNON!" the large man boasted. Amelia finally fell face first and fainted from exhaustion.**

"**So you see Sonic I have the power now to destroy the whole planet at the push of a button!" he stated. Amy stared at Amelia as tears fell from her eyes. Shadow held her close to him to comfort her out of reaction, like Maria used to do when he was growing up in the ARK. **

"**Eggman you won't get away with this!" Sonic yelled to him.**

"**We'll see Sonic! The whole planet has less than 24 hours to surrender to me and make me their supreme leader!" Eggman said to the cobalt hero and then turned the computer and machine off. **

"**Becoo and Decco!" Eggman called. The two robots scrambled up to him and awaited for orders.**

"**Yes doctor!" the two said at the same time.**

"**I need you guys to set up a meeting with all the world leaders within the hour!" he barked and left. The two robots left quickly as well to make a few phone calls to some of the governments on the planet. Leaving Rouge, Amy, Shadow, and Amelia's exhausted form alone. Amy broke free of Shadow's grasp and ran towards Amelia.**

"**AMELIA!" Amy shouted and ran to her. She knocked on the glass to test the thickness of it. Not that thick. Good Amy thought. Amy pulled out her hammer and smashed the glass to pieces. **

'_**SMASH**_!' the glass rained down like water. Amy cradled Amelia's form. She was drained and wiped out from the point of ever waking up now at this moment. 

"What happen to her?" Amy asked through her tears.

"Eggman drained her dry…." Shadow walked over to Amy and checked the ebony look alike. Her vital signs checked out fine, but her Chaos energy she once emitted was now diminished. An idea struck him. The staff! It gave off the same energy like her! He remembered.

"There's something that could help her….Quick help me take her to your room" he said and put one of Amelia's arms over his shoulder. Amy did the same thing as well.

"Rouge be the look out" he ordered the white bat. Rouge wasted no time and glided a head of them. She gave the ok to go. The trio walked in silence towards the destination. Shadow looked down to Amelia and felt a wave of Déjà vu wash over him. She looks so familiar…..was she another project like him? Or what?

"We're here" Rouge said breaking the hedgehog's thoughts. They walked into the room. What Rouge and Amy didn't know was that this room used to be Maria's room….

"Place her on the bed and give her this" Shadow said as he pulled out the NiGHT staff and handed it to Amy.

"THAT'S HER STAFF!" she stated as she took it from Shadow. Rouge looked at it with a glint in her eye as sudden instinct to take it washed over her, but Shadow's hard cold steal glare stopped her from doing so.

"Where did you get that?" Rouge asked him slyly. Shadow crossed his arms over his chest and answered her.

"On prison isle…she dropped it when Eggman caught her off guard" he simply said. Amy put the staff in her hand and saw something pop out, **literally**, from her chest. It was a red shard and it reacted to her staff. The shard repelled the staff from her like a magnets poles, you know north and north. Amy growled and grabbed the shard putting it in the blue dress's pocket and put the staff in Amelia's hand. It finally began to glow and give energy to the resting hedgehog.

"What was that right now?" Rouge asked as she saw the whole scene. Amy shook her head as she walked over to them. She pulled out the shard and began to explain what she saw.

"I'm not sure…..but this shard was repelling her staff" the shard dimmed lightly. Shadow touched it slightly and suddenly flashes of another life flashed through his eyes like lightening. He took a step back quickly and shook his head. What the hell was that? Amy put the shard on the bedside.

-(With Jecht and the others)-

After Eggman cut off communication with Sonic. Shadow came out from the err….shadows, as did Metal Sonic. Shadow held a grim and malicious look as he walked towards the group. Jet was the only one who was brave enough to walk up to him and place a hand on Shadow's shoulder in a brotherly matter.

"Easy Shadow…Eggdork will pay" he said as his gloved hand turned into a fist. This made Shadow relax some what but not entirely, the whole room was on edge due to the power Eggman now had.

"Eggman said we have less then 24 hours till this place goes boom? Well then…looks like we have to stop him first!" Sonic said as he posed in his trade mark pose.

"We need to find a way to Space Colony Ark first" Tails said as he wiped the grease off his gloves.

"Won't the X-Tornado do?" Chris asked. Tails shook his head no.

"No GUN completely destroy the back-up engines and some of the irreplaceable parts! The X-Tornado's officially grounded for life!" he said sadly and sat on the cold ground.

"There is one way we could get there…." Jecht said as he got everyone's attention.

"Really? We're opened to suggestions…" Sonic said sarcastically to the green hawk. Jecht moved his right hand to his chest where the Ideya Shard NiGHTS gave him laid dormant. With a forceful grunt, Jecht poked his hand into his chest.

"WHAT THE-!" Sonic yelled. Jecht pulled out the Shard from his chest as fatigue washed over him.

"This shard was….*breath*-breath*….given to me from…N-NiGHTS…I think it can help us to get to the….*breath*….A-Ark" he strained to say as he held out the shard. Chris's grandfather took it and examined it with an eagle eye. He has seen this before….when he was a young boy.

"An Ideya Shard? Impossible!" he said thinking out loud.

"Grandpa you know what this is?" Chris asked him. Chuck shook his head yes and grabbed a nearby magnifying glass.

"Yes! When I was boy back in the 50's these were quite common!" he said.

"How? This is an Ideya Shard…..Only NiGHTToPIANS or special beings could attain these" Jecht said to the old scientist.

"Yes true but! I jotted down a theory a few years back….about the possibility of other world existing and what not from my experiences with the NiGHTMaRENS!" he stated. This shocked Jecht to no end.

"Really?" he asked him. Chuck shook his head.

"That's right! You can ask anybody from my childhood growing up and ask them about the NiGHTMaRENS! They'll tell you what they know"

"Fascinating…" Jecht said and walked away.

"How will this help us?" Sonic asked.

"Think of it as an emerald…But we can use it to open a portal to the loading docks on the ARK" Shadow said as he remembered Amelia telling him this. To put in simple matter for anyone reading this it like the nobodies opening a dark portal from KH2.

"Sweet! When do we leave?" Tails asked in a Sonic-like matter. Before Shadow was able to answer something interrupted him.

-(Back on the Ark)-

The trio decided to leave Amelia and to check on her later, seeing the damage done on her. It wasn't long till Amelia pried an eye open and sat up. She took notice that her NiGHT Staff was in her grasp and her shard was on the table side beside her. Amelia swung her legs off the bed and got up. Her green dress and boots were ruined thanks to Eggman. Aw damn! Those were purchased in Germany during the FIFA cup…..(2006).

"Well looks like I'm going to have to use my last back-up clothes" she said with a sigh. She reached into her bag and pulled out black boots with yellow lining on them and an outfit that look similar to the one Fiona Fox wore when she was with the freedom fighters, but it was all black with a yellow turtle neck and lining, then finally a white fur patch indication on it. (A/N-I have it drawn out and colored, I'll upload onto my deviant art account for you to see).

"There!" Amelia looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like her mom's twin. With a satisfied smirk she walked over to her Staff and began to fumble with it. It began to change shape and such. First a baseball bat, then a katana, next a bracelet, and then finally a mirror. Why a mirror? Well just keep reading and you'll find out…

"Show me Jecht!" the mirror showed her Jecht alright, but more. There was Metal Sonic, Jet, and her father there with Tails, Chris, Sonic, and some old scientist guy that looks like Dr. Emit Brown from '_BACK TO THE FUTURE_!' (A/n-I mean come on! Doesn't Chuck Thorndyke remind you of Doc from the movies!).

"Alright! Now to find a way to contact them…..is there another mirror there?" She said to herself as the mirror showed her the whole garage. There! The X-Tornado's rearview mirror! That will do perfectly she thought. From the bottom of the mirror she pulled out a ear piece with a mike attached to it. Putting it on, she began to speak through the mirror.

"Hello~?" she called.

-(Back on earth)-

"Hello~?" Shadow thought he heard his daughters voice. But that's impossible! She was on the ARK with Amy now.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Chuck asked as he was looking up from the shard.

"HELLO!" Amelia bellowed again.

"Amelia?" Jecht called out as he head turned left and right. Where is that coming from?

"NO IT'S THE BOOGY MAN!" she yelled sarcastically.

"Oh yea….that definitely Ames" Metal said.

"OF COURSE IT'S ME YOU TWITS!" She screamed.

"Honey? Where are you calling from?" Shadow asked his child. With a sigh Amelia answered her father.

"Check the mirrors on the X-Tornado…" she said. Tails flew over to them and sure enough Amelia's face was being shown in the mirror.

"Whoa! How are you doing that?" Chris asked as Tails showed them the mirror.

"With my staff. You guys got to get me and Amy out of here!" she said.

"Amelia why don't you Chaos control out of there?" her father asked her.

"I've tried! Eggdork drained me dry like a river! I was lucky to even wake up after that!" she told them.

"Don't worry Amelia! We'll be coming soon!" Sonic said.

"How long will that take?" she asked.

"Well….Sonic hesitated.

"In 3" Tails asked.

"_Right!_…." she said plainly. This made Tails and Sonic jump a bit.

"Well?"

"We're coming over in the next 3 hours now, hang tight" Shadow said as he took the mirror.

"Alright then…..where should I meet you guys?"

"The loading Dock. Bring Amy with you" he said.

'Alright then…Uh Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Could you give the mirror to Jecht?" she asked as she blush slightly.

"Sure" he gave the mirror to the young Babylon. Jecht took it and look at it.

"Ames?"

"Jecht you're ok…" she said sweetly. Shadow put a good ear on the conservation, but pretended not to listen.

"Yea…I'm glad to see you're alive Amelia. I thought I lost ya" he said.

"I thought I lost you!" she replied back. This made him blush like mad.

"W-well don't worry! We'll be back together!" he said confidently to her, making her smile.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise!" he said and Amelia cut off the line, making the mirror go back to normal and showing Jecht his reflection. A hand touched his shoulder making him look up to see a rather overprotective Shadow peering down on his soul. Jecht began to sweat like crazy. Everyone froze in their spots. Awaiting to what Shadow wanted from Jecht.

"Jecht?" he said in a serious tone. Jecht wanted to shrink right now.

"Y-y-yes?"

"May I have a word with you?" Shadow said and didn't wait for an answer and dragged Jecht out with him, leaving the others behind praying that Shadow took mercy on the young boy.

-00-

Hey guys! Thanks for the patience! Here two chapter for your wait. Now let us pray for Jecht's safe return to the story.

-Kenny R&R


	19. Filler

Hello there! Here's the next installment of 'I don't exist?

Disclaimer-Do. Not. Own.

Enjoy and sorry for the delay.

Eyes shot open, revealing a golden color in them. The figure grunted and threw some debris off of herself and sat up. She was soaked in blood, but her body showed no signs of wounds or injuries. Though there was only one type of injury done to her, her faith in her younger self.

"ARGH!" with a scream she got up and looked around with angry eyes. She didn't damage this place too much. Good she thought. She walked over to the lab in the next room and sneered at the sight before her.

"Damn it….She did a number on these guys" the female said as she examined them. Regina and Finitives were completely creamed to the point of no return. Not even time could save them. The Mechas were trashed, but repairable. The young woman couldn't help but smirk.

"Time for payback….." she as she flicked her wrist and the machinery of the Mechas began to get repaired. The figure examined herself and noticed her clothes were torn and stained with blood. With a sigh she went over to her desk close by and opened one of the drawers. Inside was some extra clothing in there for emergency cases like these. She pulled off the dress, boots, and undergarments as she changed clothes. She donned on a black turtleneck sweater under a leather jacket, with black cargo pants used for special Ops. Missions, black steel toe army boots, and leather finger-less gloves.

"There that should do it" she said to herself as she looked in a mirror. Her hair was a mess, with her fingers she undid the tangles and brushed it off to the left. Giving her a 'emo' look as today's kids would put it. As the machines did their work, the young female knew they alone won't be able to help her with her problem.

"The Mechas will provide me with some mechanical power, but not enough to stop little Eva" she said as she looked at her staff that she had with her. This brought her nothing but trouble and now…..

"I have to correct my mistakes, if not others will have to pay for my mine" she said and then something clicked into her head. With a smile she walked towards a closet by the training room. She began to pull out guns. Throwing knives, and all sorts of weapons from there. She was arming herself, she was going to need it.

"As much as it pains me to say this….I'm going to need help" she said as she went over to her desk and turned her computer on. Files, names, and pictures showed up as she looked through them. This was going to be tedious, but some one had to do it.

-(Back on Mobius)-

The entire city was under Eva's complete control. Nicole was taken captive and turned back to Iron Nicole once more. As of right now, most of the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix are being held captive. Amy, Kenny, and the children were currently in Kenny's underground bunker just outside the city. Kenny was a scientist working in biological studies, using herself as a test subject. So now you know where she got her ears and tails.

"We're safe here for the time being" Kenny said as she adjusted her glasses. She was watching the video surveillance she had set up in the bunker. The bunker was more than 50 feet under ground and the best part about it was that it blended in well.

"I've known you since you were a baby! How the hell did I miss this!" Amy said as she observed the bunker. It was high-tech that it made Tails and Wave's labs look like the stone age.

"You can ask mi Mama that" Kenny said as she got up from the chair, towards Amy. Kenny looked around admiring the work her mother put into this bunker. Amazing!

"I thought you were only an artist and writer" Jetstream asked she looked at her. Kenny only smiled.

"That's my day job" Kenny said answering her. Kenny turned her attention back to the bunker.

"Amazing isn't it? My mom was a tech nerd since she was a child! What ever you gave her, she'd turn it into some sort of machinery!" Kenny said as she went over to some sort of cabinet. Jetstream was looking at it as Kenny came walking up to her. Kenny moved a trinket like lever, making a small vile come hissing out from the wall.

"What's that?" Tally asked Kenny as she popped the lid off. Inside was some red liquid that looked like Kool-aid and Jell-o. Kenny grinned at the little kit, before answering her.

"This is my latest formula Tally! After 6 years I hold the formula to be rid of my illness!" Kenny said to them.

"Illness? Kenny you're ill?" Sonia asked as she looked up. Kenny shook her head.

"That's right, I was diagnosed with Nuero-cerebral poisoning a while back and I remembered the notes that mother left behind about the disease a few years back. Before it took her she was working on the cure!" Kenny said. This made everyone gasp. Amy walked up to Kenny and placed a hand her shoulder.

"Uh? Kenny sweetie?" Kenny turned to her.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Have you uh?…..Tested that yet?" the pink hedgehog. Sure Kenny was smart, but when it came to testing out her own experiments she was a grade-A idiot.

"I am **now**" Kenny said and drank it in big gulps.

"KENNY NO!" Amy tried to stop her from drinking it, but it was too late. Kenny drank it all and was licking her lips at the taste of it.

"That was~! *_**gulp**_!* I don't feel…._**well**_" Kenny said as her face change as if she was going to puke. Amy held the human-hedgie and lead her to a chair. Manic began to fan her as everyone just watch for the effects of the experiment. Something began to happen.

"Kenny?" Sonia asked as she touched her shoulder gently. Only to pull it back quickly. FUR!

"EEK!" Sonia screeched as she jumped in surprise. Amy looked to see what caused her to do that and saw brown fur growing out of her! Not only that but her body changing too!

"Whoa! What's going on!" Nick asked as Kenny's eyes began to change from a light brown to a dark brown and her hair turning into different shades of brown, the tips only stayed black.

"I don't know…KENNY!" Amy called out to her as she shook the morphing girl. Kenny groan slightly as her face turned into a hedgehog's face. The changed was quickly as it came. Within a minute Kenny now a full hedgehog instead of a human-hedgie.

"Man…that was painful…what happen?" Kenny said groggily as she held her head in her hands. She looked through one of hands and noticed it was covered in brown fur. Kenny's eyes gotten wider and threaten to pop out from her eye sockets. She got up and touched her face and felt that it wasn't shape like it should. With a panic look, she dash for the bathroom close by and closed the door. There was dead silence of course. Then came a loud scream…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" the whole bunker practically shook as her screams filled it. Amy, with her ears covered, walked over to the bathroom and carefully pulled out a wailing Kenny. She sat Kenny back into the chair. Kenny was hyperventilating as she hugged her knees, while she rocked back and forth.

"What now?" Jetstream asked as she watched Kenny go into the fetal position. That could be a problem.

"We wait till she's calmed down" Amy said as she sat in front of Kenny. Everyone else decided to wait out the panic by watching Kenny also…..

Short? I know! But it's a filler chapter. So anyway it looks like the older Eva isn't dead and is alive. Now she wants revenge! Now you know this is going to get interesting!

-Kenny

Ps-Also I'll post up a pic of Kenny of what she transformed into….


	20. Surrender then boom?

Hello there! Here's the next installment of 'I don't exist?

Disclaimer-Do. Not. Own.

Enjoy and sorry for the delay.

The mirror turned back into the NiGHT Staff as she put it away in her yellow bag. With all her items back in place like they should Amelia walked out of the room into the long hallway. Ever so carefully she quietly snuck down the hallway.

'SNIFF!' 'SNIFF!' she smelled the air. Amelia was only able to detect a faint smell of pink roses but a mix with…black roses! She shook her head and followed it. The scent was getting stronger and stronger as she continued following it. Soon there were others scents, one smelled like kiwi with a hint of grapes, rust and oil, and finally the smell of evil…LIME! (XD).

Amelia kept going till she came face to face with a doorway. It was locked and it looked like there was no way in w/o making a big _**entrance**_. Her eyes wandered till they landed on a vent.

'**DING**!' a bell went off in her mind and walked over to the vent. With her trusty magic yellow bag, she pulled out a screw driver and began to un-screw the bolts. In 5 minutes she was done, and ever so carefully she opened it and crawled in….

-(With Amy)-

It wasn't more than 10 minutes after Amelia that Eggman came looking for them again. He was really looking for Shadow, though. He was ranting on and off about ruling this world and such with ease. Rouge pulled out some make up sponges and stuffed her ears with them to ignore Eggdork. Amy just wanted to pull out her hammer and knock him out, but Shadow held a firm grip on her hand that prevented her from doing so.

"…so that only leaves one important business undone" Eggman said as they all walked into a meeting room that had a long white table. Eggman sat at the head of the table Rouge sat at his left, Shadow opposite of her and Amy on his right.

"What would that be Doctor?" Shadow asked as he placed his arms on the table. The doctor could only smile evilly and pushed a button. The other empty chairs were soon occupied by holograms of World Leaders from every country there. (a/n- 31 Ministers/ 3 leaders of the peoples republic/ and the US president, who unfortunately is not Obama). Amy jumped in surprise seeing that she was seated next to the Minister of Russia. Shadow couldn't help but smile at her antic.

"Bon Jour, Hola, Gooten Tag, and Good Morrow" Eggman said as he put his hand together. The holograms of the world leaders awaited what he called for.

"Eggman what is it that you want?' the president asked first. Everyone else murmured that as well in their native tongues.

"Oh Ho -Ho!" the large man laughed.

"Why Mr. President you should know very well why you all were called here for" Eggman started and then continued.

"Haven't you looked at the night sky? The moon is half missing! All thanks to my Grandfather's Eclipse cannon!" he boasted. The eastern part of the world leaders gasped in shock.

"So since I have the power to destroy the entire planet, I demand that you all accept me as your supreme leader!" Eggman stated. The Minister of Russia stood up quickly.

"Russia shall not fall under such dictatorship again!" he stated that a vein popped out of his forehead. Eggman just roared with laughter.

"HA HA HA-HA!"

"You have no choice! Surrender or Die!" he said and then without warning….

'_**BOOM**_!' the room's ceiling exploded filling with smoke. The smoke began to blind everyone and confusion. Amy felt herself begin dragged through the smoke and out of there and yelled these words out loud…

"SHADOW!"

-(inside the vents)-

Amelia had heard enough as she was in the vents over looking the whole 'meeting' and decided to give her opinion. Without any thought she grabbed her Ideya shard and placed it into her chest. The energy flowed through her like rushing water on a rainy day. The Ideya shard gave her enough energy to be back to her normal self, but not enough to Chaos control. It will do for now. Placing two fingers on the vent shaft she whispered…..

'_**Chaos blast**_…' the ceiling below her exploded. The dust from the ceiling and smoke of the explosion gave her perfect cover to get the hell out of there with Amy. Like a cat she snuck her way to the pink hedgehog and grabbed her. They dashed to the doors and saw that they were still locked. With a Chaos spear, Amelia broke them to pieces easily. The start of the chase has started…

Again short I know, but everything is going to collide and then this story will be done with…..anyway R&R

-Kenny


	21. Some Fox

Hello there! Here's the next installment of 'I don't exist?

Disclaimer-Do. Not. Own.

Enjoy!

"I don't trust her" said a very annoyed Fiona Fox to an equally annoyed Scourge as they walked around Kenny's property. There was no sign of anyone at her house or work place. The Gizoids were scanning the rooms in the house.

"I know. I don't either, but what choice do we have?" Scourge said to Fiona.

"We can over throw her" Fiona suggested. Scourge looked at her somewhat as if she was crazy.

"Fiona you saw what she did to the others! To over throw her would be suicide!" he stated recalling what happen to the Mechas, Regina, and Dr. Finitives. They didn't want to be her lap dogs, so she killed them flat out. No questions asked.

"I hate taking orders from her! Eva's nothing more than a brute dictator!" Fiona said as she checked through some bookshelves.

"Like I'm not?" Scourge asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Fiona broke out of his grasp with a face of disgust.

"The Scourge I know would taken advantage of that punk and not take orders from her" Fiona said glaring at him with rage. Scourge just scoffed at the vixen and continued looking around the place. He decided to check Kenny's room upstairs. Kenny's room was stuffed with art supplies, a laptop, a TV, bed, sketchbooks, and scatter clothes on the floor.

"Damn girl keeps her house clean as a whistle, but her rooms nothing but a pigsty" Scourge said as he walked in only to fall over a sneaker. With a growl he grabbed the sneaker and threw it at the wall with force that it went through it. Fluorescent light bleed through the hole catching the green hedgehog attention.

"What the-?" he got up and look through it to see a stair way leading underground. With a scream he punched the wall and broke it down. With that done he screamed for Fiona and the Gizoids.

"FIONA GET UR ASS UP HERE!" The Vixen came running upstairs with the androids following behind her. Fiona had the controls on them, so they did what ever she wanted them to do.

"What is it!" she screamed when she came in running. Scourge pointed behind him to show them the opening to the hidden stairs.

"Little f**king hedge-f**k been f**king with us" Scourge said as he began walking down the stairway. Fiona only followed him down and replying.

"Though you got to admit it's smarts that she hid this well" Fiona said and bumped into Scourge. She looked to see what he bumped into and saw a long hallway leading to a elevator at the end. Fiona walked past him and walked into the hallway. When she got a foot in, a bullet shot off at her. For her sake Scourge pulled her back in time.

"It's rigged." he stated. He looked where the bullet shot off. There was more lined up on the wall and not only that some trap holes were laid out. With a smirk he got into a running stance and looked straight a head.

"Bet ya 20 rings I can out run that" Scourge said to Fiona. The female fox looked at him and plainly accepted his bet, knowing that he would make it past it. She didn't care if she lost 20 rings.

"Your on" with that he ran down the hallway. Bullets began firing at him and all of them missing the green blur. The trap doors only opened 3seconds after ran over them. He made it to the elevator safely and with a punch on the control panel next to it, he disabled the traps so Fiona and the Gizoids could walk.

"I'll take those rings from you later _babe_~" he said seductively. Fiona only rolled her eyes at his antics and walked into the elevator with him and the robots. They were heading underground…..

-(With Kenny and the others)-

The alarms went off making them jump in surprise. Kenny bolted up and looked at the monitors to see Scourge and Fiona in the elevator with 3 robots. She began to push some buttons and began to beef up the security on the bunker, not only that if they got through she got out her Kilij, it was a curved sword with a Japanese made handle. The blade was black ivory.

"Kenny what's going on?" Amy asked the brown hedgehog. Kenny looked at her and then the monitors.

"Scourge and Fiona got through!" she said to them as she got ready with her weapon.

"How's that possible!" Amy asked her.

"I'm not sure how, but right now it doesn't matter" she said as she looked at the monitors. They were already down and they made their way towards the bunker. Tally and Sonia were getting frighten by the minute. Everyone else got ready to face them head on. Amy got out her Katana, Jetstream got out her fans, Nick his own set of shovel claws, Manic only got ready to ran at them full force.

-(Outside in the hallway)-

"I was hoping for a challenge from Kenny. This is just chicken scratch" Scourge said as he walked towards the bunker's entrance. Fiona said nothing as she was putting some orders on the Gizoids.

"Well surprise, surprise Kenny won't give you that….." Fiona said Lazily and pushed a button.

"….._But I will_" she whispered the last part. The robots eyes began to glow brighter. All 3 looked at Scourge with interest and Fiona only stood back as she smirk evilly.

"Whatever, I'm going to enjoy killing her~" Scourge said and was about to blast the door down but didn't get a chance to when….

'BAM!' the green hedgehog was blasted towards the door, taking it off it's hinges, and flying into the room in a heap. Everyone was caught off guard to see Scourge's body lying before them unconscious. Fiona walked in with the robots behind her. Kenny stopped her by putting the tip of the blade at her neck. The vixen quickly put her hands up in defense.

"Easy there…..I'm not here to fight" she said to them. Amy glared at her before questioning her.

"Is that so? Then what are you here for then?" Amy asked as she walked up to Fiona.

"That's easy. I'm on your side now" she said putting her hands down. Kenny gave her a questioning look.

"Why?" she asked her. Fiona looked at her, at first she recognized the blade that the human-hedgie Kenny used, but when she saw the brown hedgehog before using it. It clicked in her mind. This brown hedgehog **is **Kenny.

"Eva's not playing my kind of music. I'm sick of her." she said as she placed her hands on her hips. Kenny lowered the blade but still kept it pointed at her.

"Then why us?" Amy asked her.

"hmm?" Fiona gave her a questioning look.

"Why come to us? Couldn't you and your _Scourgy _over throw her?" Amy asked her as she pointed to the green heap on the floor. Manic and Jetstream were busy tying him up in case he woke up.

"I tried to, but he's not the same power hungry hunk I fell for." she said. They looked at her in disbelief.

"Scourge's a lapdog now!" Sonia said. In disbelief.

"Believe it kid. She's even got Mephiles on a leash!" Fiona said with a snap of her fingers. Kenny looked at her briefly before extending a hand to her. This surprised both Amy and Fiona.

"I'll take your word…for _now_" Kenny said distastefully. Fiona took her hand and shook it. It was only temporality for now. Just long enough to take Eva down.

"Don't worry I don't like as much as you" the vixen said to them.

"Likewise" Amy said glaring at her.

Looks like Fiona Changed sides. What will happen? Keep reading to find out!

-Kenny.

R&R.


	22. Mishaps and Mistaken

Hello there. Enjoy.

Disclaimer-Do not own

-/-

'CLICK!' the light suddenly shone bright as Jecht's eye began to adjust to the glare of the light. He was in some sort of makeshift interrogation room, the walls were white with just two chairs. One Jecht occupied and the other a very stern looking Shadow the Hedgehog sitting across from him. Jecht froze in fear as he looked at Shadow. Manic told him of the '_talk_' that Amelia's father gave him. It still haunts Manic to this day….

"_**Jecht**_…" Shadow started in a dark knight tone. He gave off a red and black aura.

"Y-yes, Sir?" Jecht answered. He was literally shaking in his chair.

"I understand that you _close _friends with my daughter" Shadow said to him. Jecht shook his head, not having the strength to find his voice.

"Alright….besides being friends with her….." he stood up and glared at the young Babylonian Rogue. Jecht shrank in his chair as the Ultimate Life Form gave his best death glare.

"What is your feelings of my daughter?"

"W-well…." he started. He wanted to run out of there now, but Shadow would hunt him down to no end. Might as well as tell him face to face. Even if he might end up dead…

"….I Love Her" he said and stood up to level with him. Shadow looked at him, and lifted his hand as if to shot out a Chaos Spear. Jecht closed his eyes. What a way to go!

'**pat' **a pat on the shoulder made Jecht open his eyes to see that he wasn't dead. Shadow just put his hand on his shoulder in a respectful matter.

"You have guts, I'll give you that…._**But**_" Shadow took his hand of his shoulder and his ominous aura rose again as he glared.

"But if you ever break her heart like NiGHTS did…..I make you into a _**thanksgiving dinner**_" he stated. Jecht nodded and said nothing, knowing full well that he meant it.

-(with Metal Sonic)-

"Amazing! You completely made of mechanical parts and circuits, and are able to act like an organic" Chuck said as he was fixing some parts on Metal Sonic.

"yes, most of my parts were made and constructed by my wife, Nicole" Metal Sonic said as he just chatted up with the doctor. Jet was nervous for his son's well being. Sure Shadow was a nice guy and all, but he was always protective of his daughter. Especially with the incident with Manic a year ago…..

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Chris asked as he was helping his grandfather fix Metal up. Metal answered him.

"Shadow is just having a chat with Jecht, the only thing to worry about if they're not back in ten" he said.

"Well it's taken past ten, should we worry?" Sonic asked as he looked up from his game of poker that he was playing with Tails. At that moment the door open to show a pleased Shadow and trailing Jecht that looked like he saw a ghost.

"Yes" Jet said looked his son over. Shadow only looked around him and noticed the looks everyone was giving him, except for Metal and Jet. Jet understood Shadow's protectiveness for his only daughter, he has his own, so he could relate.

"You ok Jecht?" he asked his son. Jecht nodded his head faintly and walked past his father towards Chuck.

"May I have my Shard?" he asked him, ignoring his father's question. Chuck gave him back the stone and Jecht thanked him. Jecht looked up to look at everyone.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Everyone nodded and got ready. Jecht concentrated on the shard's energy as it flowed through his veins. The shard began to take shape.

-(with Amelia and Amy)-

The chase has certainly begun. Amelia was running half her regular speed. She hasn't recovered fully and the worst part is that Shadow is hot on their tail! Amy tried to ask her to stop running, but Amelia only ran faster. This Amy cry out even louder.

"AMELIA STOP!" Amy cried for her to cease. Amelia looked down at Amy as she ran. She couldn't tell her the truth. The truth about her and who her parents were. Amelia couldn't. Not now. She didn't answer Amy and continued the ran down the hall…

-(in the control room on the ARK)-

Eggman was covered in soot and debris as he sat on the chair. He was over looking some monitors that were set up along the hallways along the ARK. He punched series of buttons in certain orders and all the monitors showed the same image. A running Amelia with Amy being chased down by Shadow the Hedgehog. Eggman smirked thinking that the ebony hedgehog was going to dispose of that pink hedgehog and recapture that other one for cannon.

"That's a good project, Shadow. Chase them down!" Eggman said as he watched them with glee.

-(Back with Shadow)-

"AMY!" Shadow cried out for her as he ran after them. Amy's cries for Amelia to stop running only motivated him to run faster. Within less than a minute, he was 3ft away from them. Thinking quickly he pulled out his trusty green chaos emerald.

"Chaos Control~" he said and disappeared in a green light. Only to appear in front of Amelia, making her stop dead in her tracks.

"Hold it right there!" he said as he put his hand in front of him. Amelia glared at him sadly, afraid that she may have to fight him. Her grip on her 'mother' hand got tighter making Amy wince a little.

"Get out of my way" Amelia said and got into a fighting stance. Shadow glared at her and began to charge up on Chaos energy. Sure Amelia could send Shadow packing anytime, but with her current state. She's lucky enough to send him to lunch!

"Why are you doing this?" he asked as a sphere of a Chaos spear appeared.

"I don't have to answer to you" Amelia said getting out her NiGHT Staff. She was about to shoot out Chaos Blast from it, but as she did so it didn't follow her command.

"CHAOS BLAST!" nothing. Amelia face shot out in shock and looked at the staff. She repeated the command over and over, but nothing came out. Both Shadow and Amy had the look of dumbfounded on their faces.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS STAFF!" she yelled and at that moment the Staff suddenly disappeared from her view. Amelia's face turned to panic.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" she tried to call forth the staff but it never came. Her eyes grew wide and tears threaten to come out as she fell to her knee before Shadow.

"It's gone…..my staff…..gone…." she cried as her head hung low. Amy kneeled to Amelia and pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

"what happen?" Shadow asked kneeling in front of the two girls. Amy mouthed 'I don't know' to him and continued to comfort Amelia.

-(in the control room)-

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!" Eggman yelled to his subordinates.

"I'm not quite sure doctor" one of the robots said to him.

"Why hasn't he got that hedgehog! I need her to power the Eclipse Cannon!" he argued but then Eggman got an idea. With a evil chuckle he pushed a yellow button and three ostrich-bots rolled out before their creator.

"Well if Shadow won't bring me that girl there, then I guess I'll have to~!" he stated as he folded his hands together.

"You three go and fetch me that ebony hedgehog there and destroy anyone that gets in your way!" Eggman ordered the robots. They nodded and ran out of the control room after Amelia…

-(Back on Earth)-

"What the~ NiGHT Staff?" Jecht said looking at the purple staff in disbelief. How'd that get here?

"What's it doing here?" Shadow asked seeing his daughter's weapon of choice. Jecht shrugged at the older hedgehog.

"I don't know….but if I have it here, then…" something snapped in Jecht's mind. His eyes grew wide in shock and fear.

"WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" he shouted making everyone jump. Jecht twirled the staff and with a sharp end of the staff he opened a rift between here and the ARK.

"WHOA! WHOA~!" Jet pulled his son back before he walked into the rift. Jecht looked at his dad in disbelief.

"Dad!"

"Jecht what's the heck is going on? What's with the sudden rush?" Jet asked. Everyone else in the room murmur in agreement.

"The NiGHT Staff is only one of it's kind! NiGHTS left it for Amelia till he decided to who to give his shard to!" he said quickly.

"Then who did he give it to?" Shadow asked the young Rogue.

"Me! A while back he gave it to me, and now I'm the new owner of this staff!" he explained. Metal, Jet, and Shadow's eyes grew wide in shock. Sonic was cleaning his ear and didn't quite understand what is going on.

"Which means?" the blue blur asked clueless.

"SHE'S COMPLETELY DEFENSELESS!" he shouted at the blue blur.

"NOW COME ON!" Jecht said as he lead everyone into the portal…..

-(Back with Amelia)-

Amelia's ear twitched as she sensed coming danger. She sniffed and broke out of Amy's hug and looked around in fear. This sudden action catch the other two hedgehog's attention.

"Amelia?" Amy asked her worryingly. Amelia looked behind and her ears went flat in defense as did Shadow's. Amy was now in panic and fear.

"Shadow…..take Amy and head to the loading docks…." she said and pulled out a staff of polished oak wood.

"What?" he asked her. Amelia was about to yell this time to him, but couldn't as long range missiles came towards them.

"GET DOWN!" Amelia screamed and acting quickly she pushed Shadow towards Amy and put her hands up to project a shield.

'BOOM!' Shadow pulled Amy down, cover her with body to protect her from any harm. Smoke filled the hallway and sudden déjà vu washed over him. Amy was too scared to speak or move at that movement.

"Amelia!" he screamed through the smoke. The smoke cleared up to see a tiring Amelia holding up a shield against 3 ostrich-bots, trying to break there way through her shield. Amelia turned her head back to Shadow with a forced smile.

"Go….." she said weakly.

"I just can't leave-!"

"SHADOW JUST GO TO THE DOCKS! MY FATHER IS COMING! HE CAN HELP!" Amelia interrupted him. Shadow looked at Amelia and swore he saw Maria just now.

"Amelia…." he said sadly. The robots kept attacking the shield and Amelia's knees gave in, but still held the shield up no matter what. Grunting she said.

"Please! Just go! Don't worry about me Shadow! I'll be ok!" she reassured him.

"Are u sure?" he asked holding Amy's hand. Amelia shook her head and smiled, turning her attention back to the bots. Without another word Shadow ran off with Amy, leaving Amelia behind to deal with the robots. After they left, Amelia bended her knees and dropped the shield doing a perfect back flip to avoid any attacks from the robots. The robots then moved around her like a pack of hungry sharks at a feeding frenzy. She smirked weakly before twirling her wooden staff.

"Three robots…I can do this" she said to herself and didn't notice one come to attack from behind her. Amelia closed her eyes and covered herself, but nothing came. She opened one of her eyes and saw that a shadow covered her and looked up to see a young girl with short dark brown hair holding the robot at bay with a trident.

"Who are you?" Amelia asked her savior.

-(With Shadow and Amy)-

Shadow kept running with Amy right behind him as they made their way to the loading Docks. Amy was both emotionally and mentally exhausted as she was lead by the hand by Shadow. She didn't want to run anymore. Amy wanted to stop and sort this out. She was never given the chance to. They were already at the loading docks. It was vacant. Shadow let go of her hand and went straight to the window that over looked the Earth below them. His eyes were glued to the window.

"They're not here, what now Shadow?" Amy asked as she walked up beside him. Shadow didn't say anything or heard what she said.

"Shadow?" Amy waved her glove in front of his eyes. Nothing, not even a flinch. Amy was no getting worried as she stood next to the ebony hedgehog. Shadow was in his on little world right now…..

-(inside Shadow's mind)-

_The same hedgehog sat next to young blonde girl with a blue as the two over looked the earth from afar._

"_Isn't it pretty?" the girl asked Shadow. Shadow looked at her and smiling faintly saying._

"_Yea it is. What's it like down there?" Shadow asked her. The girl smiled and sat Indian style as she faced him._

"_From what I remember, the skies are blues, the water sparkles like diamonds, the grass greener than any emerald, and the wildlife there is amazing!" she said as she remember briefly._

"_Really? Are there other hedgehogs like me down there?" he asked. The closed her eyes, trying to remember but couldn't._

"_I don't remember, I think so" she said unsure of herself._

"_Well I hope there are. That way when we go visit, I can have friends" Shadow said happily. The young girl stood up quickly in front of Shadow with a warming smile._

"_Then let's make a promise! A promise to visit Earth….together!" she said as she looked at the blue planet again. Shadow stood up and went to the girl's side. With his gloved hand he held it, taking her by surprise._

"_Promise?" he asked looking up to her. The girl looked down and smiled, nodding her head._

"_Promise!" she said firmly. Shadow couldn't help but smile and continue looking out the window with his only friend at the time, Maria._

-(In reality)-

A single tear escaped from Shadow left eye as it cascaded down his muzzle. Amy looked at Shadow with worry and did the only thing she could think of at the moment, she hugged him from behind. This made Shadow snap out of it and feel two soft, pink arms around his waist. Turning his head he saw Amy's face buried into his back.

"Amy?" he called. Amy slowly looked up and revealed that she was weeping as she looked up to him.

"Shadow?"

"What's wrong?" he asked her as he turned around to face her, without breaking the hug.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just…..that you…." she trailed off and looked away from him. Shadow tilted her chin up to make eye contact with her.

"What is it?" he asked softly. Her eyes threaten to break out in tears again.

"You worry me sometimes…one minute you 're cold and the next…you're nice, sweet, and caring" she said to him.

"Is that bad?" he asked her.

"Not always" she told him as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Shadow cradled her muzzle in his hand and looked into her green eyes.

"Amy…." he started getting her attention.

"Yes?"

"What is it that you seek?" he asked. She blushed slightly before answering.

"I seek to find someone who sees me for _**me**_, not someone that they could lead on…" she said. Amy was referring to Sonic, sure he give her attention, but never companionship….or even _love_. That's all she ever wanted.

"Amy….." he started as his muzzle got closer to hers. A blush appeared on his muzzle.

"…..I see you for exactly who you ARE." he said making her blush. He smiled, knowing he was able to do that.

"You're different…you see others as who they really are. Amy you see the good in people…." he said whispering the words. His muzzle was now a hair away from her trembling lips.

"Really?" she asked as their breaths mingled with one another. He smiled faintly before answering the pink hedgehog's answer.

"Yes" he closed gap between them. Amy was more prepare this time as she felt soft lips on her own. Shadow's hand slid towards her waist and held her closer as they kissed. Amy's hands went around his neck, pull him even closer so that their chest touched.

"hmm…." Amy gasped as she moved her lips to breath. Shadow took that moment to slip in his tongue into her mouth. This made butterflies erupt in her stomach, making her hands tangle into his quills. One of Shadow's hand went lower and grabbed one of Amy's lean leg, bringing it up to his hips.

"*gasp!*….Shadow…." she breathed as she breathed out. One of her hands went to his white tuff of fur on his chest and tangled her fingers into it. This drove Shadow to unclip the top of her blue dress. Though thanks to their 'close' contact, the dress still held up. Though that didn't stop Shadow's wandering hands to rub her bare back.

"Shadow…..*breath*" Amy broke the lip contact, red painted her muzzle as she pulled back slightly as she breathed out. The top the dress fell slightly, revealing only her neck and collarbone to the Ultimate Life Form.

"Amy…." his muzzle went to her neck and began to lick it. Amy reacted by tilting her head back, so he could have easier access. After 2 minutes of licking her neck with a light coating of saliva, he placed his lips on the instep of her collarbone.

"Shadow what are you…..*gasp!*" he bit her neck as to leave a love bite there, claiming her as his own. Amy's eyes closed halfway in pleasure. The two were about to take further but…well something interrupted them.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

-(The loading dock with Jecht and the others)-

"Amelia should be here waiting for us and…." Jecht's words trailed off as something rather interesting caught his attention. Everyone else stopped to look what he's looking at. Metal Sonic's hand went up to covers Chris's eyes from the view. Sonic was the one to interrupt them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sonic voice boomed that Shadow and Amy broke apart. Amy's hand held up her dress and began to fumble with the clip to put it back on. She couldn't help the blush appear on her cheeks as Sonic was marching towards them.

-(Back with Amelia)-

"Who are you?" Amelia asked as she looked up to the mysterious girl before her. The girl wore sunglass, a black turtle neck shirt, cargo pants, with steel toe combat boots, and finger-less gloves. The girl smiled at Amelia before taking off her sunglasses revealing her gold eyes.

"I'm Eva, 20 years from your time line" she said as she extended a hand to Amelia. Amelia looked at her in shock.

There! I did it! Finally after a long-ass time I finally did a long chapter! Whew. I'm exhausted. Anyway hope you like! More Shadamy fluff for you hardcore Shadamy fans. Enjoy.

-Kenny

R&R


	23. Reunited and captured

Hello there. Enjoy.

Disclaimer-Do not own

-/-

"So you're like 38?" Amelia asked Eva as they were fight off some robots that Eggman sent after them after Eva took the other 3 down. Eva did a perfect splits as she dodged a laser and answering the ebony hedgehog's answer.

"Mentally yes…." she said and did a floor kick swipe to knock one of the ostrich bots down. Amelia bended backwards to avoid a razor sharp talon aiming for her head, she looked at the adult confused.

"Mentally?" she asked as she kart wheeled back wards to Eva.

"Yes, I'm 38 years old mentally but physically I'm-hold on one second…." she jumped in the air and did a round house kick, knocking the robot's head right off with some sparks flying.

"Go on…" Amelia said as a robot came from behind her. She grabbed the head and swung her tiny frame onto it's neck and twisting it right off.

"As I was saying I'm physically 23 years old…..HYAH!" she finished as she punched right through a robots chest and yanking out a chunk of circuits. 12 ostrich bots he sent after Amelia and with the combined forces of both Amelia and Eva, they took em down easily.

"So does that answer any of your questions?" Eva asked Amelia. The hedgehog pondered for a bit and with one opened she asked.

"All but one…why'd you help me back there?" Amelia asked as she sat on a robot. Eva took a seat next to her and brushed some of her cropped hair out of the way. With a sigh she answered.

"*sigh* The reason I helped you back there is because I need your assistance" Eva confessed to her. This some what shocked Amelia to some end. Eva needing help? What has this world come to?

"My help? Who are you and what have you done with Eva?" Amelia asked jokingly to the human female. Eva couldn't help but smirk faintly.

"I'm still me…..just changed." she stated to the hedgehog. Amelia slid off one of the robots and stretched her arms till they cracked.

"Changed huh? Ok then…..I'll help you" Amelia said turning to Eva. Eva got off and stood up looking at Amelia with shocked features.

"Really? You will?" she dumbly asked. Amelia smiled playfully and punched Eva slightly.

"What a dumb thing to ask! Of course I will!" Amelia said as she began to walk down the corridor. Eva began to follow her, but Amelia stopped abruptly making her bump into her and fall over.

"But there something you have to do for me…." Amelia said as she looked down at Eva's form. Eva sat up and looked at the hedgehog.

"Name it"

"Ok so…." Amelia began to whisper in her ear of her favor.

-(With Amy)-

Amy blushed and looked down, she didn't feel comfortable in the position she was in. Since she got caught in the act with Shadow. Talk about embarrassing!

"WELL?" Sonic asked tapping his foot, Amy was about to explain but got interrupted by Amelia Running in screaming,

"DAD!", everyone turned to the onyx colored female hedgehog running in with a human female with short hair.

"AMELIA!" the older Shadow yelled running up to her. Amelia held out her arms and ran into her father's embrace.

"thank-god..." Shadow said holding his daughter close to him,

"your mother's going to be so worried" Shadow said,

"Aww..." Amy cooed, "ok... who the hell are you?" Shadow asked walking to the older Shadow, the older Shadow smirked and let go of his daughter. Amelia just stood beside her father, holding his hand as she saw the two talk.

"I'm you from the future and a different world" Shadow said knowingly that irritated the younger Shadow.

"wait.. what?" Little Shadow said as he lost his cool demeanor.

"so... I have a daughter?" Shadow asked the older Shadow , who only nodded to confirm his younger self curiosity.

"when does this happen?" Shadow demanded as he stomped on the ground hard.

"about a couple years after you got married" older Shadow said as he looked at the younger Amy. The only difference between this one his wife now was the hair and height. His wife's hair reached her waist and she was almost as tall as him.

"you... You're married?" Amy asked shocked to no end as she walked up next to Shadow, he glared at her, but then she gave him a hug catching him off guard.

"I'm so happy that you'll find your true love in the future!" Amy said, both Shadow's rolled

their eyes her antics. Everyone else in the room laughed briefly. They all knew who Amelia's mother is, but Amy thought they decided to tell her later once they leave.

"By the way…." Amelia's father started as he looked over to the human girl.

"Who's this?" he asked his daughter beckoning towards Eva.

-(Back on Mobius)-

"How the hell did we end up here?" Lien-Da said as she sat across from Julie-Su as they shared a prison cell. Julie-Su was chewing some gum and blowing bubbles with them. With a pop she answered.

"Beats me, but I'm guessing it has to do with you being an idiot and giving her that Master Emerald" Julie-Su said without looking at her. Lien-Da was about to retort, but someone else in the cell cut her off.

"Save your breath Lien-Da…you know that you'll get your ass handed to you" said a smooth voice. Lien-Da glared at the owner.

"Shut up _**hybrid**_!" she yelled to Rogue who sat against the wall. Rogue was badly beaten and was too tired to even get up and slap her. Let alone insult her again.

"To tired to do so…." she answered as she closed her eyes. Earlier Lien-Da's forces caught them all off guard and took them prisoner. Once they got home, Eva double crossed Lien-Da and threw her in the slammer with them.

"Don't worry we'll get out" Espian said as he sat next to her. Rogue laid her head on his scaly shoulder and fell into a deep slumber. He shifted to hold her in his lap so as to not cramp up when she wakes. Their fathers were in the cell across from them along with Sonic. Nikki was taken somewhere to be '_reprogrammed' _by his own mother and Tabitha.

"I hope so kid" the young Knuckles said from across the cell.

"Knuckles? Is that you?" called a weak faint voice. This caught Rogue's and the older Knuckles attention suddenly. Rogue got up and limped towards the bars as did her father. They were able to squeeze their heads through the bars and look towards the source of the voice.

"Mommy?" Rogue called out to the cell next to her. Certainly enough it was Rouge, she was using the bars to support her form. She was in the same condition as Rogue was in but her eye were hollowed and her constitution was frail.

"Mommy!" Rogue held her hand out as she tried to reach for her mother. Rouge stretched her arm out and held her daughter's hand.

"Julie…..I'm so glad to see you're ok….." her mother said using her real name.

"Rouge…" the older Knuckles called out. Rouge looked over to her husband and smiled to him as tear streaked her cheeks.

"Knuckles! Are you alright? You and Julie aren't hurt are you?" she asked in a tone that a mother and wife would use.

"We're alright mom. Don't worry. Where's Nick?" Rogue asked her mother.

"He's alright. He's with Amy and Kenny. They took off and are in hiding" she explained to him. Knuckles was relieved to hear his son is safe.

"What about everyone else?"

"Bunnie, Wave, and I are here now, but a while back they took Sally for interrogation" Rouge said through the bars of her cell. This now caught Sonic's attention.

"Sally? Where is she? What about Sonia and Manic?" Sonic asked in a worried tone.

"Sally will be back soon…..And your kids are fine. They're with Nick as well" she said. At that moment a couple of Gizoids walked in with a bruised up Sally with her hair loose and wild. Rouge moved away from the bars as the robots threw Sally in roughly and slamming the bars. One of them then turned their attention to Rogue and Julie-Su.

"You two are to speak with Lady Eva" he stated and opened the cell. Rogue couldn't do much, but Julie-Su wasn't going without a fight. The pink Echidna struggled in the Gizoids hold.

"LET. ME. GO!" she screamed as she thrashed. Rogue was only dragged by her arm. Espian tried to fight off the robots, but couldn't due to his current condition now. All they could now was watch them be dragged away.

-(With Nikki)-

"MOM!" he cried out as he struggled against the holds of some machinery. Nicole just gave her son a blank look as he struggled against his holdings.

"MOM! PLEASE LISTEN YOU'RE UNDER EVA'S CONTROL!" he cried. Iron Nicole walked up to Nikki and noticed that his cheeks were tear stained. How was that possible? He is a robot and AI. They do not have feelings or the ability to cry like that. So why is he crying?

"Why are you crying?' she asked in a childish robotic tone. Nikki stopped struggling and noticed that he is indeed crying. He bowed his head before answering her.

"Because…I'm sad." he said. Iron Nicole walked over to Nikki and lifted his chin so to look at him in the eye.

"Sad? Is that you are feeling, correct?" she asked. Nikki shook his head.

"Yes…..What do you feel?" he asked hoping this would allow him to get his mother back to normal. Nicole shook her head as scraps of memories and images came into her hard drive. She took a step back and her large ears flatten against her head as she was confused.

"Feeling? I feel…" her voice was starting to return back to normal and Nikki was awaiting to see if he finally got through to his mother. But then…

"Iron Nicole…" Tabitha appeared. Nicole shook her head returned to her now ice cold demeanor, but hints of sadness in her eyes as she looked at Nikki.

"Yes?" Nicole turned to her fellow AI.

"Eva sent me here to assist you in the reprogramming of this android" she said monotonously. Iron Nicole shook her head and turned back to Nikki with a sad glare.

"Mom…..please don't…..you're stronger than this….." he whispered sadly.

"The program you call mother is no longer online. There is only Iron Nicole" Tabitha said as she place two fingers on his forehead. Nikki looked over to his mother once last time and noticed a single tear slide down her cheek.

"I'm sorry….." she whispered as screams filled the room.

-(A/N)-

First I like to thank Electric 'Elec' Shock, Shadowamypunk, and all reviewers that helped me with the 23rd chapter. Yay! Anyway this story will be drawing to a close soon. *cries happily* and after this one I'm going to start on another Fanfic after this. So just to recap for ya'll, Rogue and the others are back home but as POWs and Nikki is being put under reprogramming. Amelia and the others will be going back home soon, but that will take another bit. I'm so exhausted! Anyway R&R.

-Kenny.


	24. Confrontations and understandings

Hello there. Enjoy.

Disclaimer-Do not own

-/-

"The names Kennedy. Lea S. Kennedy" Eva said quickly. Amelia gave her a bemused look as her ears perked up. Where is she playing at?

"She helped back in the corridor to get me here dad" Amelia added in as she gestured to 'Lea'. Eva sincerely smiled to Shadow to confirm it. Shadow gave her a particular look before dropping his suspicions.

"Very well then" he said shaking his head adequately. Eva signaled thanks to Amelia and Amelia nodded briefly to her to say no problem. Amy was still hugging Shadow, and Sonic still had the look of a questioning gaze plastered on his features.

"Ahem!" he coughed getting Amy's attention. The pink hedgehog froze and turned to look at Sonic with a nervous smile on her muzzle.

"Yes?" she said a bit squeaky voice. She was still hugging Shadow and her grip has gotten a little tighter for his comfort.

"You still haven't answered my question" he said tapping his sneaker. Everyone and even the older Shadow backed away from the 3 hedgehogs to avoid any '_conflict'_ among them.

"….Sonic" she started as she let go of Shadow and walked towards him, but only stopping about an arms length away. Amy had her head hung low as she couldn't bear to look at him in the eye.

"How could you?" he asked her, his voice somewhat breaking.

"I'm Sorry" she stated as tears threaten to break out.

"You're Sorry? Amy….." he turned away in anger and pain as he couldn't bear to look her in the eye.

"I thought we had something…" Sonic said his back turned to her. Tears fell down her cheeks, she couldn't say that they never had anything to begin with. She was afraid to make him any sadder but…she had to.

"Sonic…We never had anything…we were just friends. Nothing more" she cried breaking down in tears. This ripped Sonic in two, he didn't say anything to her. Amy walked over to him slowly and placed a gloved on his shoulder.

"Sonic?" she asked cautiously.

"Don't touch me" he said shaking her hand off. This hurt Amy and made Amelia angry. It's like history repeat itself all over again! With a growl Amelia stomped towards Sonic, her boots thudding on each step.

"Listen here Faker!" she gripped his shoulder hard and forced him to look at her, face to face. Sonic glared at her as she did the same to him.

"You had plenty of chance to be with her. Plenty!" she stated as pocked him in the chest. Sonic slapped her hand away and said nothing to her as she continued say the ugly truth.

"But when she starts having interest or goes out with another guy, you finally realize that you actually care for her when it's too late!" she shouted. Sonic reacted to that violently. His gloved hand moved in a blur to slap, but Amelia acted quickly. In exact momentum, she moved her face in the same direction of his hand, but a head of it by 2 seconds, making it look like it made contact.

~_Silence_~

Sonic's eyes grew wide finally realizing what he done just now. He hit a girl. He never hit girl without reason. The room fell into a dead prolonged silence. Jecht looked like he was ready to murder Sonic as his bandana fell off and his feather bristled up like a angry cat. The blue hedgehog pulled his hand back, shakily with wide eyes and fell to his knees. He felt disgusted at himself right now. Amelia placed a hand on her cheek and looked at Sonic. She went down to his level and sat across from him with a pained face.

"Amelia…I-I-" he began. Amelia beckoned him to hush with a warm smile and moved her hand from her cheek to show him no bruise or mark there. This surprised everyone.

"I know you're sorry. It's ok." she said getting up. The ebony hedgehog held a hand out for him and Sonic took it getting back on his own feet. Amy walked over to Sonic with teary eyes and did what she knew was the right thing to do now. She hugged him in a friendship matter. He returned the hug immediately.

"I'm Sorry Sonic!" she said as she cried on his shoulder. He patted her back comfortably.

"I didn't mean to hurt you or anybody!" Sonic pulled back to look at her in the eye with a sincere smirk.

"Amy…..it's ok. You didn't mean to. You couldn't do anything about this. It just happened. Love is like that. Unexpected and enigmatic" he said widely that everyone's jaws drop unto the ground and make Amy break the hug as she took a step back.

"What? I can't sound smart for once!" he asked and Amelia laughed heartily and gave him a hard pat the back that sent him falling face first to the ground.

"Oww….."

-(with Julie-Su and Rogue)-

"get on your knees!" Eva commanded them. The Hybrid and pink echidna were forced onto their knees by Mephiles and Tabitha. The two glared at the girl wondering what she wanted with them.

"What do you want Bitch!" Julie demand. Mephiles struck her across the face hard making her hit the ground pretty hard. He then picked her up by her neck.

"You will show her better respect or else!" he growled to her. Julie-Su only glared at him and said nothing to him. Eva beckoned him to stop and let her go.

"There is a reason to why I brought you here…" Eva said as she walked towards the two. The two looked at her suspiciously.

"…..You see I have 2 sets of the 7 chaos emeralds and 2 Master Emeralds" she listed off the tip of her tongue.

"AND!" Rogue shouted as a vein popped out of her forehead.

"You Hybrid! Your parents are renowned treasure hunters…"

"Julie-Su, ex-Dark Legionnaire….."

"….there's something I want you two to do for me" she said grinning.

"You can forget then!" Julie-Su stated as she huffed. Eva frowned at her actions.

"You'll do it whether you like it or not" she said crossing her arms over her chest. Rogue looked up at her.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I could simply kill your family then" this got both their attention now. Rogue's ears flattened against her head angrily.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" she yelled. Eva smirked knowing she pushed a button on her.

"Would I~?" she said in a bratty voice.

"WHY YOU LITTLE~!" Julie-Su started to charge at her but Mephiles held her back by a Heimlich maneuver. Eva went up to her and gripped her chin hard.

"If you want….." she whispered as her gold eyes bore into the pink echidna's.

"…I can easily start off with _her_" Eva said in a low voice as she pointed to Rogue. Julie-Su froze in fear as she looked at the human girl. She hung her head in defeat. Julie didn't want Rogue dead because of her stubbornness, so she did what she had to do.

"What do you want us to do?" she said sadly. Eva smirked. Hook. Line. Sinker!

-(On the Ark with a dusty Rouge the Bat)-

"*cough!*cough!* Man! That was some meeting!" she said as she dusted herself off as she walked down the corridors of the ARK. She was left behind from the whole ordeal. Eggman got out and left with his 2 robots, Amelia ran out with Amy with Shadow running after them. When the smoke cleared up, she was the only one there. All the holograms of the different countries were cutoff. She stopped momentarily to tap some dust out of her ears.

"That's better!" she said as she smiled as she continued her trek only to stop as she soon as she turned a corner. There right in front of her was a side door that was cracked opened with some voices coming from it. She decided to check it out…

~5 minutes later~

…..only to run towards the Loading Docks.

-(with Amelia)-

"So how'd ya'll get here?" Amelia asked Jecht. Jecht fidgeted a bit before answering her.

"Well….promise not to get mad but….." he started as he pulled out the NiGHT staff to show her.

"How did you get that?" she asked as she tried to hold it, but it repelled her away each time. Jecht looked at her sadly.

"Why does it keep doing that?" she asked out loud.

"It's no longer yours…" Jecht answered her. Amelia looked at him confused.

"Huh?"

"NiGHTS….he gave me his shard" He closed his await for her to pull out her twin handguns or wooden staff to bonk him, but nothing happened. Which made him crack an eye open. To see her smiling.

"Your not mad?" he asked cautiously. She shook her head no.

"Of course not! NiGHTS told me it was only temporally till he gave his shard to someone! Besides….." she went into her pocket to pull out her shard.

"Reala gave me his" she said holding it out for him to see. He was going to ask her what happened to Reala when…..

"GUYS!" Rouge bursted in with a panicked look her face. Everyone turned their attention to her. Amy walked up to her to calm her down in anyway she could. Rouge was breathing hard and labored.

"I-I-I…..WALKING A-AND! BIG! REALLY BIG!" she said spitting out random words from her mouth quickly. Amelia walked over to her and placed both of her hands on the bat's shoulders.

"Rouge! Calm down…..take a deep breath sweetie" she said as she beckoned her to sit. Rouge sat down and took a deep breath. Amy kneeled before her and asked her.

"Now what happen?" the pink hedgehog asked as she pulled her blue dress so it wouldn't ride up her legs.

"*sigh!*…I was on my way to the docks when I saw a 'restricted' door open. I went to see what was inside and saw Eggdork there…" she started.

-_Flashback_!-

_Rouge walked into the room quietly to see Eggman working furiously on some control pad for a rather large doorway. She hid behind some crates there so she wouldn't be seen by him or the robots. Rouge peeked to see him getting angry. What is he doing? She wondered._

"_CURSES! THIS DOOR WON'T OPEN!" he yelled out loud. One of his robots spoke up._

"_Perhaps you should try 'Maria' sir" he said. The doctor hit him on the head._

"_Gerald would never put up a password like that! He's too smart to put something too simple like his granddaughter's name!" he yelled to the fallen robot. The other Robot typed it in while the Doctor was too busy yelling and got it opened. This shocked Eggman._

"_What was the code?" he asked astonished. The robot rolled his eyes and came up with something random._

"…_Kennedy?" he said jokingly. Though Eggman took it seriously._

"_Kennedy of course! At that time no one knew that name! Pure genius!" he boasted proudly as they walked into the dark room. Rouge flew to the ceiling and glided over to the entrance. She hung herself upside down to see what was in there. Her blue eyes grew wide in both fear and shock. There in deep cryo-hibernation was a dino-sized lizard with blue veins in the center of that room with various wires hooked up to it._

"_Amazing isn't it?" the doctor said._

"_This was the prototype to project Shadow. Proved to be a failure as the ultimate lifeform, but as a power starter for the eclipse cannon proved perfect for it!" he chuckled. Rouge gasped at this. If he could wake this thing up then the whole world is done for!_

"_So how do you attend to wake it?"_

"_Easy! With these 3 emeralds! They're enough to awaken it and allow it to power the cannon" he said as he began to place the 3 jewels into the Biolizard. When the last one was put in it's eyes snapped open to reveal the iciest eyes Rouge has ever seen! Without hesitation she flew out of there to warn the others… _

_-End of flashback-_

"…And that's what happen!" she said as tears sprinkled down her cheeks. Rouge normally never shows fear, but as she now displayed it made them all worried. The older Shadow knew the trouble that would be caused from this. He began to race for the door with his daughter right beside him.

"Dad what's going on?" she asked. Her father stopped abruptly to tell her.

"Remember the story I told of how I first met your mother?" he said. She shook her head yes.

"Remember when she reminded me of her true wish and-" but Amelia cut him off.

"And then you went to fix your mistake…." she trailed off but then the answer hit her like a cannon.

"Biolizard was mistake" Her father said before leaving everyone with their mouths hung open.

-(A/N)-

Ok there! Another one done! Anyway things will collide after the battle with Biolizard. The ending will surprise ya'll….R&R.

-Kenny


	25. ANother Filler Srry

Hello there. Enjoy.

Disclaimer-Do not own

-/-

"Damn I don't like the look of this at all….." Knuckles said as he stood guarding the emerald. The sky had darken since Sonic and the others left for the Ark. Knuckles stayed behind to care for the emerald. A warm breeze bristled by making him go deep into thought.

'I wonder what's going on up there? I hope everyone is alright…..' he trailed off he didn't notice a shadow appear besides him till they made their presence known.

"Knuckles…." it was Tikal's voice. Knuckles whipped his head to his right and saw her standing next to him suddenly. He jumped back in surprise.

"Whoa! Tikal give a guardian a warning!" he breathed out. Tikal smiled warmly and apologized.

"My apologizes Knuckles! I only cam her to speak with you" she said her smile suddenly dropping. This got Knuckles worried as the two Echidna's sat on the grass to talk.

"So what's up?" he asked her. Tikal didn't quite get what he meant by that.

"Huh?" she asked. Knuckles corrected himself.

"Sorry! What's going on?" he corrected his words and Tikal answered.

"The Elder have sensed dangers all around…..not only here but in other worlds as well" she said wisely.

"Other Worlds? What do you mean?" he asked her. Tikal decided to tell him.

"Knuckles as you know. You and all your friends where sent here by Chaos Control by the Emeralds to this world…." she started and continued.

"….There are other worlds besides yours and this one" she said making his eye grow wide in surprise.

"Others! You mean there are countless worlds!" he asked or err demanded to know. Tikal shook her head yes.

"Yes Knuckles…..a while ago 2 people from an alternate Mobius were sent here for a reason…." she said as she stood up and looked at the clouds. Sadness clouded her eyes as she looked up, Knuckles walked up next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Reason? What reason?" he asked her.

"The timeline that the elders tell me of is not right. Theirs….Ours…..and Others" she said giving him bit of information.

"Not right! How!" he asked her. She turned to face him with upset eyes. Tikal was clearly upset as he head hung low with tears trailing down her face.

"Knuckles…..time will rewrite itself" she said.

"Only 4 will remember…..2 from this world…1 one of the visitors here and another….." she listed as she walked away from him. Tikal felt her heart breaking. She didn't want time to rewrite itself, but it must be done.

"Tikal…" he said in a low voice. She turned to face him with a sad smile. The wind swayed her lock making her look like a fallen angel to Knuckles.

"Till next time….Knuckles" she disappeared as one lone tear hit the ground making a ding sound and then others soon followed. It began to rain. Knuckles closed his eyes to feel the rain fall onto him. It was soothing.

-(With Rogue)-

"Do you understand what your mission is?" Eva asked as she finished her briefing with the two. The two shook their head yes.

"Good! Bring in the android Nicole!" she yelled and soon came in Iron Nicole with Nikki. Though Nikki looked different. He didn't have his usually attire on, but a white male Kimono with simple designs on them, his shaggy hair was combed off the left, showing only his right eye. His expression was blank and ridden of all emotions. Rogue gasped at this.

"Nikki!" she yelled for him but he didn't flinch or react to her voice at all as he stood like a statue. The hybrid shook her head in disbelief.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU SICK MONSTER!" she screamed at Eva. Eva only smirked and held her head high in a proud matter.

"Me? No it was all Iron Nicole and Tabitha work they reprogrammed him to a better android" she said happily.

"Nikki! Why don't come over here and say hi?" she said in a mocking tone. Nikki walked over to her and awaited for further instructions.

"See? Nikki is now a true Android! Clean of emotions and feelings for anything!" Eva said petting Nikki's head, who didn't even react to it.

"Nikki….." Rogue whispered sadly.

"So you guys will be taken to your destination by Nikki" she said and then added.

"Oh and don't try anything funny! Nikki was given perfect instructions to what he has to do, he won't answer to any of you two. He'll only provide the portal for you" she said. The two only nodded and walked up to Nikki. Nikki gripped their upper arms tightly and opened a portal. Without consent he dragged them with him to another world.

-(A/N)-

Sorry if it's short. It's another filler chapter and I know how you all can hate that sometimes, but trust me it plays a part. Also I like to thank EdLover for helping me with this. She suggested that I added in Knuckles from the Sonic X universe, and well it got me thinking and ended up with this.

-Kenny


	26. Endingsprt One

Hello there. Enjoy.

Disclaimer-Do not own

-/-

"The emerald is ahead. There is a guardian. Be cautious" Nikki said monotonously to the two girls. They only saw that he was only to wait for them here. Rogue and Julie-Su began making the trek, but Rogue stopped momentarily to look at her friend. He didn't waver at all but only stared at them like a blank canvas. She continued onward with a word to him to go on their mission.

"I don't want to do this" Rogue said to Julie-Su upset. The pink Echidna beckoned her to crouch so they could talk without being noticed.

"I know but she had our families and friends…" she said sadly. If there was any other way, she would do it.

"Julie…what did she say to you?" Rogue asked as they army crawled on the ground under some overgrown grass on a hill. It was going to rain soon so they had to hurry.

"Nothing! It was….nothing. She said the same thing to me but…..it hit more home" she said covering her white lie. Rogue said nothing as she moved the grass apart to peek through and sure enough there was the other Knuckles, but he was talking to another Echidna who was wearing traditional tribes clothing. They were talking about something and the other Echidna was crying. Why was she crying? She thought sadly.

'_drip_…' a rain drop fell onto her muzzle and then thousands more came pouring down onto them. They were now drenched to the bone as was the Knuckles that was standing next to the emerald. He was clearly torn and upset as he was letting the rain fall onto him.

"Come on Julie….let's get that emerald" Rogue said crawling out of the tall grass with the pink Echidna in tow.

-(With Sonia)-

"Tally…..ask the plants to help us climb into the balcony" Sonia ask the little kit as they snuck around the castle. Earlier the 2 Adults and mature teenager cracked a plan to go into the castle and break everyone out. Amy and Fiona are to make a distraction while Kenny, Jetstream, Sonia, and Tally snuck around back. Manic and Nick stayed behind to watch Scourge. Luckily Kenny had a makeshift cell in the bunker to hold him in.

"Ok Soni…." she said meekly as she went towards some weeping willows. They were crying, no pun intended, as the environment was getting destroyed by Eva. She was using the natural resources for personal gain. To Tally it was torture….all the plants screaming, crying for help, and begging for mercy. Those screams went to deaf ears as they were killed. It was wearing her down mentally.

"_Excuse_? _Trees_?" she asked in the language of plants. The trees swayed towards her and one branch picked her up. It then set her on a high enough but low enough branch for her to sit on.

"_What is it my child_?" the willow tree asked sadly. Tally padded the tree trying her best to ease it's misery. Sadly it did not.

"_I ask of you and your friends to help us climb into the castle_" she asked her. The tree sighed and swayed.

"_You ask to much of us_…" the tree said as it put her back down on the ground. Tally looked up to the tree in confusion.

"_What do you mean_?" she asked them. The tree swayed her branches saying no.

"_Child…..You have clearly heard the screams and cries of those around. Even I had lost my beloved decedents not too long ago_….." it explained. Tally went up to it's trunk and sat on her knees before it.

"_I'm very sorry for your loss…but I acquire your help so, My friends and I may stop the person causing this. To prevent more losses. In a way_…." she pulled out a seed that her mother gave her and planted it into the ground.

"_You may benefit to avenge your friends and descendants if you help us_" she said as she finished planting the seed. The tree thought for a moment before giving it's answer.

"_Very well then child I will assist_….." the tree said. Tally bowed her head in thanks and told her friends.

"The tree will help us go in" she told them. Sonia smiled, Kenny and Jetstream smirked happily at the kit.

"Alright then….let's do it to it!" Sonia said using her father's catch phrase. The tree lowered it's branches as all 4 climbed on. The tree then raised it's branches up like a elevator to an open window.

-(With Amy and Fiona)-

"Alright how do we do this?" Fiona asked the pink hedgehog.

"Easy we go in with guns blazing and firing" Amy answered as she cocked her husband's twin .45 caliber guns and placed them in her gun holster. Fiona looked at her as if she was crazy.

"THAT'S CRAZY! WE'LL GET KILLED!" Fiona stated angrily. Amy rolled her eyes at the fox.

"I rather die helping than living knowing that I did nothing to help" Amy stated as she glared at Fiona. Fiona said nothing to her. Amy was referring back about the Scourge and the suppression squad fiasco a few years back. Amy was loaded with state of the art weapons and suit.

"What's with the get up?" Fiona asked picking at her choice of clothing. Ha! Like she was one to talk!

"This old thing? This belonged to Geoffrey and the Guns are Shadow's" she said. Since this was only a distraction and to help the others escape, Amy felt that she had to wear the proper attire for this _event_. About 30 minutes ago she snuck back to her home and pulled out a box marked 'St. John', pulling out Geoffrey's old special ops suit that he wore during the Iron Dominion siege. Then going under her bed to pull out a heavy suit case with a padded lock to only open to find Shadow's guns there back when he worked for GUN.

"Geoffrey St. John?" Fiona asked her. Amy rose a eyebrow for this.

"Yes?"

"You dated him! Ha what a joke!…." Fiona laughed out pushing a button. Fast as her Husband's reflexes, Amy whipped out one of the guns and smacked the fox's cheek with the butt of the gun.

'SMACK!' That's going to leave a mark…..

"Don't you ever say that about him! He's more of a freedom fighter than you _were_….." she said grabbing Fiona's collar in a bunch and choking her slightly. Fiona gasped for air and Amy threw her to the ground without a second thought.

"Get up.." Amy demanded. Fiona glared at her and decided to get back at her. With a reflex of her leg muscle she aimed for Amy's head. Amy ducked in time with problem and did a swipe kick, making Fiona fall on her butt.

"Oomph!" Fiona said. She looked up to see Amy walk out of their hiding spot.

'_When this is over…..the first thing I'll do is kill her!_' Fiona thought angrily as she followed Amy out and soon the front gate was in Chaos…..

-(With Amelia)-

"DUCK!" Rouge screamed as some machinery came falling onto them as they ran down the corridors. Amelia quickly dodged all the debris and ran towards the fruit bat. Amelia pushed out of the way of a beam in time.

'SMASH!' a huge hole was now in the center of the hallway, making them stop dead in their tracks. Amelia poked her head up to see if everyone was ok, only to see Amy, Shadow, Sonic, and Rouge in front of her. She looked behind to see the others on the other side of the chasm.

"Somebody help!" Rouge cried for help. Sonic was immediately to her side. She was caught under a metal beam that was crushing her wings. Sonic threw the beams off of her.

"Rouge are you ok?" Amy asked her as she help the thief up. Rouge winced a bit, but shook her head yes.

"YOU GUYS!" Tails voice came booming.

"TAILS! LITTLE BUDDY! ARE YOU GUYS OK?" Sonic shouted back. Amelia helped Rouge up by giving her body support by pulling out a wooden staff for her to lean on.

"SONIC WE'RE ALL OK, BUT METAL'S TORSO WAS CRUSHED SOMEWHAT!" Chris shouted over to them.

"IS HE OK?" Amelia asked.

"HE'LL LIVE BUT HE WON'T BE ABLE TO RUN LIKE HE USE TO!" Eva shouted. Amelia sighed in relief. Not much damage.

"LEA! LISTEN! WE'RE GOING TO HELP MY DAD! TRY TO SEE IF YOU CAN FIND ANOTHER WAY AROUND!" Amelia said.

"WHY DON'T I SEND TAILS FLYING OVER THERE?"

"THE BEAMS AND POLES ARE TO LOW AND CROWED TO SEND HIM OVER!" she cried back. This made actual sense as Rouge's wings were injured as she could fly anymore. Shadow and Amelia couldn't Chaos control due to the fact that Shadow needed an emerald and Amelia still needed to recover from powering the cannon. Plus…..the beams cover over 98% of the passing's and hole making it nearly impossible to fly or jump over anyway.

"JUST FIND ANOTHER WAY TO HEAD TO THE POWER ROOM, WE'LL MEET YA THERE!" Amelia finished saying and turning her attention to her makeshift team before her.

"Rouge how ya feeling?" Amelia asked her.

"Not good…..my left wing is totally crushed or sprained" she said sighing sadly as she held it.

"Damn not good…Shadow could you lead us to the power room?" Amelia asked him. Shadow nodded his head yes.

"Great! Now we don't have much time to waste. My dad can't hold off Biolizard for long" Amelia said getting ready to run.

"Right then!" Amy said determinedly.

"Good to see your enthusiasm Amy….now boys pick up those ladies and let's move out!" Amelia said sprinting away. Shadow picked Amy up, hoisting her up over her shoulder so that her dress ridded up a bit.

"Shadow!" she lashed out. He ignored the best he could and followed Amelia. Leaving Rouge and Sonic behind. Sonic looked at her sheepishly and Rouge rose an eyebrow at this.

"Ready?" he asked himself than to her.

"Sure" she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sonic picked her up bridal style and took off with red in his cheeks.

-(With the older Shadow_)-

"HOLD IT THERE DOCTOR!" Shadow yelled as he leaped in front of the doctor.

"Ah! Shadow good to see you're here! Did you bring back that girl to help power the cannon?" Eggman asked him mistaking him for the younger Shadow.

"No…." he stated.

"Oh well! It's a good thing I found a substitute instead" he said referring to the giant lizard behind him. The two robots were hooking it up to the cannon.

"You're making a mistake" he said marching towards Biolizard. Eggman looked at him oddly.

"Mistake? When has project Shadow turned good?" he asked him.

"I've always been good…..just mislead" he stated as he faced the Doctor.

"Hand over the emeralds" he demanded. This made Eggman laugh.

"WA HA HAH HA!" he boasted heartily.

"Shadow there was a reason to why I released you in the first place!" he started.

"I only released you to help me take over the world! Not help you in your revenge plot to Maria's wish!" he laughed.

"Is that so Doctor?" At that moment the younger Shadow ran in with Amelia, Amy, Sonic, and Rouge. This made the Doctor's eye widen.

-(With Jecht)-

"Where to Metal?" Jecht asked as they ran down the corridors.

"Just a left turn and then it's straight ahead!" he said as Eva was giving him a piggy back ride. He was heavy!

"Good! I not sure how long of this I can take!" Eva whined as they continued their sprint.

"Am I really that heavy?" Metal asked. Eva stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"You don't want me to answer that….." she stated making everybody laugh at the cost of the Metal Hedgehog doppelganger.

-(With Rogue and Julie-Su)-

"Julie now!" Rogue yelled as she held off the other Knuckles as Julie-Su went for the emerald. They were fighting amongst the rain. The rain made everything hard for Rogue to fight as she was use to fight by hearing her opponents attack. That allowed her to avoid getting hit. Knuckles gave her a left hook in the gut making her fall to the wet grass as he made for Julie-Su.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" he tackled her down. Julie tucked her feet under his torso and pushed him off if her. She jumped back on her feet. Julie-Su pulled out her gun and set it to stun. He came charging towards her and she shot him making him twitch like he was in a seizure.

"Is he ok?" Rogue asked as she limped toward Julie-Su. Julie nodded.

"Just stunned him…though with this rain it might paralyze him for a while" she said turning around only to get knocked down by someone punching her in the cheek. Rogue looked and saw her only God mother before.

"TIKAL STOP!" Rogue jumped before the Echidna. Tikal was shocked to see Rogue before her.

"Rogue what are doing here trying to steal the emerald?" Tikal asked her. Rogue hung her head in shame.

"It's a long story…"Rogue said as her ears drooped.

"You can tell me dear I'll under-AHHH!" Tikal suddenly screamed as she collapsed suddenly. Rogue's went wide in shock and in fear as Nikki had electrocuted Tikal with some sparks emitting from his left claw. He had a glare plastered on and with the rain going on it made it even stone cold.

"Get the Emerald now" he ordered. Julie-Su got up and staggered to the jewel. With fumble hands she grabbed the emerald carrying it towards Nikki.

"Here" she said setting it down before them. Rogue checked on Tikal and then on Knuckles. Their condition wasn't looking good. The shocks did more than KO them.

"Oh Gaia no….." she whispered as she realized that their hearts stopped.

-(With Amy)-

Amy was currently giving a diversion with Fiona as the others were escaping. Fiona was fighting off Tabitha as she was dealing with Mephiles. This wasn't the first time she fought with him, No. She fought him before once but that was when she a novice at fighting with something else other than her hammer. This time it was different. This time she was winning.

"Hold still you insignificant female!" cried Mephiles. Amy was only dodging him most of the fight making him weary and cranky.

'_This is too easy_!' she thought as she blocked a punch coming from behind. Amy quickly grabbed Mephiles and used him as a human shield to block a fly body coming towards her.

'_THUD_!' it was Fiona that was thrown by Tabitha. The fox landed on the hedgehog anomaly in a heap.

"You did that on purpose!" Fiona whined in pain. Amy smirk playfully seeing her in pain.

"Wanna trade?" Amy asked her. Fiona growled as she stood up dusting herself off.

"Yea sure…" Fiona said without giving a second thought. Amy ran towards Tabitha in a pink blur.

"LADY TOMAHAWK!" Amy cried as she pulled out a larger version of her old hammer. To describe to how large it really is it's 8x's bigger than her old one. Tabitha lost her cool demeanor as the large mallet came descending towards her. She was a deer caught in the headlights as it. Amy couldn't help but smirk in victory.

'_CRASH_! _SMASH_!' Tabitha was crushed under immediately sending vibrations throughout the palace. The shaking sent Fiona onto her butt.

'_CRASH_! _SMASH_!' the whole cell room shook and some dust from the roof came down. Everybody coughed as the dust layered the air.

"What was that?" Sally asked.

"I'm not so sure…Oh god I hope Rogue and Julie-Su are ok" Knuckles said from across the cell. Sonic growled as he stood up walking over to the door.

"Damn it! I hate sitting around while everybody is trouble!" he said angrily shaking the bars.

"How the hell can we get out! Eva practically anti-everybody these cells!" Espian yelled to the cobalt hero.

"Well we got to try something!" he yelled.

'_BOOM_! _CRASH_!' the vent covering came crashing onto the floor startling everybody. A brown hedgehog's head peeked through.

"Did somebody call for a break out?" the hedgehog said as she jumped down onto her two blue sneakers. Sonia, Tally, and Jetstream followed in suit.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked the brown hedgehog. The brown hedgehog fell backwards anime style.

"Your majesty! It's me Kenny!" she said. Sonic looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh really?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Dad it is Kenny! She use herself as a test subject again" Sonia said standing up for her.

"Ok now that I can believe" he said jokingly.

"Well err ok…" Sonic said scratching his head.

"Stand back while I open these cells" Kenny said kneeling before the lock. She pulled out a sewing needle, tooth pick, and screw driver.

"Give me one minute…." Kenny said picking the lock. The others decided to open the cells with their own picking ways. Jetstream pulled out a jar with metal acid, Sonia pulled out a bobby pin, and Tally used her nail to pick the lock. Within moments the cells were open.

"So you ARE Kenny" Sonic said coming out his cells happily.

"Told ya Daddy" Sonia said hugging her father and soon her mother came over to her hug child. Wave hugged her daughter and Rouge and the older Knuckles embraced like there was no tomorrow.

"Knuckles!" Rouge said as she hugged him close. Knuckles just embraced her and whispered soothing words as he patted her back.

"Oh mah stars! Tally are you ok sweetie?" Bunnie asked the little kit as she began to cry.

"I want my mommy and daddy!" she cried as tears ran down her muzzle. Bunnie's motherly instincts kicked in and picked Tally up.

"It's ok Tally. Your parents managed to go into hiding while we were getting brought in." she said telling Tally of her parents where abouts.

"Really?" she asked her tears stopping as she sniffed.

"Yep! Don't worry they're trying their best to hack into the system to help Nicole" Bunnie said.

"Really?" Kenny asked.

"That's good to hear Buns!" Kenny said. A loud thumping sound from upstairs reminded them of their tight schedule.

"We can continue this reunion later let's get out of here" Espio said as he hoisted Kenny up into the vent's opening.

-(With Tails and Cosmo)-

"Damn! I can't get into the system!" Tails cursed as he looked at the computer screen with distraught.

"Tails didn't a few years back Sonic and Sally found a way to break the tie on Nicole?" Cosmo said placing her hands on his shoulders. Tails head suddenly shot up, scaring her slightly.

"That's it! Cosmo you're a genius!" Tails said kissing her multiple times and walking over to huge nano scanner.

"With this we can get into the computer system and talk to Nicole!" he said as he plugged it in. He began the computer program on it.

"There! It's starting to get ready! Now Cosmo I need you to watch over the computer while I go in and-"

"No" she said firmly.

"What?"

"Not without me you're not" Cosmo said crossing her arms over her chest. Tails looked at her sternly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I can't bear the thought of you going in a facing her alone" she said standing on the scanner.

"But-!"

"No buts!" she said as she stomped her foot making her answer a final answer. Tails ears drooped like a whipped dog.

"Yes dear…." he said walking over to the scanner with his wife.

-(A/n)-

There! That's part 1 here! Yay!

-Kenny the author.


	27. Endings prt Two

_Hey there! Here's part two!_

_Disclaimer- Do not own_

_-/-_

"_TWO SHADOWS! IMPOSSIBLE!" Eggman yelled seeing two ultimate life forms before him._

"_Believe it Doc!" the younger Shadow said angrily crossing his arms._

"_So are you going to come quietly Eggdork?" Amy asked him pulling out her hammer. Eggman smirked evilly._

"_Never!" he said as he pulled out a remote. He pushed a button that made Biolizard look at all 5 of them._

"_Say hello to Biolizard!" he said moving to the side. Biolizard's head darted towards them all. Amelia leaped up in the air and landed on it's head with ease, but now had to deal with hanging on._

"_WHOA!" she shrieked as the reptile tried to shake her off._

"_HYAH!" Amy hit the foot of the Biolizard making it howl in pain. It's head hit the floor throwing Amelia off and allowing Sonic and the 2 Shadows onto it's back._

"_GET THE EMERALDS!" the older Shadow yelled as the reptile tried to throw them off. Amelia got off the floor and stood up. She noticed where the emerald where located. One- on it's neck in it's collar. Two- on it's forehead. Three- on it's back. Amelia planned to go for 2._

"_Rouge! Amy! Give me a boost!" Amelia asked them. Rouge put her hands together as Amelia ran her. Amelia placed her foot on her hands and Rouge launched her into the air. Amy threw her hammer into the air, Amelia placed her foot softly and then…..WHAM! She stepped on it sending the hammer rocketing back down as she flew up higher. Amelia twisted her body around to kick-smack the reptile across the face._

'_SMACK_!' the reptile's head went to the side and gave Amelia an opening to land it's head. She went over to where the emerald was being held. She leaped at it and began to fumble with the emerald.

"Whoa!" the 3 hedgehogs were thrown off it's back towards the girls. The older Shadow manage to catch himself in time. Rouge caught Sonic and Amy Shadow in time before they hurt themselves.

"Where's Amelia?" The other Shadow asked Amy.

"She's up there!" Amy pointed to the monster's head and sure enough Amelia was hanging on it's head dearly while trying to get the emerald from it.

"GUYS! A LITTLE HELP!" she screamed out for. Her father cursed mentally seeing her up there.

"Hang on!" he cried as he started to run but was suddenly blocked by a herd of robots.

"Not so fast Shadow!" Eggman said with a snap of his fingers the robots charged at them. This time they were a variety. Ones that looked like the dinosaurs from 'Jurassic Park', others that looked like the predator from 'AVP', and finally some looked like beefed up versions of German Shepherds.

"God damn it Eggman!" Sonic yelled as a couple of robot hounds were after him.

-(With Eva)-

"Please tell me were almost there!" Eva cried out as her legs were crying for rest.

"It's one of these doors here!" Metal said as he got off Eva. Eva's back felt the weight immediately off her and now felt like a light feather in the restless air.

"That's better…." she said happily. Metal said nothing as he walked down to the 3rd door to the left. He opened it to only get tackled down back a Raptor-bot. This scared the crap out of everyone.

"Jesus! What is that!" Jet yelled. Metal was griping it's mouth to avoid being chomped on.

"The hell I should know! GET IT OFF ME!" Metal Sonic yelled getting their attention. Eva pulled out a M-16 gun and shot it dead in the head. 

'SQUIRT!' It fell in a heap of scrap metal and oil. Metal was soaked with oil.

"Something tells me that was the right door" Jecht said walking towards it cautiously. Eva got ready with her weapon incase another would. Jecht looked at her and she nodded her head to go for it. Jecht threw the door open.

-(Inside the cybernetic world with Tails and Cosmo)-

"Wow! So this is the Digital World?" Cosmo asked walking about the pixel like area.

"Yes. Though the pixels will disappear in a few seconds then everything will look like the outside world" Tails said as the pixels disappeared making the world around them look real now.

"Now stay close Cosmo. You never know when Nicole might pop-AAHHH!" Tails jumped back in surprise but then got into a defense stance as Iron Nicole stood before with him with blank eyes and a frown.

"NICOLE!" Tails yelled as he glared at her. 

"I mean no harm…." she said as she returned to her normal attire of a Greek purple dress. This made Tails and Cosmo raise an eyebrow.

"Nicole?" Cosmo asked as she carefully walked over to the AI.

"Relax it is me…..Iron Nicole is no more once again" she said in a sad tone.

"How?" Tails asked her.

"As I was being put to 'reprogram' me son, he was able to break the ties that Eva had on me…" she said as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"…He saved me at the cost of his own! I should've stopped Tabitha when I had the chance! But I did nothing!" Nicole cried as she fell to her knees. Cosmo knelt down to her level and hugged her.

"It's ok….."

"Nicole! How's everybody!" Tails asked her.

"So far to my scanners…..Amy and Fiona launched an attack not too long ago…" she said.

"Is a break out?"

"Yes…..Kenny and the others are helping them escape now as we speak" she said sadly getting up and her Iron Nicole attire returning.

"Nicole…" Eva's voice rang out. Her ears flattened against her head in fear.

"Leave! If Eva finds you here! I'll be reprogrammed!" Nicole said beckoning the two away. Tails and Cosmo left quickly as Nicole vanished.

-(With Amelia)-

'SMASH!' the glass broke as Amelia grabbed the emerald from Biolizard's forehead. She began to recover her powers thanks to being expose to an emerald first hand. She grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"CHAOS!" everything began to slow down around her like in the matrix movie.

"CONTROOOOL!" she moved in a blur around Biolizard getting the other two emeralds off the reptile. She had all three in her arms when she came onto the ground. Biolizard fell onto the ground, with the emeralds he had no power to move at all. Everyone was busy warding off robots…..oh how she hated some robots. An idea came to her suddenly.

"Dad! Shadow! Catch!" she both over hand and under hand pitched an emerald to them. The younger Shadow was forced on his back as a hound bot was trying to bite him. The emerald was heading towards him quickly, he threw the bot off of him and caught the emerald with one hand. With the other hand he summoned a spear.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" he screamed destroying the hound. The other emerald was caught in mid throw by her father. He was currently surrounded by raptor bots as he landed he gripped the emerald tightly as he smirked.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Her father destroyed all the robots around him within seconds. Amy destroyed all the robots that were around her, as did Rouge, and Sonic. With all robots destroy all they had to do was capture Eggman. 

"Alright Eggman! Give it up!" Sonic said pointing to the large man.

"You think you won hedgehog!" he said backing up. This made Sonic smirk in confidence.

"I don't think! I KNOW!" he said. 

"Figures….." Amelia said under her breath smiling. Eggman was about to retort but suddenly…..

'WHAM!' the doors were kicked out and as Lea and the others came charging in. Amelia was a deer caught in the head lights as they crashed into her.

'AHH!' Amelia was crushed under and her emerald was thrown. Tails was on top of her and he had the other emerald that they collected and they were also thrown with Amelia's emerald.

"No the emerald!" Amelia yelled as they were flying pass everyone towards Biolizard's fallen form. Four of them landed in front of it's mouth. The last one was still flying towards it's head. Amelia dug her way out and ran after it. Everyone held their breathes as they watched her run after it. She took a leap after it…she was only an inch away and then.

'smack!' the emerald hit the reptile's mouth. Amelia fell to the floor in front of it's mouth. Nothing.

"Oh! Thank god!" Rouge said as she let go of the breath she was holding in. Everyone else let go of their breaths as well, but Amelia didn't she got up and scattered away from it. Suddenly it's eyes snapped back open.

'ROAR!' he bowled as it bared it's teeth. It Didn't need the emeralds anymore. 

"Get down!" Lea screamed as she pulled out a mini rocket launcher. She kneeled down and aimed towards it's head. It shot out but Biolizard moved it's head in time and the missile hit the wall behind it making an opening to the cannon's opening. Biolizard seized the opportunity to escape through the hole, leaving everybody behind.

"What…just happened?" Amy asked walking up to the younger Shadow. He shrugged his shoulders. Eggman was smirking in victory.

"Ha! You see! That Lizard is foolproof! he boasted. The other Shadow glared at the doctor.

"DO YOU REALIZE TO WHAT HAS BEEN RELEASED!" he marched up to Eggman and grabbed his collar in anger. Eggman gulped in fear.

"THAT THING! WAS PREPROGRAMMED BY GERALD HIMSELF TO DESTROY THE PLANET! IT'S OWN THINGKING BIOLOGICAL WEAPON!" Shadow yelled as he shook the doctor.

"What?" he asked.

"When GUN invaded this place….he went mad as his granddaughter was killed! So in rage he reprogrammed the prototype to destroy the planet to avenge her death!" he said throwing Eggman to the ground. The older Shadow walked over to his daughter and knelt to her level.

"Dad…what's going to happen?" she asked as tears threaten to break out. Shadow pulled his daughter to embrace her.

"A lot of thing if I don't do anything." he said letting her go and walking over to the emeralds. He picked them up and they began to circle around him. He needed one more. He looked over to his younger self.

"Shadow….do you remember what was Maria's promise yet?" he asked him. Shadow shook his head no.

"You must remember. It's vital that you do." he said. Amy looked at Shadow and saw that he was trying his best to remember but couldn't.

"Shadow?" she called as she held his hand in hers. Shadow looked up at Amy. She had a blue head band on…like the one Maria wore.

"yes Amy?" he asked. Amelia smiled warmly at the sight and her father smirked knowing where this is going.

"It's ok…..if you don't remember. Nobody's perfect that way. We all try our best to do what we are capable of to make others happy" she said cradling his hand in hers. Shadow looked into her eyes.

"Why should others waste time to make others happy?" he asked glaring softly to the ground as he broke eye contact. Amy tilted his chin so he could at her in the eye. As they made contact again Amy kissed his lips briefly and smiled at him sweetly.

"If they try their best and never give up on their wishes… They always have a reason to be happy. That's why you should help them out…" she said. Shadow suddenly zoned out for a brief moment. Remembering the death of his friend. How she gave her life to save his. A promise to make other happy no matter what. That was her wish. Her TRUE wish.

"Maria….." he whispered as a tear cascaded down his face. He remembered now. With a shook of his head he looked over to his older self.

"She just wants people to be happy….that's her wish isn't it?" he asked him. Shadow nodded his head to his younger self. Shadow looked over to Amy and gave her a quick kiss on the check in thanks.

"Thank you Amy" he said pulling away. Shadow walked over to his older self handing him the emerald. All 7 were together again. 

"Hey faker!" The other Shadow called out for Sonic. Sonic glared at him before answering.

"yes?"

"You coming or what?" he asked. Sonic smirked and ran over to them.

"You bet cha! Wouldn't miss it!" Sonic said walking over to them.

-(Sonia and the others)-

"Ok watch your step guys!" Sally said as she on the ground. They were sneaking out of the window, the same window that Kenny and the girls used to sneak in to in the first place.

"Sally you worry too much! I don't nee-! AHHH!" Sonic lost his footing and began to fall face first but Tally caught him in time and helped get to the ground safely.

"Uncle Sonic! You need to cut down on those Chili dogs!" Tally said as she was tired from holding him. Sally was giving him a 'I told ya so' look on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is that everybody?" Rouge asked. Bunnie jumped from the window with ease.

"Now that's everybody!" Bunnie said as she landed on her two feet. Kenny took the lead.

"Alright everybody from here to my bunker it should be easy! Now follow-!" Kenny froze as a large shadow from behind caused her to stop talking and turn her head slowly.

"…me?" It was Scourge and a couple of the Gizoids from earlier. He grabbed her arm.

"Miss me?" he asked as Kenny ripped her arm from his grip and glared at him.

"How'd you get out?" Jetstream asked. Scourge chuckled and moved to the side to show Manic and Nick behind him. Nick saw his mom and dad there and ran over to hug them. Manic ran over to his mom quickly.

"Who else?" he said giving a toothy grin. Sonic looked at his son and nephew in shock.

"Why?" he asked them.

"I asked them to let me out. I want to get even with Fiona after what she pulled on me" Scourge said punching hand to emphasize. Nick spoke up.

"Relax we have the Gizoids under our control so incase he pulls anything" Nick said showing the controls on his wrist. Everybody sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear! Well Amy and Fiona should be wrapping things up soon so let's-oomph!" Kenny bumped into someone and she stepped back to rub her nose in pain.

"OH! What now?" she looked up only to have eye shrink in fear.

"Ah crap…." she said

-(With Eva)-

"NICOLE!" she screamed out. The name echoed through the throne room as Nicole appeared Eva startling her.

"There you are!" Eva said crossing her arms. Nicole said nothing as she gave her a blank look. She was trying her best to keep the façade up.

"You called milady?" she asked.

"There's a breakout in progress! I want you to go and stop them in any means possible!" Eva ordered her. Nicole nodded and disappeared leaving her alone. Eva huffed as she sat back down on her throne wishing she had some help this stuff.

-(With Amelia)-

"Hold I want to go too Dad!" Amelia said marching up to them.

"Out of the question" he said crossing his arms. Amelia pouted at him.

"Out of the question my foot!" she said. A vein appeared on his fore head as he glared at his daughter.

"Young lady! You are not going! That's final!" he said butting his forehead with hers. Amelia butted hers back.

"I'm not a little girl anymore!" she said and then her eyes changed color. They were an icy blue now instead of green. Shadow pulled his head back in surprise. But Amelia kept going.

"You! Mom! And everyone we know! Knows That I can send ya packing for Rome!" she said then tattoo like designs appeared around her eyes.

"Now I'm going! That's final!" she yelled making her final statement with a stomp of her foot. He said nothing as her eyes turned back to normal. What was that?

'_THUD_!' The power room's power went out as a fateful roar erupted throughout the base. 

"Ah Crap…."

-(A/N)-

There! Another done! Almost done with story! I can't wait!

-Kenny


	28. Endings prt three: BioLizard

Hello there. Here's what you been waiting for! Drum roll please! THE BATTLE OF THE ARK!

Amelia Vs. Biolizard! Who will win?

Disclaimer-Do not own

-/-

'_Ding_!' the stone in Amelia's pocket began to glow brightly. Amelia pulled out her stone as did Jecht. His glowed a bright red while hers glowed a bright dim red. Amelia knew what was this from her lessons.

"Jecht….." she called him. Amelia smiled at him sadly as her eyes threaten to tear. Jecht realized what was going to happen now.

"It's time" she said her voice cracking somewhat. Jecht gripped his shard hard as Amelia placed hers in her chest. The shards sunk into her body. Amelia's hair grew longer and her body began to change. She still remained looking like a hedgehog as her body changed. Her eyes turned blue with the tattoo markings like before. She was as tall as Reala now, her long hair now in low pig tails, and her figure was more….'mature'. She was ready now to fight. The emeralds reacted to her energy and began to float towards her away from her father, soon they began to orbit around her. Deep down Amelia knew that this was going to happen sometime soon.

'**Ad fundum** , **Ad alta**' the emeralds gave her the power to go super, she completely turned into a bright yellow that turned white only the red remained. Amelia turn towards her father and then to Jecht with glassy eyes.

"Amelia…." Jecht whispered as the light shone .

'I'm sorry' as a single tear slid down her cheeks.

"Amelia catch!" Eva threw her trident towards Amelia and she caught it with ease.

"Lea…." she whispered. Eva smiled nodding her head.

"Don't worry….I'll find another way….." she reassured her the golden hedgehog nodded her head. Amelia flew through the walls like a ghost. She traveled faster then the speed of light as she face the Biolizard head on. Everybody ran to the viewing docks to watch. Everybody's eyes were glued to the window and what was before them.

-(outside with Amelia)-

Amelia floated before Biolizard. It already had control over the whole ARK and now she had to stop it before it does anything drastic.

"Alright…..I can do this…..Dad and Sonic did this before…why can't I?" she said out loud to no one in particular.

'_**ROAR**_!' Biolizard began to thrash around moving the ARK towards the planet below. Amelia gripped the trident tightly and glided towards him. She hit it on it's eye, making it's head rear back in pain. With one eye opened it use one of it's front legs to hit her. It made contact sending her flying back.

"**AHHHHH**!" she screamed as she was able to catch herself in time. If anymore force was put into that attack then she would have been sent hurdling towards Earth. Biolizard stopped thrash about and now was only able to see through one eye thanks to her. In rage it charged up a beam of energy in it's mouth.

'_**BOOM**_!' the beam shot out towards her, Amelia reacted quickly and brought up a shield to protect herself in time. Blinding light lit the endless mass that we call space. Amelia was trying her hardest to hold the shield up the best she could but that reptile's blast kept going!

'_I can't keep this up_!' she thought as her knees were starting to give way. With a forceful push her shield was pushed away and was used to knock the energy beam back towards the large reptile. It hit, but didn't even leave a scratch on it. Biolizard looked at her amusingly. Amelia began to panic. What now? If she didn't do anything she could be done for!

"There's only one thing to do….." she whispered. Amelia put the trident under her two feet and began to ride it towards Biolizard. Biolizard tried to swat her away like a fly, but she would have none of it. She came this far….she wasn't going to give up now!

"HYAH!" she hit some of the tubes that connected Biolizard to the ARK. Disconnecting them.

'ROAR!' it howled in pain as the tubes were ripped off of it abruptly. Amelia smirked knowing that she hit were it counts. A leg was heading towards her and she dodged it quickly, only to get hit with the reptile's forehead. She was thrown off balance of the trident.

"Son of a-!" she cried as she was thrown again. Her eyes began to glow in anger. She gripped the trident tightly and pointed it at the lizard.

"_**NiGHTMaRE MiRAGE**_!" she yelled as a wave of black energy lined with red shot out towards the reptile. It hit and Biolizard froze suddenly in a trance. This gave her the opportunity she needed as she began to charge up on Chaos energy around her. Electricity, both negative and positive began to circle around her as she held the trident to keep at bay.

'_Damn! This is!….getting too much to bear!_' she thought as her hands began to turn white. Sweat dripped down her forehead as fatigue washed over her. It was beginning to be too much.

"**CHAOS**!" she tried to lift the trident, but the energy was beginning to feel too much. Amelia was about to drop the trident but two translucent hands from behind stopped her.

'_Don't give up_!' the one on her left said. She turned to see NiGHTS right next to her with a smile.

'_Hey that was my line_!' Amelia turned to see Reala on her right now. He had a toothy grin on him.

"You guys….." she whispered as a single tear cascaded down her muzzle. The two let go of the trident and stood next to her. Reala began to charge up on NiGHTMaRES while NiGHTS was charging up on DrEAMS. Yin and Yang.

"NiGHTMaRE Blast!" Reala screamed as he released his attack. NiGHTS followed suit.

"DrEAM Blast!" NiGHTS yelled releasing his as well. The two attacks spiraled with each other as they made their way towards Biolizard. The two NiGHTMaREN looked at Amelia.

"AMELIA NOW!" Reala shouted to her. Amelia nodded her head and with hidden strength that she found within herself now she yelled.

"**CHAOS BLAAAASSST**!" she fired with all she had left. The first two attacks hit Biolizard snapping it out of it's daze. It was soon greeted with a large attack of Chaos. Amelia didn't stop there though, no. With what little energy she had left she followed suit with the attack.

'_**BOOM**_!' all 3 attacks hit weakening Biolizard. Amelia charged with the trident and with the pikes she sliced though Biolizard's neck. She beheaded it. The Master Emerald shard in the trident shattered. It's energy dispersed onto Biolizard's form. Within moments the body of Biolizard disappeared as did the trident.

'_You did Mirei!_' NiGHTS voice echoed as he disappeared. Reala smiled as he looked over to her.

'_Way to go Ames_…..' he said giving her a thumbs up and leaving as well like dust. A smile tugged her lips.

"_I did it…just like dad_" she whispered as she closed her eyes. Fatigue plagued her body and mind all she wanted to now was sleep. The emeralds separated once again and fell towards the Earth. Amelia's NiGHTMaREN form vanished and returned back to herself once again.

"_I'm sorry_…." she whispered as she began to fall towards Earth…

-(Inside the ARK)-

"She did it!" Amy cried happily as she hugged the younger Shadow. Everyone was cheering and her father was proud at his daughter. She did it!

"_Mwah_!" Rouge kissed the closest guy next to her, which happened to be Sonic. Sonic was on cloud 9 now as he fell backwards onto the floor with heart circling around his head. They all saw the emeralds shoot out towards Earth. They done their job now.

"Hey Amelia isn't coming back!" Chris said as he saw her start to fall. Everyone began to gasp at this.

"Crap! She's getting pulled in!" Tails said. Jecht looked and had determination on his face. No way is he going to lose her now. Placing the shard in his chest Jecht took a few steps back.

"OUTTA THE WAY!" he screamed as he began to run towards the window. Everybody back away from their spots as he dived through the window like a ghost. His bandana came off and landed on the floor, it was now white. No more red.

'_Flap_!' wings sprouted from his back and his feathers on his head grew longer. His neck grew longer, his face and beak angled to that of a crane's head, his legs grew longer to bird claws now. His hands became another set of wings, but a little more smaller. The NiGHTS shard hung around his neck with a simple gold necklace. His green feathers turned white as snow.

"Whoa! What's happening to Jecht!" Chris asked. Jet smirked seeing his son before him. He finally did it. The elders told him that he was going to bear a child that was going to became the scared phoenix. At first he didn't believe it, but seeing it now…..he couldn't be more proud.

"He became the scared phoenix" Jet answered.

-(outside)-

Amelia was falling at an alarming rate now. She couldn't do anything about she was too tired to even scream for help. Memories, images, and times that she held close to her flashed before her eyes. A sad smile tugged her lips, she lived a good life.

"Goodbye everybody….." she whispered as Earth's gravity began to pull her in. Jecht's face appeared in her mind as she felt pressure on her body from the pull.

'_Amelia_!' She swore she could hear him calling for her now.

'_Amelia_…!' ok now that wasn't a figment of her mind. Cracking an eyelid open she saw a large white bird calling her name.

"_Jecht_?" she whispered as her eyes laid on it. Jecht swooped down and grabbed her. He returned to regular form, but his wings remained out.

"Jecht?" she asked again as his arms wrapped around her. He held her close to him.

"Don't worry I got you….." he said whispering in her head, reassuring her. His wings began to flap furiously as he pushed away from Earth's gravitational pull. He kept flapping but the pull was too strong! A soft hand appeared on his shoulder suddenly. He looked to see SHiDow right there, her hair free of it's usual braid.

"Need some help?" she asked smirking to him. Jecht nodded and SHiDow waved her hand.

"Chaos Control….." she said and the three of them disappeared…..

-(Back in the power room)-

"Where they go!" Amy asked as she saw them suddenly disappeared suddenly.

"We're right here…." a soft female voce said. Everyone turned around and gasped. Though the younger and older Shadow had the look of both surprise and shock plastered on their faces. There before them was Maria Robotnik…

"Maria?" the younger Shadow asked as he walked up to her. The girl smiled and nodded her head.

"How?" the older Shadow asked her.

"When I died…..I was brought back by the Wise Owl" she said as she scratched her cheek lightly.

"Why haven't you told us?" Shadow asked. Amelia decided to step in.

"Daddy…..she had very little…..memory of her past life….." she said weakly. Maria nodded her head with a sad gaze.

"It's true…..I wasn't able to remember till now….I'm sorry" she said as tears sprinkled down her cheeks. Two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around her. The two Shadows hugged her like no tomorrow.

"Don't be…..It's not your fault" the younger Shadow said as his voice was muffled as his face was pressed into her dress. She smiled and hugged them back. It was a family reunion! In a time dimension awkward kind of way, but a happy one at that. After 5 minutes of hugging and such Maria let go and took a step back.

"Guys I must be going now….." she said sadly.

"Where to?" the other Shadow asked her.

"To the realm of Dreams…..I must continue my post there" she said as she opened a portal to step in.

"Will we ever see you again?" Amy asked as she stood next to the younger Shadow. Maria smiled at the pink hedgehog in the blue dress. She made Shadow happy while she was of absence. She walked over to the two.

"Yes in world Dreams…..and also" she knelt down to Shadow's level and placed a hand over his heart.

"Here…Always in here" she whispered. She stood up walking over to the portal and turned to look at Amy.

"Take care of him for me, ok?" she asked Amy. Amy nodded her head.

"Of course!" Amy said her expression gleaming. Maria gave one final wave before walking through the portal, the portal closing behind her as she left. Sonic looked around and noticed they were short one Eggman and two robots.

"Hey where's Eggman?" Sonic said getting everybody's attention. Indeed Eggman was gone.

"Hmmph! Probably left while Amelia was fighting Biolizard! Typical!" the younger Shadow said frowning and crossing his arms over his chest. Amy couldn't help but hug him.

"Oh! You looks so cute when you act tough!" she said bubbly making him blush in embarrassment. Rouge looked over to Sonic. The cobalt hero felt a pair of eyes on him and saw that Rouge was giving him a certain look. She winked at him with playful smile, making him go red in the cheeks. The older Shadow looked over to everyone. It was over. Biolizard is defeated and now is the time to rest.

"Guys?" the other Shadow called for everyone's attention. All eyes and ears were on him now with confidence he said this words.

"Let's go home" he said. Jecht nodded handing Amelia to him to open another portal back to Earth. Everybody walked through by two's. First Jet and Metal (he was leaning on him, he was still injured), Eva and Chris, Tails and Jecht, Shadow and Amelia, and then Amy and the younger Shadow. Shadow stopped before stepping in to look back to the ARK.

"Goodbye…_Maria_" he said finally walking through the portal as the whole colony was shut down once again. Leaving it in the enigmatic stated it was before…..

-(A/N)-

YAY! The battle with Biolizard is over! But what will become of this story? And what did Tikal mean by everything rewriting? There's plenty more to come in the next update!

-Kenny R&R Till next time.

Ps- Didn't I tell you that NiGHTS will make another appearance! An Epic appearance at that! :] OH! An that weird thing that Amelia is in Latin here's the translation:

To the bottom / To the end, To the summit.


	29. Endings prt four: I'm Back!

Hey there! Here's the next part!

Disclaimer- Do not own

-/-

"Hello there" Nicole said with a smirk tugging her lips. Everybody got in a fighting stance and Nicole began to laugh.

"HAHAHA!" she keeled over making everybody sweat drop.

"Nicole?" Sally called to the AI. Nicole pulled herself together and stood back up wiping a tear from her eye.

"My apologizes!" she said. Kenny gave her a odd look.

"It's alright! I'm back to normal! Nikki freed me a while ago" she explained everything and such within a matter of minutes.

"That's good to hear!" Sonic said happily.

"Indeed it is! But Amy requires help!" Nicole said bringing them back to the previous topic.

"Why?" Jetstream asked.

"According to my scanners Nikki, Julie-Su, and Rogue have returned back from whatever Eva sent them on just now and is ordering them to take out Amy and Fiona" Nicole explained to them. The older Knuckles and younger Knuckles gave a face of anger.

"That little!" the younger Knuckles said clenching his fist till a vein popped.

"The nerve of that little girl! Wait till I get my hands on that neck of hers!" the other Knuckles said. Kenny stopped and pondered for a bit. This wasn't part of the plan, but in cases like these you must improvise!

"Alright then let's go!" Kenny said surprising everybody, but Scourge who could've cared less.

"What?" Sonia asked her. Kenny was more of a side line kind of person.

"You heard me! Amy needs help and we're the only ones here to do that so let's go!" she said taking off. Everybody shrugged their shoulders and began to run after her. Scourge only had one thing in his mind.

'_Alright Fiona time for some payback_!' he thought as he grinned evilly.

-(Throne room)-

"Oh good your back…" Eva said emotionless. Julie-Su and Rogue glared at her with hatred. They lost two good people in the other because of her. Nikki said nothing as he placed the emerald before Eva. Eva walked over to the emerald and placed her hand on it. Sparks of energy surged through her arm and into her body as she absorbed the energy draining it of it's color and energy.

"That's better…." she stated as her eye glowed a bright color. Tabitha hollowed in with injuries and such all over her body.

"Lady Eva…..We acquire assistance….." she said in straining voice. Eva frowned knowing that she sent Iron Nicole to deal with the escapees. The Gizoids were missing thanks to Fiona and Scourge. An idea popped into her head.

"Nikki!" Nikki stood up straight and looked at her.

"Yes?' he asked monotonously.

"Take these lovely ladies with you deal with the two annoyances in front please. Tabitha show them the way…." Eva order. Julie-Su glared at the human girl.

"NO WAY!" she screamed. This made Eva raise an eye brow.

"WE DID YOU WANTED! NOW LET US GO!" she stated. Eva frowned at the pink echidna.

"It's not so simple Julie…..you see I still have your family under my hold." she said. (A/N-*cough!* Total lie! *cough!*)

"You do as I say or else." Eva stated happily to herself.

"Nikki?"

"Yes Milady" he said escorting himself and the two out towards the entrance.

-(With Amy and Fiona)-

"Well that was fun!" Amy said as Mephiles laid in a bloody pulp heap. Fiona was gasping for breath. Amy was no tired. After all she had to deal with Amelia who can easily send her husband packing for New York.

"*breath* How are you…*breath*…..not tired?" Fiona asked as she was sitting on the ground. Amy gave her particular look.

"Remember? I dated Geoff and Shadow…..Those two are well known for their fighting techniques" Amy stated as she began to walk away. Tabitha reappeared before her with a whimsical smirk.

"Back for more?" Amy asked as she pulled out some fighting gloves.

"Perhaps….but this time I brought some company" she said looking past her. Amy was shocked to what she meant and looked behind her to see Nikki holding Fiona in a choke hold. Not only that but with Julie-Su and Rogue with him.

'J-J-Julie?" Amy stammered. She that she was dead! That gave Tabitha an opening to hit her upside the head.

'_SMACK_!' Amy fell face first to the ground. She was going to have migraines after this! Tabitha landed in front of the pink hedgehog next to Nikki. Nikki threw Fiona towards Amy. The fox landed next to her in a heap. Rogue and Julie-Su charged at them. They both did mirrored attacks of a drop kick at them.

"Look out!" Amy cried and yanked Fiona by her collar to get themselves away from the attacks.

'_CRACK_!' the floor sunk in and left a crater in it's wake as the two landed. Amy looked at the two in shock.

"Stop! What are you doing!" she asked as she looked at them. Amy didn't want to fight them and neither did they.

"They are doing what they are forced to do…." Nikki said in a robotic tone. Nicole appeared behind Nikki suddenly, Amy thinking she's still under Eva's control.

"Is that so?" she said in a taunting voice. Nikki turned around only to get spin dashed by his mother. Amy gasped at this. Nikki landed in a heap. Tabitha made a move to attack her, but Nicole ducked and shot out her arm to grasp her neck.

'_GACK_!' Tabitha said as her throat was constricted. Nicole placed two fingers on her forehead and light went off. Tabitha head drooped down and Nicole released her. Within minutes Tabitha stood up with a different expression on her face.

"Whoa! What happened?" she said as she walked up to Nicole.

"Tabitha….." she started as she placed her hands on her shoulder.

"…..You're free now" she said. Tabitha looked her with a happy expression and hugged her.

"THANK YOU!" she cried. Amy's, Rogue's, Julie-Su's, and Fiona's mouth hung open. What the heck is going on? Nicole snapped her fingers and the doors to the entrance opened to allow in the others. Rogue looked over and saw her family. She ran over to them with Glee and hugged them happily.

"Momma!" she said as she landed in her arms. Rouge hugged her daughter happily. The older Knuckles and Nick join in as well. A nice family reunion! The younger Knuckles saw Julie-Su and rushed over to her and held her close to him, not wanting to let go ever.

"Kenny, I have reprogrammed Tabitha with program you gave me!" Nicole said as she returned to her normal attire. Kenny gave her a thumbs up.

"Way to go! Now all we have to-oomph!" Kenny didn't finish as Nikki gave her a swift upper cut in her stomach. Her body fell to the ground as she wheezed for air. Nikki looked over to them all and noticed the 3 Gizoids. An idea came to him.

"You think you won?" he said calling up some nanos. They circled around him like a mist and with a sweep of his hand they descend towards the robots. Sparks and electricity emitted from them, their eyes glowed a red instead of blue now.

'SNAP!' he snapped his fingers and robots turned to attack everyone around them. Nikki smirked at this scene before him.

"Eva will be most pleased' he said as he disappeared out of there. The whole place was thrown into Chaos as the robots used some nanos to make copies of themselves, and those copies more copies. With minutes there were now 72 Gizoids around them all.

"CRAP WHAT NOW!" Sonic asked as he was facing off 5 Gizoids at once. Amy sliced one in half as those part came off two more robots appeared. Tails and Cosmo came running into the room to see it in chaos now.

"Sonic what's going on?" he asked him and didn't notice something sneak up behind him.

"Tails look out!" Cosmo said as she kicked it away from him.

"There's no end to them!" Julie-Su said as she punched one in the head.

"Well Duh!" Eva said as she appeared with Nikki beside her. All the robots re-grouped together and stood in front of her awaiting her command. Eva smiled evilly.

"Do you honestly think you guys can beat me?" she said as she snapped her fingers. Mephiles sprang up on his feet and went over to Eva. Everybody glared at her and said nothing as they stood next to each other.

"You won't get away with this Eva!" Sonia said as she stood next to Rogue. Team NiGHT and Stealth was one short…

"Sure I can! I already dispersed Amelia and that hawk hybrid!" she said laughing. With a simple tap of her trident the Gizoids began to charge at the others. They got ready for the onslaught of robots but then…..

'_**BOOM**_!' a portal appeared in between the two groups in a blinding light. Eva shielded her eyes from the light but soon widen when she heard the last voice she ever wanted to hear now.

"SORRY IF WE'RE LATE!" Amelia's voice said as she and the others jump through the portal. They landed in between the two groups. Amelia turned her head towards Eva.

"Miss me?" she said smirking.

-(A/N)-

Alright! It's almost done! Everyone's here now and it's time to settle the score!

-Kenny R&R


	30. The End and afterword

Hello there. Ladies and Gentlemen! I re-did the ending since some friends told me they didn't get why I ended it that way. So I did! Now everything will fall in place and such, so stick around and read the story you might be surprise at the ending!

Disclaimer-Do not own

-/-

"Well it was great meeting you guys" Jecht said shaking Chris's hand. Everyone was saying their goodbyes now after the battle of the Ark. Metal Sonic needed minor repairs and such but that was done in about 2 hours. That allowed everyone to say their goodbyes.

"Well it was great meeting you too" Helen said as she shook his hand next. Amelia was off to the side talking with Amy and the younger Shadow.

"Well I guess this goodbye…..at least for now" Amelia said as she ruffled Shadow's quills. Shadow made a grunt of displeasure as he swatted away her hand. Amy glared at him.

"SHADOW! Don't be mean to your daughter!" Amy said that made Shadow gawk at her.

"First off! She's not MY child! She's HIS!" Shadow pointed to his older self who sneezed suddenly.

"Not mention Amy's my mom too!" Amelia said.

[RECORD SCRACTH!] Amy's eye grew wide and her mouth fell to the ground.

"WHAT!" She shouted so loud that New Jersey heard her. Amelia hugged Amy and swayed back and forth.

"It's ok Amy! It's like Shadow here said! I'm THEIR child, not your's" Amelia said. Amy turned to stone in shock. How could she not see before! Sonic walked over to them with a goofy smile.

"Did you tell her already?" he whined.

"I wanted to see her face when you told her…" he said and he whispered towards Shadow.

"How was it?" he asked. Shadow leaned towards him somewhat.

"Priceless….." he said smirking as his arms crossed over his chest. Amelia was trying to snap Amy out of it.

"Amy?" she shook her a couple of times, but no dice. She looked over to Sonic and Shadow with a plead of help.

"What now?" Amelia asked. Sonic ponder for a bit. Ding! An idea hit him.

"I'll be back!" he ran out in a flash only to come back in 15 seconds.

"Here" he said handing her a bucket of water. Amelia poured on Amy and gave the bucket back to Sonic. Amy shriveled up as the cold water hit her.

"S-S-S-SONIC!" her said as her teeth clamped and shivered. Amy pull out her hammer and sent him flying out the window towards a tree post.

"GOOOOOOOAAAAAALLLL!" Amelia yelled as she high five-d the younger Shadow.

"The n-n-n-nerve of h-h-him!" Amy said holding her arms close to warm herself up. The younger Shadow walked over to her and hugged her in attempt to help her regain some heat. Her cheeks flared up as did her temperature. Just as Amelia was about to tease her the doors to the lab opened to show Tails, Chuck, and Metal Sonic coming out.

"Alright Metal Sonic repaired!" Tails said whipping some oil from his forehead.

"Not only that but I gave him a couple of upgrades….." Chuck said modestly boasting. Indeed Metal Sonic looked better than before, instead of his usual look he now looked like Neo Metal Sonic. Except his metal quills were pointing downwards instead of out and his armor looked like Nikki's armor.

"Wow you pulled the works on him…." Jet said examining Metal's exterior design.

"Well minor re-wiring and such…nothing really" Tails said explaining to the green hawk. The older Shadow walked over to the group.

"Ready to go?" he asked everybody. Everybody nodded their heads and said another goodbye.

"Bye you guys!" Amelia shouted as she waved to them all as she was lead through the portal by hand from Jecht. Everybody waved to her and shouted.

"Bye Amelia!" Chris and Helen said at the same time. The two looked at each other and blushed at each other. The portal closed behind as they made their way home…..

-(On Mobius)-

"YOU!" Eva yelled as she tired to slice Amelia with her trident. Amelia bended backwards to avoid being cut.

"Who else?" she said as she stood back up straight. Amelia and the other ran over to their families and friends. NiGHT, StEALTH, and the others were reunited once again. Eva's eyes glowed a menacing yellow as the trident began to mess with her mind. The older Eva, wearing a special ops mask so not to be recognized, gasped at this.

"Amelia we have to get that trident away from her!" she said pulling out a hand gun. Amelia sensed the time and space rift somewhat tearing. She looked to her two teammates, they nodded and got ready.

"Alright let's go!" Amelia shouted. Everyone charged as did the Gizoids. Amelia and the older Eva went after Eva as she was the one in control of everything. Scourge and Kenny fought side by side as the two were caught in a wave of robots. As they were fight together Kenny caught sight of Fiona, she was trying to make a run for it again. With a war cry she threw off some robots and grabbed Scourge's shoulder to show him.

"Hey Scourgy! There's your fox!" she said pointing to Fiona. Fiona stopped to look back and froze as Scourge ran towards her with murderous intent. Kenny smirked and returned her attention back to the fight.

-(with Scourge)-

"Not so fast babe!" the green Hedgehog yelled as he tackled her. Fiona threw him off of her and aimed a kick to his forehead. Scourge caught her kick and threw her off balance. Fiona face kissed the ground as he kicked her numerous times on her back.

"I'm going to enjoy this Fiona….." he said as he cracked his knuckles. Fiona turned to look up in fear as his eyes glowed red now. Fiona tried to crawl away but Scourge held her at bay.

"…..Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" he whispered harshly.

-(with the others)-

"What took so long?" Amy asked her husband as they fought along side each other. The robots kept multiplying thanks to the nanos that were implanted in them.

"Metal got injured when we were-Watch your head honey" he chaos blasted a robot that was going for Amy's side. Amy sliced a robot in half that was heading towards Shadow.

"You were saying?" she asked again as she ducked to avoid a kick.

"On the ARK….We had to have him repaired for us to come back which took a while" he finished explaining. Amy smiled at him as memories of their first meeting came to thought.

"The ARK?" she asked sweetly. Shadow dropped what he was doing and blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes…." he said looking at her with a look. Amy grabbed his arm and leaned on him as heart fluttered around her head.

"Well did the 'us' their have the same thing or what?" she asked him. Shadow turned completely red as he suddenly remember to what walked in to see.

"….Yes….." he answered his wife as they continued their fight.

-(With Amelia and Lea)-

"HAND IT OVER!" Amelia yelled as she gripped the trident. Eva had a good grip on it wasn't planning to let it go any time soon.

"THE HELL I WOULD!" Eva yelled as she kicked Amelia away and shout a Chaos surge.

'CHAOS SURGE!' Lea jumped in front of Amelia a called up a shield in time. Lea smirked underneath her mask.

"You have got to try better than that~!" Lea said jokingly. Eva growled and started to charge at Lea. Lea lifted her foot up and stepped down on the trident's pikes hard and sent her flying in the air.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!' Eva screamed as she flew in the air. She crashed into the floor on the other side of the room, face first into the ground.

'CRAAAASH!' Lea smirked as the trident was under her boot now and in her possession. She helped Amelia up while she held the trident. Eva gripped the ground hard, making it crack under her fingers as she rose up with her eyes now glowing a dangerous gold….

She looked at the two with glaring eyes. Where did that girl come from? And why is she helping Amelia? Eva pondered as she stood up. She was in the center of the whole battle, though no one paid attention to her as they were too caught up in their own fights. Eva looked for Mephiles, but he was too busy getting his ass handed to him by Rouge, Rogue, Julie-Su, Nick, and the Knuckles. She looked for Nikki but was being dealt with by Tails, Cosmo, Tally, Nicole, and Metal Sonic.

"Damn it all….." Eva whispered harshly. Everything is going down hill. Nothing is going right for her. Nothing! It's like she was cursed to always lose forever…..

'No!' she thought as her hands began to emit sparks.

'Not this time! This time…' the robots stopped what they were doing and were suddenly disassembled. Their parts floating towards Eva. Everyone stopped to what they were doing, heck even Scourge stopped beating the crap out of Fiona just now to pay attention.

"….I'll win….." she grinned as a mad man as the part began to infused with her body. Her arms and hands became thinner and sleeker with three finger talons for the hands. Her legs became longer and leaner with Raptor-like feet to balance on, her torso and head were covered with armor. Everyone watched in horror as she was becoming…

"Oh Gaia no…" Lea whispered as her eyes grew wide in shock. She very well what this was. Amelia looked at her in confusion and such asking her.

"Lea…..you know what's she doing?" Lea nodded her head slowly, turning her head to face the ebony hedgehog in fear.

"She's doing….perfect Chaos…" she answered whispering. Amelia didn't know what that was but her father over heard Lea and ran over to her quickly to verify.

"Did you say perfect Chaos?" he asked, hoping that she would say no, but sadly…..

"Yes….." she said. With crackle of electricity that shot out of Eva's new form she laughed sickly as she over looked them all. Lea glared at her as she gripped the trident tightly. All of this started because of this stupid thing…this was all her fault.

"HAHA!" Eva laughter roared across the room causing it rumble.

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT YOU GUYS HAD A CHANCE AGAINST ME! LOOK AT YOU ALL!" she yelled over them.

"NONE OF YOU, NOT EVEN THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM COULD BRING ME DONE NOW! I HAVE THE POWER OF 3 MASTER EMERALDS AND 14 CHAOS EMERALDS" Eva boasted as she made a move for an attack. Her attack was going straight for Amelia, who only leaped up in the air and landed behind Eva easily. Amelia smirked and Eva glared at her as she turned around to face Amelia.

"You may have power Eva….." Amelia said as she began to morph back into her NiGHTMaREN form like on the ARK.

"…But I have something better!" she said as she was done changing. Eva gave a sadistic smile before lunging at her with her claws ready to slice her. Amelia moved to the side very quickly in time as Eva passed her, Amelia brought up her leg as to kick her in the gut.

When it made contact Eva didn't flinch or reacted to it. Amelia's eyes went wide and got punched in the face by Eva. She was sent flying backwards into the wall, the wall itself cracking under the impact itself.

'CRACK!' Amelia fell to her knees as she held her jaw in pain. Soon everyone began to ran at her, all trying their best to take her down. Amy ran at her with a large hammer but got smack away like a fly. Everyone who could spin dash did so at the same time. This only accomplished to annoy her till she Chaos blasted them away.

"Heheheh….." she laughed looking at Lea. A murderous glint was shot towards her as she was the only one at the moment was left standing holding what Eva wanted…the Time Trident.

"Seems like you're the last one left….." Eva said sauntering towards her. Lea face harden as she gripped the time trident. She was running ideas and battle plans like a nut trying to see what she could do to stop Eva. Then…

"THAT'S IT!' Lea screamed as she ripped off her mask. Eva stopped and gasped at her future self before her.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Eva screamed in denial. Lea smirked knowing that her plan is going according to plan.

"No it's not…" Lea said walking towards her. Eva back away from her as if she some sort of monster. Amelia looked up from where she looked to see Eva backing away from Lea.

"I-I-I KILLED YOU!" she screamed as her voice distorted somewhat. Lea stop walking towards her with a confident smile.

"That's right…..you DID" she stated as she looked at the trident with interest. Images, voices, and other's thing ran through Lea's mind like wild fire. She saw what Eva did to this land and others. Now she was going to pay for her crimes.

"But you forgot something important…..I exist outside of time" Lea said as the trident began to glow. Lea ran at Eva at full speed and sliced on of her arms off.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Eva screamed as her arm came off and blood came out like waves of water. Lea landed and threw the trident towards Amelia who caught it in time.

"Why you little-!" Eva made an attempt to steal back the trident, but Amelia made a dash for it in time.

"GO FOR IT!" Lea screamed to her. Amelia used her legs to launch herself into the air above Eva. Eva looked to see a ebony hedgehog above with the trident coming down at her. Eva couldn't move fast enough as the trident sliced through her in the middle. A blinding light occurred as did a explosion happen.

"NOOOOOOOO! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Eva scream as her armor disappeared. She landed in a heap with her hair messy and with her arm still missing. Amelia and Lea walked over to her carefully to look at her.

"W-w-why?" Eva asked with her face kissing the ground. Lea said nothing as Eva moved her head to look at them from the ground.

"…..You're h-h-helping her…..why?" Eva asked her future self. Lea smiled sincerely before answering her.

"Simple…..I made a mistake and corrupted the timeline by giving this to you…." Lea said referring to the trident.

"I realized my mistake when I died, so I decided to fix things" Lea explained picking her up. Eva looked at her with a lazy look.

"F-f-fix things?" she strained to say. Lea nodded as she tapped the staff on the ground. Mephiles disappeared and Nikki returned to his old self once again, much to his parents joy. Lea turned to look at Amelia.

"Ames…thanks for your help" she said a she began to walk off. Lea waved the Trident and opened a portal before her.

"Where are you going?" Amelia asked her. Lea stopped for a moment to answer.

"The past" Lea answered walking through the portal. Amelia stood there watching as she disappeared, Jecht limped over to her held her hand. Amelia smiled at him with tears in her eyes. Jecht hugged her and she happily returned the hug.

"Rogue?" Espian walked over to the hybrid as Lea disappeared. Rogue looked at him and noticed that her had a black eye, he motherly instincts kicked in.

"Your eye! Here let me help!" she offered. Espian said nothing as she began to look at it. He'll tell her later, besides they had all the time now. Nick saw that his sister was busy and shyly walked over to Sonia and tapped her shoulder. Sonia turned around and Nick planted a kiss on her cheek. Sonia blushed madly as did Nick who only smiled at her sweetly.

"Does this mean you like me too?" Sonia asked him. Nick nodded his head and Sonia gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. Manic was watching and was happily smiling that his sister found someone. Jetstream walked over to him.

"Manic?" she called. Manic turned around only to have a kiss on the lips by the young Babylonian. Jetstream sprinted away blushing as Manic touched his lips.

"Wow…." Manic said as he looked at Jetstream. Amelia laughed heartily seeing her friends and teammates find someone special for them. She looked to stare at Jecht in the eyes. They leaned in closer to each and felt each other's lips or beak.

"I love you…." Jecht told her. Amelia smiled and pulled him into a tighter hug.

"Guess what….I always loved Jecht" she told him happily.

-(With Lea in the past)-

Lea placed her younger self carefully next to a tree. She was hiding behind some bushes as she was following a cloaked woman in the night. The woman was holding a small bundle in her arms as she made her way up the steps of a house. She knocked on the door and left running. Lea came out of hiding and picked the bundle up, running back to her hiding spot. Snively poked his head out to see nothing there or no one there. With a mean grunt he slammed the door.

Lea looked down at the small bundle. It was her when she was just a baby. Lea took her some where else. Some where, where she will be loved and taken cared of well. Lea knows just the place. She ran through the night towards a very pink house that stood out like a sore thumb. Lea pulled out a paper and pen and scribbled something on it.

"Take care" she said walking over to the door and giving it a good knock. She ran from there in time and looked to see Amy Rose poke her head out to see the baby there. The pink hedgehog picked the baby up and took it in. Lea smiled as the trident she held began to glow.

"It's done…" she said as a blinding light engulfed her and her younger self.

-(Back with Amelia)-

Amelia and Julie-Su saw everyone suddenly froze like a paused movie. Amelia was about to ask what was going on but a bright yellow light engulfed them all. Then everything turned black….

-(Epilogue)-

'BUZZ! BUZZ!' the Alarm went off. A gloved hand went over and smacked it off. The said person got up and noticed that they slept in their clothes again. With a sigh she got up and walked down stairs towards the kitchen.

'YAWN!' "What time is it?" she grumbled as she walked past the dining room, but stopped suddenly. She dashed back to see two hedge-skunks there that looked like identical twins, a human girl with short hair, and two other hedgehogs both of which looked like carbon copies of her parents. They all noticed a pair of eyes on them.

"Her sleepy head!" the one that looked like Amy spoke to her.

"Hey" she said waving a bit disoriented.

"Hey sis you okay? You look a bit uneasy…." the mini Shadow asked as he stood up to fell her forehead. Amelia shook him off.

"It's nothing! I'm going for a walk!" she said walking out of her house quickly. The human girl made a comment as she left.

"I think she hit her head a bit too hard yesterday…." she said. One of the hedge-skunks nodded their heads.

"You got that right Lea….." she said.

-/-

Amelia was running to the one place that she knew no one would ever find her at. The usual place. After 5 minutes she got there and sat on the trunk to think. Lea left with younger self, then blinding light…..!

"WAIT BLINDING LIGHT!" she shouted to no one in particular. Lea told her she was going to the past! That must explain everything! She didn't notice an opening behind as someone walked out of it.

"Amelia?" someone called for her. Amelia's head shot up to see a younger looking Lea there.

"Lea?" she asked. Lea smiled and nodded her.

"Lea! What's going on!" Amelia demanded. Lea beckoned her to sit down.

"I changed the past….." she answered her.

"What? How?" she asked the human girl sitting across from her.

"I went back in time and changed one factor there….." she said trailing off.

"What factor?"

"Me" she said simply. Amelia's eyes went wide.

"Huh?"

"I went back in time to change it, so instead of being Eva Robotnik…I'm now Lea St. John Kennedy" she answered her. Amelia stood up and looked at her.

"YOU CHANGED THE PAST!" she asked.

"I had to…It was the only way to do so" Lea confessed.

"But what about my friends? And NiGHTS? And Reala?" she bombarded her with questions.

"Ames….." she said sadly. She waved her hand a heavy looking book appeared in her hands. Lea handed it to Amelia.

"What's this?" the ebony hedgehog asked.

"Just a book to help you catch up with this time line….." she said as she stood up and dusted herself off. Amelia suddenly thought of something just now.

"Hold on! Does anyone else remember or-?"

"Relax….The Amy and Shadow from the other world still remember and so does Julie-Su from the other world" she answered.

"That's good to hear…." she said as she smiled. Lea turned her head quickly and looked back at Amelia.

"Hey I got to get going Ames…but I'll visit again!" she said as she disappeared. Amelia gave her a weird look at her sudden departure, but the sound of a snapping twig made her turned around.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know someone-!" a green hawk paused looking at her in awe. Amelia smiled and tears threatened to come out her as she stared at him happily.

"Jecht…" Amelia said clutching the book close to her chest. The Hawk walked up to her and stopped when he was only less than a foot away from her.

"Amelia? How-?" a finger went to his beak to hiss him. 

"Shh…." Amelia said as she embraced his shoulders with her hands. Amelia inched closer to his beak and Jecht's blush grew more intense.

"Amelia?" Jecht asked as she was only an inch away. Amelia closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and Jecht didn't waste no time to wrap his arms around her waist. The kiss was brief but very heated. The two pulled back and looked into each others eyes.

"So does this mean…?" Jecht began but Amelia cuff him off.

"Yea….it does" she said to him smiling.

-[The End(?)]-

I smell a squeal! Or at least small ones! If I get enough reviews then maybe!

-Kenny.


End file.
